The Legend of the Six Chicagoans
by Moug-10
Summary: After a mysterious person gave to Logan a Timer Ball amulet in the museum and activated it, his twin sister, their three friends and he arrived in Nuvema Town and began their adventures in Unova. Which kind of adventures will they have to come through across Unova? PS: this is my first fanfiction. Jarrett and Lindy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi fanfiction readers. Since I love Pokémon for years and the new show I didn't do it, I decided to make a crossover between these two worlds._

_This is my first fanfiction, so be honest because I want to write good stories for you and critics (not insults) are important for me._

_Enjoy the story!  
_

**_PS: I don't own Pokémon or I didn't do it. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Disney._**

**_PS 2: The story begins at the end of the episode(just before the ending credits) of I didn't do it: "Now Museum, now you don't"_**

* * *

**Episode 1: The prophecy (prelude).**

"Logan, thanks for having covered me!" Lindy said.

"No problem. Look, I'm sorry for this. I mean, you wanted this job so much but I only thought about myself and it was selfish. This is the least I can do for my twin." Logan responded.

"Guys, we have the DNA sample of Nefertiti and you finally made up. So, let's go home." Jasmine said.

"You go. I'm going to pack my stuff in my office and I'm coming." Logan added.

"And you had an office?!" Lindy exclaimed. "I can't believe how lucky you were! Fine, go and we will join together at the basement. See you!"

Logan was on his way to his office with some regrets to cover his sister and get fired. But when he arrived at his office, someone was sat on his chair.

"Good afternoon, Logan. I was waiting for you!" An old woman said.

"Who are you, how do you know my name and what are you doing in my office?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"I'm Amanda and I am from an alternate universe. I spied on you for a while from my universe. I'm here because my world needs you and your four friends." Amanda said.

"What are you talking about?!" Logan asked and chuckled. "What kind of prank is it? Please, leave my office before I call the security."

"Don't call them. I will be brief." She took a deep breath and said: "Take these and join your friends." She gives him a spherical amulet and a parchment.

"What is … it?" Before he finished his sentence, the old lady had already disappeared. "I think this museum is driving me crazy!"

Then, Logan sat on his chair and thought about what happened. He still couldn't understand what happened and why an old lady came here for an S.O.S. or something like that and besides, she seemed to know him while he doesn't know her. After he thought about it, he finished packing his stuff, hit the road and came back to the basement. When he arrived, he saw his friends who were worried sick and hugged him.

"What happened to you? I thought you were just going to pack your things and go home!" Lindy said.

"That what I did." Logan replied.

"But we were waiting for you since two hours!" Garrett said. Logan's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, sorry. Traffic jam and talking with an old crazy lady in my office." Logan apologized.

"Why did you talk an old lady in your office with?" Delia asked.

"Something unbelievable. She thinks that her alternate world needs us to save her world!" Logan answered, his friends burst out laughing. "Like I said something crazy. She even gave me an amulet and a parchment!"

"Can you give me the parchment and the amulet so I can keep them?" Delia asked. "I love this kind of stuff!"

"Whatever you want. I don't want these anyway." Logan gave the amulet and the parchment to Delia. When she saw the amulet, she couldn't believe it.

"Guys, do you realize what is it?" Delia said.

"We don't!" Her four friends said in unison.

"The amulet is a Timer Ball! It's a type of Pokéball that we use to catch a Pokémon." Delia answered to her own question.

"Wait a minute. You still play at Pokémon?" Logan asked her.

"It's been a while but I still remember these moments. But now, focus on the parchment." Delia unrolled the parchment and laid it down on the table. The parchment revealed an incomprehensible message in some kind of unknown alphabet.

"What the heck is this alphabet?!" Jasmine asked.

"It's an Unown alphabet." Delia answered. "It's like the Latin alphabet but the shape is different. It is based on a Pokémon named Unown who has 28 shapes: the 26 letters, the question mark and the exclamation point. However, it seems to be written in English."

"So, what is it written?" Lindy said.

"_Far away from our world, six courageous friends will struggle together to eradicate those who will try to rule our world with brutality and no freedom for humans and Pokémons. But they will have to prove their strength and courage and they will have to be united by unbreakable ties between themselves and their Pokémons." _Delia revealed. "Whaouh! You weren't kidding when you said that this old lady is crazy!" She said to Logan and laughed.

"See. Even the weirdest of us said it. No offense, Delia." Logan replied.

"You know, even if you say "no offense", I'm still offended. But now, we have the second problem: the Timer Ball. What is his function?"

"I can take it as a necklace." Jasmine said. "It is a nice one, you know. But what is the purpose of the button in this ball?"

"Whatever you do, don't push the button!" Garrett shouted. "It can mean everything but good news." He looked at Delia and said: "Delia, did the prophecy quote six friends?"

"It did. But who could be our sixth friend? We tried with Tom but it didn't work out." Delia said.

The five friends sat down and thought about this mysterious sixth friend.

"Jasmine, give me the amulet, please." Logan broke the silence. Jasmine gave the amulet to Logan, he pushed the button of the ball and right after, the ball is opened. It made appear a strange hole in the wall which seemed to lead them to space.

"Great, thanks a lot!" Lindy yelled at her twin brother. "Now, we have an unknown gate and we don't even know where it will lead us!"

"Lindy, don't be upset. Maybe this old crazy lady is right and we will be in this fantastic world. I go first!" Garrett said.

He went through the gate and then, his friends joined him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unova, here we come**

After they crossed the gates, the five friends have been sucked into a violent storm and screamed for two minutes until they fell in a forest. But they just realized something: they didn't recognize the place.

"Can we return in the storm?" Delia exclaimed and laughed.

"Calm down Delia!" Garrett said. "We have to find the nearest town with this road and then find help."

"But there is a problem: we don't know where the nearest town is." Logan said. "Besides, we have a bigger problem." He took a look at the trees and saw some birds, but he has never seen this kind of birds of his life.

"Guys, did you see the birds right there?" He asked and pointed the trees.

"I did but I have never seen these birds of my life." Jasmine answered. "Let me take a picture with my phone".

She took her phone and took a picture. But when the flash appeared, the birds disappeared. She groaned of disappointment. When she looked at the picture, she couldn't figure out what kind of birds but the flash didn't just make disappear the birds. It had made appear a flock of Woobats who gathered and looked at the five friends. They looked at each other and began to run as they screamed.

"We can't run away from them so long! What are we gonna do?" Jasmine said.

"I don't know." Lindy said. "But you start this chase, you have to find a way for us to escape!"

"Guys, let's hide in these bushes. Maybe, they won't find us and we will be able to escape to a town!" Garrett shouted.

The five of them find a bush for them and hid there. They waited there until the Woobat were gone but when Garrett sneezed, the flock found the five friends and began to attack them with Air Cutter. Afterwards, the Woobats circled them and there was no escape. However, a Lillipup and a Riolu appeared from the forest. Lillipup howled as loud as he could and Riolu attacked the Woobat with Aura Sphere. The Woobat fought back with Air Slash and hit Riolu and Lillipup hard.

"Delia, can you explain what's going on?!" Logan asked.

"Since the Woobats are trying to harm us, the two little Pokémon defend us but it's hard for them." Delia explained to her friends. She turned toward Lillipup and Riolu. "Hold on, you can do it!"

With one more howl, Lillipup managed to make the flock flying away but it and Riolu were wounded.

"Guys, we have to take them to a Pokémon Center so they can be healed and we must hurry! Logan, Garrett, take a blue berry and give them!" Delia ordered.

Jasmine took Lillipup and Lindy took Riolu, and their three friends and they ran across the road.

"Don't give up, Riolu! You have to hold on!" Lindy ordered to Riolu.

"Come on, Lillipup! You saved our life, we will save yours too." Jasmine said.

"What do these berries do to them?" Garrett asked.

"These are Oran Berries. They restored them partially, so we can take them quickly to a Pokémon Center." Delia said. "Let's go!"

After 10 minutes of running, they finally made it to a city. Logan remarked a signboard and it was quoted "Welcome to Nuvema Town!". Then, Delia guided them a Pokémon Center and waited for 20 minutes until Nurse Joy came back to the waiting room.

"Children, don't worry. Lillipup and Riolu have some wounds but nothing serious. You can see them and take them. Come if you please." Nurse Joy invited them to the patients' rooms.

"We're coming!" Lindy said.

Then, the five friends made it to the patients' rooms and saw the two Pokémon smile at them, especially to Jasmine and Lindy.

"Thank you a lot once again to save us earlier." Lindy said and then, a tear came into her left eye.

"Lilli!"

"Riolu, Riolu!"

"Don't worry, sis." Logan cheered her twin up and put his right hand on her shoulder. "The nurse said that everything is fine now. Come on guys, we can visit the town with Riolu and Lillipup."

"You're right, Logan." Delia said. "Besides, we have to go somewhere."

After, they left the Pokémon Center and Delia guided them to the lab of Professor Juniper.

"Welcome to Juniper's lab. What can I do for you, kids?" Juniper said.

"Well, we want to travel across Unova but we haven't any Pokémon. Can we have one please?" Delia asked.

"Of course. But are Lillipup and Riolu Pokémons of one of you?"

"They aren't. We..."Garrett babbled.

"I recognized you, Logan!" An old lady interrupted Garrett.

"What are you doing here, Amanda?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, is it the woman you met in the museum?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes it is." Logan answered.

"I'm the grandmother of Professor Juniper. Honey, these are the kids I was talking about, remember?"

"Now, I remember. So, can one of you release these two Pokémons in the nature before we give you your first Pokémon, unless if you want to keep them?"

Jasmine looked at Lillipup and Lindy looked at Riolu and then to each other. Besides, everyone in the room saw how attached these Pokémons are to Lindy and Jasmine. The answer was clever.

"We keep them!" Lindy and Jasmine felt joy when they said it in unison and smiled.

"All right." Professor Juniper gave six Pokéball to Jasmine and then to Jasmine. "Now, those who haven't their Pokémon follow me."

"Jasmine, Lindy, wait for us. Guys, let's go!" Delia exclaimed.

The professor carried Logan, Garrett and Delia to a garden inside the lab.

"Here we are. We have the Pokémons that are meant to be given to news trainers or those who make their first voyage." Juniper explained to them. "Now, it's your turn to choose your starter. Don't forget, your first Pokémon will be your first and best partner that you can have, along with your friends, of course. Ladies first, so Delia, choose carefully."

"Okay." She replied. She looked at a lot of Pokémons inside the room and after five minutes, she picked a Skiddo, Garrett picked a Totodile and Logan picked a Bagon.

"Now that you have your first Pokémon, let's come back to your friends because my grandmother and I have to talk to you." Juniper said.

The four of them left the garden and joined Lindy and Jasmine.

"Are you happy with your first Pokémon?" Juniper asked.

"Of course we are!" Lindy, Logan, Delia, Garrett and Jasmine exclaimed. Then, Amanda came to them.

"Now, I will have to talk about your arrival in Unova." Amanda begin to speak. "I'm sure you read the parchment I gave to Logan and it is mostly what you have to do. Improve yourself, catch a lot Pokémon, build the best team and challenge a lot of people. You can compete for the Pokémon League or the Grand Festival. For each of them, you will have either to win 8 badges or 5 ribbons. If you are tough enough to be at the Top 4 win of these competitions, I will know that you are the persons that the prophecy was talking about. Good luck!"

"We understand but there is still one mystery: who is supposed to be our sixth friend?" Lindy was dying to know who he/she is.

"He/she already left and you will meet this person soon or later. I can't tell you more. Goodbye." Then, Amanda left the lab.

"There is also one thing you will need: Pokédex. With this, you can learn more about Pokémons you will meet and also, it can help you to find a town, a road and else. Choose your color. I almost forget: Delia, Garrett and Logan, take each six Pokéballs."

Lindy picked a yellow one, Jasmine picked a pink one, Delia picked a green one, Garret a blue one and Logan picked a red one. After they have received their 6 Pokéball and bought a bag with the necessary stuff, they left Nuvema Town the next day and began their adventures.

Theme song:

_It's always hard,  
When the journey begins.  
Hard to find your way;  
Hard to make amends.  
But there's nothing you can't do,  
'Cause you've got the power inside of you.  
It's never easy,  
To make a choice:  
To keep things inside,  
Or raise your voice.  
And when the world looks upside down  
Just flip the camera the other way around_

_It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within.  
This'll be the time of our time of our lives  
And even when it don't feel right  
Know that you're doin' just fine  
But let the journey begin  
Cuz this is the time of our lives_

_So many choices;  
How do we know?  
So many places;  
Where do we go?  
What should I say?  
What should I do?  
Still, we're together: me and you!_

_And when the world looks upside down  
Just flip the camera the other way around_

_It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within._

_This'll be the time of our time of our lives  
And even when it don't feel right  
Know that you're doin' just fine  
But let the journey begin  
Cuz this is the time of our lives  
Pokémon!_

_These are the days  
These are the times  
These are the times to have the time of our lives  
These are the days  
These are the times  
These are the times to have the time of our lives_

_There's nothing you can't do,  
'Cause you've got the power inside of you.  
It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within._

_This'll be the time of our time of our lives  
And even when it don't feel right  
Know that you're doin' just fine  
But let the journey begin  
Cuz this is the time of our lives_

_Pokémon!_

* * *

**Lindy: Riolu  
**

**Logan: Bagon**

**Delia: Skido**

**Garrett: Totodile**

**Jasmine: Lillipup**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time on the legend of the six Chicagoans, the group entered in the world of Pokémon and got their starters (not conventional except for Garrett, I know) and now, the beginning of their adventures._

* * *

**Chapter 3: First steps in Unova.**

The group walked across the Route 1 with their Pokémons next to them. None of them wanted to be on their Pokéball but it doesn't bother their trainers.

"Where are going now?" Garret asked to Lindy.

"According to the Pokédex, the next city is Accumula Town." Lindy answered to him. "It is also said that in four days, there will be a Pokémon Contest. Delia, what is a Pokémon Contest?"

"A contest where Coordinators have to show the beauty and the skills of their Pokémon in a first round." Delia explained to her friends. "Then, there is a second round where two Coordinators compete in a Pokémon battle and you still have to show the beauty and skills of their Pokémons. Battles last five minutes at the most and the object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points. Coordinators lose points when their Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails, when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly beautiful move or when the opponent's Pokémon uses their Pokémon's attack to its own advantage. A battle can also end when one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. In this case, the Coordinator with the remaining Pokémon is declared the winner. If you win the Contest, then you earn a Ribbon and if you have five Ribbons, you can compete at the Grand Festival."

"Sounds fun!" Jasmine said. "I want to have the most beautiful Pokémons and I want them to have the most beautiful attacks. Am I right, Lillipup?"

"Lilli, Lilli!"

"Delia, I hope there is another contest, like, you know, not to show beauty?" Logan asked.

"Of course, there is. In several cities, there is a Gym Leader. He/she is a Pokémon Master in one type of Pokémon. If you defeat him/her, you earn a Badge and if you win eight, then you can compete on the Pokémon League."

"Thanks a lot Delia for the information. I choose definitely the Pokémon League!" Logan exclaimed.

"And so do I!" Delia and Lindy added.

"I choose Pokémon Contest with no hesitation!" Jasmine replied.

"Me too." Garrett added.

"Dude, why don't you want to compete on Pokémon League?!" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Two reasons: Pokémon contest seems funnier for me and if we really want to be tough enough to save Unova, we should all help each other and having Jasmine as rival will enable us to give the best of us and train together" Garrett justified his choice.

"That's my boy!" Jasmine said and hugged Garrett. The others looked at her. "By 'my boy', I meant of course 'friend, buddy'. You know it, right?"

"Of course we do." Lindy, Delia and Logan said and rolled their eyes.

"So, when do we begin the practice?" Lindy answered.

"How about now." Garrett said. "In four days, Jasmine and I have the contest and we better hurry on the training."

"Look." Delia said. "There's a good place for training a hundred feet away. Jasmine and Garrett will train together and the twins and I will train together."

They walked a hundred feet away and settle there. It was a wide grassland with the perfect weather. They left their stuff and begin their training in group. First of all, they used their Pokédex to find out what are the attacks of their Pokémons:

Lindy's Riolu: Aurasphere; Reversal; Quick Attack; Double Team.

Logan's Bagon: Ember; Dragon Breath; Dragon Dance; Bite.

Delia's Skiddo: Razor Leaf; Leech Seed; Milk Drink; Tackle.

Garrett's Totodile: Water gun; Ice Fang; Scratch; Aqua Jet.

Jasmine's Lillipup: Round; Tackle; Roar; Thunder Fang.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Logan asked.

"Lindy, Logan and I will make battles and Jasmine and Garrett will train together to make good combination for your contest. Besides, you will learn the effects of each attack of your Pokémons." Delia declared.

"Do you know everything we need to know about that? Because that will help you a lot and make the journey less difficult." Jasmine asked.

"Wee, it has been a while since I didn't play it and besides, we are not in the game." Delia answered. "It is reality and we must be very careful with it. From us and a sixth person depends the future of Unova."

For the next two hours, the five friends trained non-stop and learnt how to train their Pokémon well with some practice. The trainers started getting accustomed to their first Pokémon and were more confident with them. Then, they were resting for a while until someone interrupted them.

"Is someone ready for a battle?" This person asked.

"Who are you and why are interrupting us?" Garrett asked.

"I'm Trip and I was looking for a challenge. I'm a new trainer and I want to test the abilities of my Pokémon with a Battle." Trip said. "So, who wants to challenge me?"

"I will." Delia said as she glanced at him. "You need to see what a Pokémon battle is before you do, guys!"

"A Battle against a girl?" Trip asked himself. "I accepted to battle you! Get ready."

The two challengers separate in two sides of the grassland and sent out their Pokémon. Delia called Skiddo and Trip called Snivy.

"Skiddo, Razor Leaf!" Skiddo sent sharped-edged leaves to Trip's Snivy but she missed the attack.

"Snivy, Tackle!"

"Skiddo, dodge it and then Leach Seed!"

Skiddo dodged Snivy's Tackle and then hit it with Leach Seed. A seed was in Snivy's body and then, it was wrapped by the vines of the seed and began to lose its energy.

"Skiddo, it's time to end the game. Tackle, jump and then Razor Leaf!"

Skiddo run to Snivy and hit it very painfully, jumped and then, sent him sharped-edged leaves which hit Snivy.

"Snivy, stand up!" Trip shouted.

"It has spirals in its eyes. He is unable to battle! I win!" Delia declared.

"Snivy, come back". Trip recalled his Pokémon in his Pokémon. "Thanks but we have a lot of work to do if we want to be the best." He whispered to his Pokéball. He turned to Delia. "I will come back stronger and more determinate to defeat you. Be prepared!"

Then, he left the grassland and the group looked at him until they couldn't see him (that means two minutes).

"Well, you know which kind of trainers we will have to defeat!" Delia warned them. "They are not all that mean and cold like him but they all have the same determination and we have to train even harder."

"Yeah!" Logan said. "This journey really enjoys me."

"Me too!" Jasmine said. "I can't wait for the first Contest."

* * *

**Looks like Delia just had a rival! But she won't be the only one, don't worry. We will see our next important rival in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about the story or just this chapter (as long as there are not insults, I will consider your review).**

**Lindy: Riolu  
**

**Logan: Bagon**

**Delia: Skido**

**Garrett: Totodile**

**Jasmine: Lillipup**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First contest and a rival**

Three days later, the crew made their way to Accumula Town. The only thing that they wanted to do now is to rest and wait for the beginning of the Pokémon Contest. First of all, they healed their Pokémons in the Pokémon Center.

"Are you here for the Pokémon Contest?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Just this boy and I" Jasmine said and pointed her finger at Garrett. "It's our first Contest and I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't worry." Nurse Joy reassured her. "It's normal to be nervous for the first Contest but everything is gonna be all right. Is your friend nervous too?"

"I'm not." Garrett answered. "I don't know what will happen but I have to be brave. How do we sign up to the Pokémon Contest?"

"Give me your Pokédex. All of you." Nurse Joy requested.

They all gave their Pokédex to Nurse Joy and she proceeded to the registration to Pokémon Contest to the group and also to the Pokémon League. When she finished, she called them to come to the reception.

"You are all recorded for the Pokémon Contests and the Pokémon League. You know what to do now?"

"I explained to them, don't worry" Delia said. "Why did you register to both of the competitions?"

"It happens that sometimes, there are special contests and I'm sure that you and the twins will want to compete. It can be fun." Nurse Joy said.

"Never gonna happen!" Logan exclaimed. All of them rolled their eyes to him. "Okay, if there are special contests, I'm in!"

"Great! Garrett, we need to find outfit for the contests. I can't compete with regular clothes. We will be on TV at every competitions!" Jasmine ordered him. Then, she took Garrett's arm and they left the Pokémon Center to the mall at the speed of light.

"I never saw her that excited and stressed to go on the mall, even with Delia and I!" Lindy declared and Delia nodded.

"Yeah, and she took Garrett with her!" Logan groaned. "I never thought Jasmine would go to the mall with Garrett. It's our thing, go to the mall just with boys!" Lindy and Delia looked at him in disbelief. "What? It's true."

Meanwhile, Jasmine looked at each store to find the perfect outfit for the Contest. She spent at least five minute per store, which really annoyed Garrett who found his outfit in two minutes in the first store they were gone. It was a blue Renaissance man costume (link: . ) and he really liked it.

"Jasmine, from all the stores we went, how didn't you find the perfect costume?" He said with annoyance.

"I have to be perfect and a good outfit is primary!" She declared as she still looked at the clothes until she found what she needed to feel good. It was a beautiful renaissance style red dress (link: . /images/red%20ren% ).

"Garrett, what do you think of this dress?" Jasmine asked him.

"If you like it, take it and let's get out of here!" He answered with annoyance. "Sorry, it's just that you spent a lot of time and it's freaking me out. Pay and let's go."

She paid and then, left the mall to go to the Pokémon Center and join their friends. As soon they arrived, Garrett ran to Logan at their room.

"Please, never let me go to the mall with Jasmine alone!" Garret begged Logan.

"I wanted to stop her but you were too far." Logan said. Then, they hugged. "Now, you're warned." Logan whispered to his friend.

"But it wasn't a waste of time. Look at my Pokémon Contest's costume." Garrett got his costume out of his bag and showed it to Logan.

"Well done, Monsieur!" He said. "But it's almost midnight. So please, let's go sleeping." Logan began to yawn and fell in his bed and slept.

Meanwhile, in the girls' room, Jasmine just arrived.

"You were there like forever! Why did you take that long?" Lindy yelled at Jasmine.

"Calm down and sorry but I had to choose the perfect outfit and here it is!" She got her dress out of her bag and showed to her friends.

"What a beautiful dress, Madame! You will rock at the contest with this!" Delia said.

"Thanks, girls. Garrett took a renaissance style outfit too. We won't disappoint you!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Delia declared. "Now, I really want to sleep. You should do the same, Jasmine. Tomorrow, it will be your day!"

Then, they put their pajamas and fell asleep.

_Next day._

It was 7a.m and the group woke up except Garrett. He was already awake for a half hour and worked out with Totodile in the field of the Pokémon Center. His friends met in the hallway.

"Did you see Garrett outside?" Logan asked. Girls nodded. "He is way more determinate than for a football game."

"He gives us example and we should do the same." Lindy added.

Then, Garrett joined his friends in the hallway.

"Hey guys!" Garrett exclaimed. "Totodile and I will go to the spa and we go the Pokémon Contest after we eat. See ya!"

Then, he ran to the spa and left his friends.

"Jasmine, take your dress and let's go to the Pokémon Contest." Delia said.

Three hours later, the five friends were together at the entrance of the arena. They were impressed by the size of the main gate and by the crowd who began to come in the place and it just made increase the pressure to Jasmine and Garrett. As they entered in the arena, the signed in for this contest and then, left their friends to go to the changing rooms. They were in these rooms during ten minutes to dress up and then, the Coordinators gather all of them in the waiting room in order to be called one by one to perform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The Contest Announcer Orian advertised "Welcome to the Pokémon Contest of Accumula Town! Today, every Coordinators will show us the beauty and the skills of their Pokémon. The two best Coordinators will battle for five minutes. For the first coordinator, we have Maximilian from Eindoak Town. Please applause him and Best Wishes for all of the Coordinators!"

The public applauded as Maximilian entered in the field and was the first one to compete with Treecko. Several Coordinators performed and meanwhile in the waiting rooms, Jasmine and Garrett were still waiting for their turn but were in different spaces. Then, a young man approached Garrett.

"It's your first Contest too?" This young man asked.

"How do you know?" Garrett said.

"You shake a little. It's mine too, don't worry."

"So you're…"

Suddenly, Jasmine approached the boys.

"Logan Hunter!" She yelled.

"Jasmine Kang!" Logan yelled back.

"Well, I see you guys already know each other." Garrett stammered. "I'm gonna let you talk. I'll be watching performances if you want to talk to me."

Jasmine and Logan H. can't believe that they just met again. Indeed, Jasmine lived in Denver during three years because of her father's job and she dated Logan for one year and a half until they cheated on each other and now, they couldn't get along anymore. Jasmine believed she wasn't going to have to see him again when her family came back to Chicago.

"Did you miss me?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to see you again!" Logan answered with an ironic voice. "I miss the chicken pox more than you!"

"And so do I!" Jasmine said but stopped talking and thought about something. "I have a question for you: how did you come in this world?"

"Well, an old crazy came to my house, told me that I need to go to her world and save this world from people who would try to harm Pokémon and humans."

"Is her name Amanda?"

"It is. Besides, she mentioned six friends and I'm looking for five best friends…" Logan was interrupted by Orian who Logan in order to do his performance. "See you soon, Jaz!" He said and blinked her.

"Gross!" Jasmine said in disgust.

Logan entered in the arena and saluted the crowd which was delighted, especially a blonde girl.

"Delia, look how cute he is!" Lindy said and bit her low lip.

"His hair is way too long to be 'cute'. And he doesn't have cool socks!" Delia replied. "But let's see what he can do."

Logan introduced his Pokémon to the crowd: a Roselia. For two minutes, he stunned the crowd with the tremendous performance of Roselia, especially with the combination of Magic Leaf and Grass Whistle at the end.

Then, it was Jasmine's turn with Lillipup. The public enjoyed her performance, especially with the combination of Round and Thunder Fang. Finally, Garrett ended the first round with a wonderful performance of his Totodile. After ten minutes of deliberation, the three judges declared Logan H. and Jasmine as the two finalists of the contest.

After this announcement, the group was having lunch in a table.

"My first Contest and I reach the final!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I'm so happy!"

"And so do I!" Logan said. "Your performance was amazing! But focus on the final now." He turned to Garrett. "Sorry dude. Next time, you will do better but you were also great."

"I know but I'm still disappointed." Garrett stated. "Jasmine, I saw you talking with your future opponent earlier..."

"You know this guy?" Lindy interrupted Garrett and questioned Jasmine.

"Yes but he's not a big deal!" She answered and lied at the last part.

"Can you introduce him to me? He's so cute!"

"I'm gonna walk for a while if you excuse me. I'm not feeling really good." Jasmine said and walked away.

"Do you know what's going on with her?" Delia asked.

"I don't really know but since she talked to this Logan H., she seemed different." Garrett noticed.

Meanwhile, Jasmine promenaded across the city with her Lillipup and thought about what happened. She couldn't believe that her ex-boyfriend came back in her life and above all else, her best friend was smitten by this guy. But for now, she decided to return in the arena to compete in the final against Logan H.

A half hour later, the Contest Announcer introduced Jasmine and Logan H. for the final Battle. Both of them glanced at each other and make their Pokémon appear in the field.

"Roselia, Magic Leaf!" Logan H. ordered.

"Lillipup, Roar on the leaves!" Jasmine ordered.

Lillipup's Roar prevent him from being hit by the leaves and in addition, this created glitters, which really enjoyed the crowd and Logan H. lost 20% of his points.

"Now, Lillipup, use Thunder Fang!"

"Roselia, dodge it and then Poison Jab!"

Roselia dodge Thunder Fang at the last second and hit Lillipup with Poison Jab, which made Lillipup poisoned. Jasmine lost 35% with this action and Lillipup lost his energy minute by minute.

"Roselia, it's time to end the game! Turn on yourself and Magical Leaf!" Logan said.

Roselia turned on herself for twenty seconds and launched her Magical Leaf. It hit Lillipup very hard and fainted. The three judges wrote a red cross on their screen, which meant Logan H. won the Contest.

"Since Lillipup is unable to battle, Roselia won the final and Logan Hunter won the ribbon! Congratulate him!" Orian announced.

The whole crowd applauded the winner who saluted the public. Meanwhile, Jasmine was on her knee and cried her eyes. Her friends came to the field and tried to cheer her up.

"Come on, Jasmine!" Logan whispered to Jasmine. "It's your first Contest. Don't worry, there will be others and you will win those."

"He's right." Garrett added. "We will train together and we will win our five Ribbons. You want to eat or drink something? My treat."

"A smoothie will be good. But I have to do something first." Jasmine said.

After Logan H. received his Ribbon and went to the changing room, Jasmine appeared.

"You!" She exclaimed. "I will train very hard to become the best Coordinator and you are my motivation to manage. One day, I will have my revenge on everything!"

"I see." He responded. "However, can you give this to your blonde friend?" he requested her and give her a rose and a card. "She is kinda cute and I want to talk to her someday. I know you hate me and all but do it for your friend, please."

"Fine, give it to me. I will give her from you. See you on the Contests, Logan."

She came back with her friends after she changed her clothes.

"Thank you for cheering me up. I'm a little better." She indicated to her friends.

"And so are we." Delia said. "Now, we have to return to the road."

"You're right but first." Jasmine took the flower and the card. "Lindy, Logan Hunter wants to give this to you."

Lindy took the rose and had a wide smile. Then she read the card which was mentioned: "_I hope this won't be our only meeting. See you soon, Logan Hunter_".

"Lindy, you have an admirer!" Logan noted.

"Shut up!" Lindy pushed playfully her twin and tried to hide her pink cheeks. "Since Jasmine and Garrett are on Pokémon Contest and so is Logan Hunter, we will see him again. I can't wait for your next Contest against him." Then, she kissed the card and put it in her pocket.

After she read the card, they left Accumula Town and hit the road with a thoughtful Jasmine.

* * *

**Now, it's Jasmine who had a rival: Logan Hunter (from Shake It Up!)! What will happen next? You have to wait and see.  
**

**Lindy: Riolu  
**

**Logan: Bagon**

**Delia: Skido**

**Garrett: Totodile**

**Jasmine: Lillipup**

**Logan H: Roselia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Pokémons for the group **

The next day, the group was on the Route 2 en route to Striaton City. Delia was a morning person and decided to cook the breakfast for her friends and Pokémons. After she finished to cook and look for water, she woke up her friends.

"Delia, I'm not a morning person!" Logan complained.

"We have a lot to walk and the earliest we begin, the earliest we managed to do!" Delia explained to him.

After her friends woke up and got dressed, they all sat for having their breakfast.

"Delia, I didn't know you are a great cook." Jasmine noted.

"Well, I spend some time with my grandma and I learn to cook for goats and humans too." Delia told her. "Besides, there are a lot of berries for all of us. Let's enjoy our meal!"

The group and their Pokémon began to eat their breakfast but Bagon stopped eating and watched the forest.

"Hey Bagon, what's going on?" Logan asked.

Bagon indicated to his trainer to watch where he looked and noticed a wild Pokémon. Logan decided to see what it was but when he was close to this, a Pokémon bit him in the arm.

"Sis, what is this Pokémon?" Logan questioned Lindy. She took her Pokédex and found the file of the Pokémon.

"According to the Pokédex, you deal with a Turtwig." Lindy answered him.

"Bagon, use Dragon Breath on Turtwig!" Logan told Bagon.

Bagon used Dragon Breath but Turtwig dodged it. Then, he replied with Razor Leaf. This attack hit Bagon but it didn't seem to hurt him so bad.

"Now, Dragon Dance!" Bagon became red for three seconds and became much faster and stronger to compete against Turtwig.

"Great, now Bite!"

Bagon and Turtwig both used Bite. Bagon bit Turtwig's stomach and Turtwig bit Bagon's head.

"Bagon, spit him and use Ember!"

Bagon spat Turtwig and then, hit Turtwig very hard and burnt him.

"Logan, it's now or never if you want to capture him!" Delia shouted. "Capture him!"

Logan considered Delia's order and launched a Pokéball to Turtwig. He waited four seconds until the Pokéball stopped shaking and this confirmed that Logan owned Turtwig from now on.

"Turtwig, Getto daze!" Logan stated. "But I'm still hungry. I hope you let me something."

"Don't worry, buddy." Garrett said. "We didn't touch your meal. But hurry, we have a lot to walk."

Logan hurried to eat and then, they began to walk to Striaton City. An hour later, Jasmine stopped to admire a beautiful Togetic who flew alone.

"This Togetic is so cute!" She hissed. "I can win every Contests with her. I have to capture this Togetic."

She called Lillipup to battle Togetic. Lillipup began with Round and hit Togetic. Then, Togetic replied with Metronome and she used Hydro Pump. Lillipup managed to dodge it and replied with Thunder Fang and hit Togetic very hard. She was paralyzed and was unable to move. She seized the opportunity and captured her.

"Togetic, Getto daze!" Jasmine stated. "I'm so glad to have such a beautiful Pokémon!"

"I will have to compete with this?" Garrett said. "To compete that game, what about this huge Pokémon right there?" He pointed his finger to a Tropius.

"Go ahead, Garrett." Jasmine advised him. "You have nothing to lose."

Afterwards, he called Totodile and started the battle with Scratch. It hit Tropius and he replied with Leaf tornado with hit Totodile. He lost a lot of energy but was still able use Ice fang on Tropius' leg and he managed to freeze his entire body. Tropius couldn't move anymore and Garrett captured him.

"Tropius, Getto daze!" Garrett stated and turned to Jasmine. "I have now a Pokémon to compete against you. He's not very cute but we will work to beat you!"

"Whatever you say. It will be a pleasure." Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and they shook their hands.

Then, they arrived in a Pokémon Center and asked to Nurse Joy for healing their Pokémon. Meanwhile, Delia was waiting outside until she noticed that a Pokémon was dangerously wounded. It was a Rufflet and he was alone. She didn't think and took him to the Pokémon Center. Because of that, they waited longer and decided to eat their lunch at the Pokémon Center. Thirty minutes later, every Pokémons were fine. They left the place and before they hit the road, Delia wanted to release Rufflet but he was attached to Delia and decided to keep him.

"Congratulations, guys!" Lindy said "You all have your second Pokémon. It's great."

"Don't worry, Lindy" Jasmine cheered her up. "There are a lot of Pokémon who are waiting for you. You will find a great Pokémon."

"Like this Starly?" Delia said and pointed her forefinger to a swarm of Starlies.

Lindy looked at her Pokédex and was convinced that Starly was a great Pokémon, above all when he will become a Staraptor. So, she called Riolu and started a battle against Starly.

"Riolu, use Aurasphere!"

Riolu used Aurasphere but Starly avoided it with Double Team. Then, he replied with Wing Attack and hit Riolu but was still stand.

"Now, use Double team and hit him with quick attack!"

There were a lot of Riolu who climbed in the trees and ran to Starly and managed to hit him. Starly didn't give up easily and use Quick attack. Lindy couldn't see what's going on since Starly and Riolu both used Quick Attack and both fought back.

"Riolu, use Aurasphere!"

But it was too late. Starly used Wing Attack and hit Riolu very hard. He fell in the ground and stood up hardly.

"Lindy, Riolu is too weak to battle. You can't go on!" Logan remarked.

"I can't give up now!" She shouted. "Riolu, use Reversal!"

Riolu managed to hit Starly with it and Starly was on the ground and was very hurt. Lindy launched her Pokéball towards Starly and managed to capture him. Her friends and twin brother hugged her to congratulate her.

"Riolu is an incredible Pokémon!" Delia said.

"That's why I didn't give up!" Lindy explained. "I believe in my Pokémon and I knew he could beat him. And now, I have a cool and strong Pokémon!" She looked at Starly's Pokémon with pride and dropped a tiny tear.

The group managed to capture a second Pokémon. After this hard day, they decided to sleep outside and set up their tents. Although, Lindy was too focused for healing Starly to sleep right now and Garrett couldn't sleep.

"You still try to heal Starly?" Garrett asked and caressed Lindy's Starly.

"And you can't sleep, can you?" Lindy asked back.

"It's true. In the next few day, Logan, Delia and you will battle for your first badge and Jasmine and I will compete for our second Contest. You want some help?"

"Of course!" Lindy declared. "He need to eat some berries. Can you take some, please?"

Garrett walked in the forest and took some Sitrus berries with Totodile. However, he noticed a plane who flew over him and an unknown shield-shape sign under the plane.

"Maybe, just my imagination" He thought.

He came back to Lindy and gave her the berries and a cup of water.

"Can you explain to me how could believe that hard on Riolu?" Garrett asked.

"You remember when he saved us from the Woobats?" Garrett nodded. "Well, I knew that whatever his agony is, he will never give up. That's the way I knew my Pokémons will never give up. It's the same for all of us."

"I see. Well, it's late and we still have to walk and train for Ribbons and Badges. Goodnight Lindy."

"Goodnight Garrett." Then, he came back to his tent and fell asleep.

* * *

**Lindy: Riolu / Starly  
**

**Logan: Bagon / Turtwig  
**

**Delia: Skido / Rufflet  
**

**Garrett: Totodile / Tropius  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup / Togetic  
**

**Logan H: Roselia  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: first Gym Battles**

Two days later, the group made their way to Striaton City for the next Contest and the first Gym leader. As usual, the first they wanted to do was to take their Pokémon to Pokémon Center and then, they wanted to eat to a fancy restaurant.

"Where should we eat?" Garrett asked.

"Well, follow me." A mysterious man answered.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"An inhabitant of this city." The man said. "My name is Cilan. So, follow me to this restaurant and you can have a delightful meal."

"But we also want to know where the Gym is." Lindy said. "You see, my brother and my friend want to battle the Gym leader in order to get our badge."

"Don't worry. Eat and then, I will guide you to this Gym leader." Cilan expressed them.

The group followed Cilan to the restaurant and it appeared to be almost full. Fortunately, there was eight seats left and the group took five seats.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Cilan asked.

"Wait, are you a waiter here?" Jasmine asked back.

"Well, I recommend people who don't know the city to come here." Cilan explained. "It's a way to make advertisement and it works. So, what do you want to eat?"

The crew chose their meal and then ate. But the three trainers were waiting for their Battle and neither of three waiters are listening to them.

"Cilan, you promised us to lead us to the Gym after lunch!" Lindy shouted.

Unexpectedly, all the customers but the crew applauded and the three waiters, a red-haired, a blue-haired and a green-haired came to them.

"You asked for a battle?" the blue-haired questioned.

"Yeah!" Logan exclaimed.

"So, come with us to the basement." Cilan, the green-haired, said.

With no hesitation, the eight of them went to the basement. It was in fact a battleground and the three waiters gathered and said: "It's Showtime!"

"You are … the Gym Leaders?" Logan stammered.

"Yes." Cilan answered. "It's the only Gym to have three Leaders. Trainers can choose whoever he wants to challenge. I'm Cilan and I am a grass-type specialist." He pointed his forefinger to the blue-haired. "This is my brother Cress and he is a water-type specialist." He pointed his forefinger to the red-haired. "This is my brother Chili and he is a fire-type specialist. So, who wants to challenge who?"

Logan, Delia and Lindy gathered.

"Let's make fair and square." Lindy swished. "We determinate by drawing lots and the winner choose first."

"How can we do that?" Logan whispered. "Let's ask Garrett or Jasmine. They will choose instead of us."

"Deal!" Delia and Lindy agreed and turned to the Coordinators.

"Garrett, Jasmine, can you choose for us?" Lindy asked.

"Logan vs Chili; Lindy vs Cilan and Delia vs Cress!" Garrett and Jasmine answered in unison.

"Whaouh!" Delia shouted. "Have you combine your brains?"

"We both know what's best for you guys, right Jasmine?" Garrett questioned.

"Of course we do." Jasmine told. "I think that deserve our special handshake, Garrett!"

They made a High-10, then the Pound-It to Fist Bump to Explosion and finally, a disco move: the point for five seconds. Their friends looked at them and rolled their eyes.

"Well, is it shocking that we have our special handshake: the Jarrettshake?" Garrett questioned his friends.

"Not at all." Delia answered with a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, thanks for the advice. I go first against Cress!"

She looked at him and then, they went each on an opposite side of the battleground.

"Panpour, go!" Cress shouted.

"Skiddo, go!" Delia shouted.

"The rules are simple." the referee announced. "For the three battles, it will be a one vs one. If one of the Pokémon is unable to battle, the one who is stood up wins the battle. Hagime!"

"Panpour, Scratch!"

"Skiddo, dodge it and then Tackle!"

Skiddo dodged Scratch and hit Panpour with Tackle.

"Panpour, Dig!"

Panpour went down but didn't reappear immediately. Skiddo remained careful and watched the ground.

"Skiddo, Razor Leaf on the hole!" Delia ordered.

Skiddo attacked the hole that Panpour made and hit him. He flew away and Skiddo attacked him with Tackle but he managed to dodge it.

"Panpour, Dig again!"

Panpour made other holes but couldn't hit Skiddo.

"Skiddo, go in the hole and Leech Seed!"

She went in the hole and chased Panpour in the underground. When they left the tunnels, Skiddo hit Panpour with Leech Seed and he began to lose dangerously his energy.

"Skiddo, finish with Razor Leaf!"

Skiddo hit hard Panpour and he couldn't move.

"Panpour is unable to battle. The challenger Delia wins!" The referee stated.

"Skiddo, come back." Delia recalled Skiddo in her Pokéball. Then she whispered: "Thank you for the first badge! You did a great job."

"It's now time for the next trainers to prepare!" the referee said. Delia and Cress left the battleground to the crowd and the next trainers, Logan and Chili, come to battle."

The Gym leader and his challenger came into the battleground.

"Bagon, go!" Logan launched his Pokéball and made appear Bagon.

"Pansear, be on fire now!" Chili launched his Pokéball and made appear Pansear.

"Pansear, Flamethrower!" Chili ordered.

"Bagon, Dragon Breath!" Logan ordered.

The two attacks had the same power and no one took the advantage.

"Pansear, Dig!"

"Bagon, Dragon Dance and then, Bite!"

Pansear buried underground while Bagon strengthened. Before he could use Bite, Bagon got hit by Pansear.

"Pansear, Flame Charge!"

He inflamed and went into Bagon to hit him. Bagon stood up five seconds later.

"Hold on Bagon and use Dragon Breath."

He managed to hit Pansear and he was now the one who got hurt.

"Bagon, go to the tunnel and Bite!"

He used the numerous tunnels Pansear did and the fire-type Pokémon was now confused. Twenty seconds later, Bagon bit Pansear in the stomach.

"Pansear, Fire Punch!"

Pansear fire-punched Bagon but he avoided every punch.

"Bagon, Dragon Breath!"

Bagon spat Dragon Breath and Pansear got hurt so much that he fainted.

"Pansear is unable to battle. The challenger Logan wins!" The referee stated.

"Dude, you made a great job. Come back into your Pokéball." Logan made Bagon come back into his Pokéball.

"Thanks for the Pokémon battle. I would like to introduce to you the last battle between our Gym Leader Cilan and the last challenger Lindy. Please, come into the battleground."

"It's time for the battle to be served!" Cilan exclaimed. "My premium brand Pokémon, Pansage!" He made his Pokémon appear in the ground.

"Starly, come on!" Lindy shouted and made appear Starly.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

"Starly, Double Team and Quick Attack!"

Starly avoided the seeds and hit quickly Pansage.

"Pansage, dive into the holes and bullet seed!"

"Starly, wait until he reappears and use Wing Attack!"

Pansage disappeared in the underground while Starly flew and waited for Pansage. When he reappeared, Starly missed his attack and got hit by Bullet Seed.

"Now, it's tasting time!" Cilan suddenly exclaimed with a small smile and clapped his hands.

The group looked shocked at Cilan, especially Lindy, while his brothers hit their head with their forehead.

"Don't worry!" Cress reassured the crew. "Cilan is a Pokémon Connoisseur. He does it to everybody."

"Let me look at your Starly carefully." Cilan said. "You are a novice and you barely trained him but efficiently. Although, he seems to want to give everything he can to win and he's really attached to you. You trained him very well. You have inside of you the spirit of a karateka and you want to give it to your Pokémons. That's why your Starly is so fast and you can adapt to his speed. The ties between him and you are great, so if you improve, you can be uneasily defeated."

Everybody dropped their jaw. Lindy's friends and even she didn't realized it until now.

"Whaouh!" that's everything Lindy's mouth could release. Then, she took a deep breath and said: "Starly, rotate around yourself, Double Team, go into the holes and Wing Attack but always rotate around yourself!"

Starly executed the orders and Pansage couldn't see where Starly was.

"Pansage, Solar Beam!"

Pansage activated Solar Ball and waited for Starly to launch his beam. When Starly reappeared, it was too late for Pansage. He got hurt painfully and eventually fainted.

"Pansage is unable to battle. The challenger Lindy wins!" The referee stated.

"Starly, you were amazing!" Lindy shouted and hugged him. Then, she made Starly come back to his Pokéball. The three Gym Leaders gathered next to their challengers and hold the badges and badge cases.

"You three were amazing today and this badge is the symbol of your victory here." Chili declared. "You need seven more if you want to compete in the Pokémon League!"

The three leaders gave to Lindy, Logan and Delia the Trio Badge, symbol of their victory in Striaton City.

"Guys, this is so fantastic!" Lindy expressed. "It so beautiful, I love it, I love it, I love it!"

"Calm down, Lindy!" Logan uttered. "This is just a badge. You can explode of joy after you win your eighth badge!"

Suddenly, a young man ran to the Leaders and was really tired.

"Hey Tim, what's going on?" Cilan asked.

"Team Plasma took Pokémons again." Tim blurted out while he was catching his breath.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What will happen next?**

**Lindy: Riolu / Starly  
**

**Logan: Bagon / Turtwig  
**

**Delia: Skido / Rufflet  
**

**Garrett: Totodile / Tropius  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup / Togetic  
**

**Logan H: Roselia  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank sean. p. ware , Juanita, JarrettorForever, StylishFashionista, Guest and TheMysteryGirl007 for review my story.**

**Now, here comes the chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Team Plasma**

* * *

_Previously_

_Suddenly, a young man ran to the Leaders and was really tired._

_"Hey Tim, what's going on?" Cilan asked._

_"Team Plasma took Pokémons again." Tim blurted out._

* * *

The three Gym Leaders looked shocked.

"Once again?!" Cress groaned. "What do they expect from this city?"

"Excuse me" Garrett spoke in. "But what is Team Plasma?"

"Team Plasma is a criminal organization who wants to "liberate" all Pokémon from their trainers, by either convincing the trainer to release their Pokémon, or by theft." Cilan explained. "Which is weird because all the members have Pokémons. We could say that it is a good action because they seem to care about Pokémon but in fact, we don't know what hides these actions. So, Unova Police wants to shut down this organization but they are too smart to get caught for yet."

The five friends gathered.

"Guys, do you think this could be the organization the parchment talked about?" Logan asked.

"No, Logan" Delia said with a sarcastic tone. "A whole region wants to stop Team Plasma but there is no way that these could be those we're looking for."

"If what Cilan says is true, we have to be prepared for this." Lindy remarked. "Police wants to stop them but they can't and we are supposed to be the chosen ones. How can we stop them?"

"I made appear Lillipup and he can looking for some hints." Jasmine suggested and made appear Lillipup. "In the meantime, one of us should take the Pokémon that you used for the battles to the Pokémon Center and then, join us."

"I got this." Logan replied. "Lindy, Delia, give me your Pokémon and I give you back later. Good luck with that."

Lindy and Delia gave Starly and Skiddo to Logan who ran to the Pokémon Center. Meanwhile, his friends ran to the garden on the west side of the city.

"Tropius, go!" Garrett made appear Tropius. "Fly and warn me if something's wrong."

Tropius flew away. Then, they saw a little girl who ran away until she bumped Lindy.

"Hey little girl, what happened to you?" Lindy asked.

"Strangers took me my Emolga but I can't make up for them!" The little girl whined.

"Don't worry, we will save her for you." Jasmine said. "Do you have something which belongs to her?"

"This headband." The little girl showed to the group.

"Lillipup, smell and look for Emolga!" Jasmine made Lillipup smelled the headband.

Then, he smelled the ground and ran to the park. Jasmine, her friends and the little girl followed Lillipup until they found Emolga who is confined in a cage. There, they also saw four persons with a black uniform with a logo in their shirt. The logo is in shield-shape, the right side was back and the left side was white and in the middle of the logo, there was the letter P written in blue and a Z backwards.

"I recognize this logo!" Garrett cried. "I saw it when we were in the Route 2."

"We never saw it." Delia noticed. Lindy and Jasmine nodded.

"But it was at night, when I have taken some Berries for Lindy's Starly." Garrett replied. "I have seen a plane and on the bottom of the plane, there was THIS logo printed."

"It's not the point, Garrett!" Jasmine stated. "I mean, look at them. They try to steal Pokémons and now, we have to stop them."

Right after, Logan came back with the Pokéballs.

"So, what do we do now?" Logan asked.

"Fight them." Lindy asserted. She turned to the four persons in uniform. "Hey, black uniforms! Want to fight for real?"

"What do you want, kiddos?" The person n°1 asked.

"Stop stealing Pokémons, otherwise we will wound you!" Garrett guaranteed.

"You are kids and we're adults. Mind your businesses." The person n°2 asked.

"We don't have choices. Totodile, go!" Garrett shouted.

His friends made appear all their Pokémon and so did Team Plasma's grunts. They had two Patrats, two Purrloins, two Scraggys, one Seviper, one Koffing, one Pawniard and one Golbat.

"Bagon, Ember on Purrloin and Turtwig, Rock Climb on Patrat!" Logan shouted

"Riolu, Aurasphere on Pawniard and Starly, Wing Attack on Golbat!" Lindy shouted.

"Lillipup, Thunder Fang on Koffing and Togetic, Aerial Ace on Scraggy!" Jasmine shouted.

"Totodile, Ice Fang on the other Purrloin!" Garrett shouted.

"Skiddo, Leech Seed on all our opponents and Rufflet, air Slash on Seviper!" Delia shouted.

The nine Pokémons hit all of their opponents before the grunts could reply to counter or avoid the attacks. Besides, because of Skiddo's seeds, they were all losing their energies.

"Boss, our Pokémons are in a bad situation! Some kids attack us!" Grunt n°2 informed.

"You were attacked by kids and they beat you?!" The boss thundered. "But don't worry. We are done in Striaton city. You can come back in our base."

"Roger!" Grunt n°2 finished the communication. He turned to his opponents. "You are lucky we are done in this city. Don't ever try to cause trouble or else…"

Afterwards, his companions and he left the park. The grunts let one cage which contained the Emolga they were looking for.

"Take back your Pokémon, little girl." Jasmine said. "Be careful and I hope Team Plasma won't bother you again."

"Thank you for finding my Emolga." The little girl smiled. "I hope I won't face them again." Finally, she walked away, probably at her home. The five friends recalled their Pokémons and then, Tropius came back to his trainer.

"Tropius, did you find something?" Garrett asked.

Tropius indicated the east where there was smoke and they ran to the other side of the city. There, they found a wrecked research facility who just exploded and found a wounded woman.

"Miss, what happened to this place and who are you?" Logan asked.

"Team Plasma took the Dream Mist." The woman said. "By the way, I'm Fennel."

"Lindy, can you take care of Fennel while we search Team Plasma separately?" Garrett asked.

"Of course I can." Lindy answered. "But take Starly with you. He will be more useful with you than with me right now."

Except Lindy, the group are looking everywhere in what it remains from this laboratory until Logan remarked an airplane in the backyard of the laboratory. He went there and saw a guy in a lab coat, glasses and blonde hair who was about to embark in his plane until this blonde guy noticed Logan.

"Hey you!" The blonde guy yelled. "What are doing here?"

"I'm supposed to ask you this question. Why is the lab in ruin?!" Logan yelled back.

"Well, Fennel didn't collaborate, so I had to force her!" The blonde guy answered.

Logan remarked the same logo in the plane than the people he fought earlier in the park.

"You are from Team Plasma too!" Logan realized. "What the heck do you want?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you. Leave us alone, you don't know what kind of things we are capable to do." He looked carefully at Logan's Pokémons.

"Are you one of these teens who attacked my grunts at the park?" He asked suddenly.

"I am." Logan took a threatening voice. "We are looking for you and you're lucky they are not with me right now."

"I am expected somewhere. So, I won't bother you anymore."

Next, his plane took off before Logan could say something else. Logan's friends joined him in the backyard.

"Did you find something here, dude?" Garrett asked.

"I found this same Team Plasma guys but they just flew away." He pointed to the plane.

"What did you do?" Delia said.

"Some blonde guy with a lab coat talked to me about Team Plasma and told me to leave them alone because they are unpredictable and capable of the worse." Logan affirmed. "Guys, we have to be very prepared because this is sure: we have been sent here to eradicate this Team Plasma." Logan finished.

* * *

**Now, we know something more about the parchment. **

**Lindy: Riolu / Starly  
**

**Logan: Bagon / Turtwig  
**

**Delia: Skido / Rufflet  
**

**Garrett: Totodile / Tropius  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup / Togetic  
**

**Logan H: Roselia  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank the US, Canadian, UK and French armies for the 70th anniversary of the D-Day!  
**

**Now, here comes the chapter 8! Our heroes have their own battle to lead! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Togetic vs Tropius  
**

* * *

The next day, Jasmine and Garrett competed for their second Pokémon Contest, this time in Striaton City. They were both disappointed by their first Contest, especially Jasmine, and they wanted to show to themselves and their friends what they could do. They both decided to compete with their new Pokémon.

"Jasmine, Togetic and you will win this contest!" Lindy declared. "I mean, this Pokémon is so beautiful. Judges can't deny you."

"Don't you forget Tropius and your other best friend?" Garrett asked in disbelief.

"Of course not." She reassured him.

"Great." Garrett said. "I'm gonna train for a while with Tropius and then, I will join you in the arena."

"And so do I." Jasmine added. "But I'm going to the park. See you in the arena, guys."

Jasmine and Garrett left their friends and went training separately. An hour later, they joined the arena. They both went to the changing room and dressed up with their contest outfits. Ten minutes later, every Coordinators gathered in the waiting room and were focused on the television.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The Contest Announcer Orian advertised. "Welcome to the Pokémon Contest of Striaton City! Today, every Coordinators will show us the beauty and the skills of their Pokémon. The two best Coordinators will battle during five minutes. For the first presentation, we have Stella from Celestic Town. Please applause her and Best Wishes for all of the Coordinators!"

Stella entered in the field and the crowd applauded her. She competed with Chimchar. Two minutes later, the crowd was amazed by her performance. Several Coordinators later, it was Jasmine's turn. She felt more confident and wanted to prove it. The public acclaimed her and made appear her Togetic.

"Togetic, Fairy Wind and then Metronome!"

Togetic used Fairy Wind and then Metronome. Suddenly, Metronome made appear the attack Swift who circled thanks to the Fairy Wind.

"And now, Aerial Ace to destroy these meteors!"

Togetic destroyed every meteor from the Swift attack and that created a marvelous firework. Finally, Togetic stood up next to Jasmine to finish the performance.

"What a brilliant performance by Jasmine. Please applause her!" Orian requested.

Jasmine came back to the waiting room when she saw Garrett in the hallway.

"Togetic had been incredible! I can't mess up." Garrett told.

"You better!" Jasmine exclaimed playfully. "We have to go in final both of us. Good luck!"

They high-5ed and Jasmine made her way to the waiting room while Garrett has been called by the Orian's announcement and entered in the arena.

"Tropius, wonder them!" Garrett made appear his Pokémon who was flying.

"Begin with Twister and Leaf tornado on the twister!"

Tropius started a twister and followed up with Leaf Tornado. Everyone hid their eyes with their hands.

"Whaouh! It's hard to stay stand with this powerful twister!" Orian said.

"Great, now Air Slash on the twister!"

Tropius cut in half the twister and could fly between the two parts of the storm.

"And now, Synthesis to finish!"

Tropius healed himself and added beauty to this windy performance and completed his performance.

"Well, that was an amazing by Garrett!" Orian publicized. "This concludes the first round! You can applause once again all of our Coordinators!"

"Jasmine and Garrett were incredible!" Logan launched in the crowd to Lindy and Delia as they all applauded.

"You're right." Delia added. "I was a little afraid for Jasmine but she could handle it."

"Guys, we have to wait for the judges' decisions." Lindy replied.

They were waiting for ten minutes, just like the rest of the public and the Coordinators.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our judges made their decision and, let's see who will be our finalists." Orian, the public and the Coordinators watched at the screen and saw the faces.

"So, our finalists will be Jasmine and Garrett!" Orian announced.

In the waiting room, Jasmine and Garrett expressed their gladness and then, hugged.

"I'm so happy we reach the final!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"And so am I!" Garrett added. Suddenly, he looked at Jasmine and said: "But I will be the winner today!"

"Is it a challenge?" Jasmine asked. "Because I'm in!"

"It is. Jarrettshake and then we lunch with our friends?" Garrett asked.

Jasmine nodded and made the Jarrettshake. Afterwards, they joined their friend at the entrance who hugged them.

"Guys, you have been so incredible this morning!" Lindy cried out loud.

"Thank you." Jasmine affirmed. "But for now, I really need to eat lunch and then, the battle against my best friend." She looked at Garrett and both launched a challenging look.

"Whaouh!" Logan remarked. "You guys want to kill each other now!"

"Not really in fact." Jasmine retorted. "It's just that both of us want to win ribbons and I know we are best friends, but also best rivals, right Garrett?"

"Best rivals until the end of the Grand Festival!" They high-5ed.

"So, let's go eat. I'm starving!" Logan groaned and his friend heard his stomach gurgle.

"That wasn't necessary to tell us." Delia noticed. "Your stomach talked for your brain."

They laughed at the statement and made their way to a restaurant and took some sandwiches so they could eat in the grass and talked for an hour. Later, the crowd came back to the arena and Garrett and Jasmine prepared for the final.

"Logan, would you like to take care of Lillipup? I want him to see the final." Jasmine asked.

"Of course!" Logan exclaimed. "Besides, he loves me so much." He looked at Lillipup. "Come with Uncle Logan, little boy!"

After they got ready and Logan left the changing room, the two finalists waited for their appeal.

"Nervous?" Garrett attempted to intimidate his opponent.

"Don't try this." Jasmine said. "That will never work."

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Orian said. "Welcome back to the Pokémon Contest of Striaton City. Now, this is the most exciting moment of the day: the Contest Battle. This battle will be a one vs one. Each Coordinator begins with 100 points and loses points when their Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails or when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly appealing move or combination. Today, it will be Garrett against Jasmine, who was finalist in Accumula Town. Please applause them very loud!"

The two Coordinators made their way to the opposite side of each other and called their Pokémons.

"Togetic vs Tropius, a Sky Contest Battle!" Orian shouted. "May the best flyer win! Hagime!"

"Jasmine, please attack first." Garrett asked.

"It's your choice!" Jasmine warned him. "Togetic, Aerial Ace!"

Togetic fly fast to Tropius and attempt to hit him but failed. Jasmine lost 5 points.

"Great Tropius, now use Leaf Tornado!"

Tropius activated his attacked and a storm of leaf touched Togetic who wasn't very affected by the attack but the beauty of the execution made lose 10 more points to Jasmine.

"Togetic, Sweet Kiss!"

Togetic kissed the air and a pink heart appeared from her mouth. This heart hit Tropius who became confused. Besides, Garrett lost 10 points.

"Now, Tropius is confused!" Orian commented. "He should better hurry to find a way out of this confusion before something bad happens!"

"Tropius, listen to me!" Garrett shouted. "If you can, don't forget who is your real opponent and hit her with Twister."

But Tropius was too confused to focus on his attack and missed his attack. Garrett lost 10 more points.

"Togetic, we have the advantage now. Use Fairy Wind!"

Tropius was stricken by the wind and Garret lost 5 points. Suddenly, he has an idea.

"Tropius, bump yourself against the wall, now!"

The crowd and the judges were shocked by Garret's order. But Tropius obeyed and bumped himself against the wall. Garrett lost 10 points once again but fortunately, Tropius was not confused anymore.

"Well played by Garrett!" Orian stated. "Even if he lost points, his Pokémon is out of the confusion now!"

"Togetic, Metronome!"

The Metronome made appear Hyper Beam.

"Tropius, Air Slash on the Hyper Beam now and then, fly away!"

Hyper Beam was interrupted by Tropius' Air Slash and in addition, smoke appeared in the arena. Jasmine lost 15 points because of that.

"Now, use Twister!" Garrett shouted.

Jasmine didn't see the twister until it struck Togetic. She lost 15 points.

"There are 30 seconds left and the score is still narrow!" Orian commented.

"Jasmine, it's now or never to end this game! Tropius, Air Slash!"

"Garrett, you're going down! Togetic, Fairy Wind!"

Tropius and Togetic both used their attack and both of them hurt his opponent but Tropius was more affected. Jasmine lost 5 points but Garrett lost 15 points.

"Tropius, Twister!"

"Togetic, Aerial Ace!"

Before Togetic could hit Tropius, the twister hit Togetic and flew away from Tropius.

"Time's up!" Orian yelled.

Jasmine, Garrett, Togetic and Tropius were frozen and looked at the screen. In the crowd, nobody could see who won since the fight was so tight and they kept their breath. Although, the screen finally displayed the winner.

"And the winner by just 5 points of difference… Garrett!"

He cried out loud of joy. The whole crowd acclaimed him and saluted Jasmine too. Garrett then ran to Jasmine.

"Thank you for this wonderful final. Togetic was awesome." Garrett cheered Jasmine up.

"Tropius was awesome too." Jasmine stated. "But it's still a defeat for me!" There was a little tear on her face.

"Wash me this tear, please." Garrett begged. "There are still a lot of Contests. You will be awesome."

"Thank you." Jasmine whispered. "Congratulations, anyway!"

Then, Orian came to Garrett and hold the Ribbon.

"Garrett, congratulations for your performance today!" Orian stated. "You amazed the crowd and you deserved this Ribbon." She gave a white and blue Ribbon to Garrett and on the back, it was written _Striaton Pokémon Contest_. "Please applause him once again."

Everybody applauded but his best friend, Logan. He noted that Lillipup straightened his ears and began to run.

"Guys, Lillipup ran away. I will catch him up." Logan told Lindy and Delia.

"Go!" Lindy said. "We will be at the entrance of the arena if you finished."

Logan followed Lillipup who was running faster and faster. 20 feet away from the stadium, he saw a brunette guy with short hair, a blue shirt, a red and white short pants and black shoes who was yelling at two of his Pokémons.

"Elekid, Magby, you are a shame!" This boy shouted. "What did I think when I wanted to catch you? We can't be together anymore. It's over! Get out of my way!"

Logan couldn't see this happening and not interfere.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to your Pokémons?!" Logan yelled at him.

"Mind your business, wimp!" The boy shouted.

"Who are you to call me a wimp?" Logan asked.

"I am Auster and I want to be a Pokémon Master. And these two are jokes. I can't be a champion with them!"

"How many Pokémon do you have?" Logan said.

"I have two. Do you want to challenge me?" Auster asked.

"Oh yes I do! A double battle until the two Pokémon faint, right now!" Logan set the rules.

"Get ready to get blown out!" Auster warned him. "Sneasel, Dewott, go!"

He made appear his two Pokémons.

"To compete, Bagon, Turtwig, forward!" Logan shouted.

_Meanwhile_

In the waiting room, Lindy and Delia were waiting for their friends who were still dressing up. Five minutes later, Garrett came back to their friends.

"Garrett, can I see the Ribbon, please?" Lindy begged him.

"Calm down but sure, you can see it." Garrett answered.

Lindy had stars in her eyes when she looked at the Ribbon. Then, Jasmine appeared.

"Jaz, it's okay, you know." Delia cheered her up. "There will be plenty of Contests."

"I know, but still." She complained. "I lost once again."

"Togetic and Lillipup are awesome!" Lindy noted. "You are lucky to have them!"

"You're right." Suddenly, Jasmine realized that she hadn't Lillipup. "Guys, where is Logan?"

"I don't know." Lindy asserted. "Lillipup noticed something and began to ran, so Logan followed him."

"This is bad!" Jasmine exclaimed. "We have to find them before something wrong happens to my Lillipup!"

Her three friends looked at her.

"What?" Jasmine asked them. Then she remembered. "And Logan of course. But let's go!"

They ran and looked for Logan until they heard something which heard like a Pokémon battle. They went where the noise was and noticed a crowd who gathered around the battle.

"What's going on?" Garrett asked to a random person.

"A Double Battle." The person affirmed. "Some guy with a Bagon and a Turtwig started a Battle but I don't know exactly why."

The four friends looked in disbelief. Then, they tried and made their way to see the two persons who were doing a Pokémon Battle. Then, they recognized one of them.

"Logan?!" His four friends shouted.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Logan asked in disbelief. "I thought we will meet in the entrance of the arena, not here."

"How can he be so dumb?" Delia whispered to her friends.

"I don't know." Lindy answered. Then, she turned to her twin brother. "Why are you doing a Pokémon Battle now?"

"He called me wimp and dared to give up on his Pokémons. He needs a lesson!" Logan said.

"Hey!" Auster called Logan. "Let's finish this and then, you can talk with your wimp friends!"

"Logan, whip his butt!" Garrett ordered him.

"With pleasure!" Logan added. "Bagon, Dragon Breath on Sneasel and Turtwig, Razor Leaf on Dewott!"

Bagon managed to hit Sneasel and so did Turtwig. Auster's Pokémons were near to faint and so did Logan's Pokémon.

"Sneasel, Ice Beam once again on Turtwig and Dewott, Night Slash on Bagon!"

"Bagon, protect Turtwig with Ember and Turtwig, withdraw!"

Turtwig protected himself with Withdraw and Bagon used Ember. But the attack was so powerful that actually, Bagon just learned Flamethrower. Thanks to that, Ice Beam was useless and Sneasel fainted; hit by Flamethrower.

"Turtwig, Bagon, Dewott is alone. Now, combine Razor Leaf and Dragon Breath to end the game!"

By combining their attack, Bagon launched Dragon Breath which was quickly added around by Turtwig's Razor Leaf. Dewott couldn't bear this combination and fainted.

"I won! Turtwig, Bagon, you were awesome!" Logan said to his Pokémons.

"Sneasel, Dewott, come back!" Auster said. "You have been so weak today!"

"Auster!" Logan called Auster who was leaving. "You shouldn't do that to your Pokémons. They were great but they can progress if you support them instead of make them suffer."

"Shut up with your sermon, priest!" Auster launched. "We will fight one day and I will win this time!"

Everybody looked at him. Then, Logan and his friends made a group hug.

"Logan, you should teach me this combination!" Garrett said and Logan chuckled at the statement.

"Maybe one day." Logan replied. "But sorry for earlier. Lillipup ran away and I couldn't let him go like that."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, priest." Jasmine said and chuckled a little. "You took care of my Lillipup and you save the honor of these two other Pokémons."

Everybody nodded. Elekid and Magby looked at Logan and hugged his leg.

"Well, these two love you so much they don't want to leave you!" Garrett noticed.

"Elekid, Magby, do you want me to become your trainer?" Logan asked them with a soft voice.

They nodded and Logan captured them right after.

"Great, now I have two awesome Pokémons! So, what are we going to do?"

"Eat and sleep quietly. Tomorrow, we will hit the road, once again!"

The five friends returned to the Pokémon to heal them and then, they all dinner and they finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Now, Logan has a rival! Stay tuned for the next chapters. And don't forget to review!**

**Let me introduce Auster: he's a OC as you can see. I'm based his personality on Paul, Ash's rival in Sinnoh(you can find Paul's profile on Bulbapedia). I made him play by Bradley Steven Perry(he plays funny roles but now, it's more serious and brutal).**

**Lindy: Riolu / Starly  
**

**Logan: Bagon / Turtwig / Elekid / Magby  
**

**Delia: Skido / Rufflet  
**

**Garrett: Totodile / Tropius  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup / Togetic  
**

**Logan H: Roselia  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Battle Club**

After the contest of Striaton City, the group continued their journey in Unova and were now on the Route 3. Before arriving at the next city, Nacrene City, for the next step of the Pokémon League, they arrived at Luxuria Town. This city will hold a contest two days after the group arrived. Before they arrived at this city, they got new Pokémons. Lindy got a Froakie, Garrett caught an Espurr, Delia caught an Eevee and Jasmine got a Mawile.

"The Contest will be in two days." Jasmine said. "What are we gonna do meanwhile?"

"Well, we can train and battle at the battle Club." Logan answered as he looked at a billboard.

"That looks great!" Delia added. "Let's go."

Before they went to the Battle Club, they healed their Pokémons at the Pokémon Center and had lunch. An hour later, they finally made their way to the Pokémon Battle Club.

"This place is awesome!" Lindy shouted. "Look at the brochure: there are swimming pools, battlegrounds, computers to look at all the trainers, gymnasiums! And most of all: battle Club exist in a lot of cities! Where should I begin?"

"Why not a battle against me to begin with?" A person suddenly asked.

The group turned to see Trip who was looking at Delia. He unexpectedly photographed the group.

"Why are you taking a picture of us?" Jasmine asked him in disbelief. "Besides, I wasn't good-looking enough!"

"Don't worry, you always look beautiful." Garrett said.

"Thanks, Garrett. And so do you!" She said and their cheeks turned red.

"Anyway, I wanted to train here too until I saw Delia." Trip said. "I wanted to take my revenge on her. FYI, I love photography and it helps me during my journey. So Delia, do you accept my challenge?"

"I just want to check something at the computer and then, I will battle you." Delia answered.

With her group, they checked their own profile at the computer and realized that they have a lot to do to be at the top. Even Trip had already three Badges. Afterwards, they went to the battleground in order to see Delia's battle. Trip and she got ready for the battle.

"Good afternoon, kids!" A large man with a grey shirt and pants greeted. "I'm Don George, the owner of this place. How do you find this place?"

"My friend is about to battle her rival and we didn't test the place seriously but it looks great!" Garrett answered.

"She did great!" Don George noticed. "I will be the referee if it doesn't bother you."

"It will be a pleasure, Don George." Delia added.

Trip and Delia agreed to a 3vs3 battle since Delia had just three Pokémons.

"Hagime!" George shouted.

"Tranquil, go!" Trip called his Pokémon.

"Eevee, go!" Delia said and made appear her Pokémon.

"Tranquil, Air Cutter!"

Air Cutter hit Eevee but is still stood up.

"Eevee, Sand Attack!"

Eevee's Sand Attack reached Tranquil's eyes who couldn't see anything.

"Great, Eevee. Now, Tackle!"

"Tranquil, Double Team and Aerial Ace!"

Despite the temporary blindness, Tranquil dodged Eevee but missed Aerial Ace. Tranquil recovered his eyesight right after.

"Tranquil, Air Cutter!"

"Eevee, Dig!"

Eevee dig in the ground and avoided Air Cutter.

"Tranquil, Work Up, go inside the hole and Aerial Ace!"

While Eevee was still waiting for the right moment to attack but Tranquil hit him so hard that Eevee fainted.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" Don George stated.

"Eevee, come back!" Then, Delia whispered. "You will have better opportunities to win." She shouted: "Skiddo, go!"

"Do you have any Pokémons left or are you a little crazy?" Trip asked with a doubtful face.

"A little crazy but thank you for the compliment!" Delia exclaimed.

Trip looked at her in disbelief.

"Sorry, we can't do anything for her." Jasmine explained. Her friends nodded and Trip shrugged.

"Well, Tranquil, Aerial Ace!"

"Skiddo, Leech Seed!"

Skiddo got hit by Aerial Ace but managed to infect her opponent with Leech Seed.

"Tranquil, Air Cutter!"

"Skiddo, Razor Leaf!"

Skiddo got hit by Air Cutter and fainted and Tranquil lost his energy because of Leech Seed and fainted too.

"Skiddo and Tranquil are unable to battle!" Don George stated.

"My final Pokémon: Rufflet!" Delia said.

"Servine, finish the job!" Trip called his Pokémon.

"Rufflet, Crush Claw!"

"Servine, Cut!"

Rufflet and Servine managed their attack and both got hurt.

"Servine, Leer!"

Servine came closer to Rufflet and looked at him with red eyes like if he wanted to kill him. Rufflet was scared.

"Rufflet, don't be intimidated and Air Slash!"

"Servine, Tackle!"

Because of Leer, Rufflet lost his focus and missed Air Slash. Then, Servine hit Rufflet who fainted.

"Rufflet is unable to battle. Trip wins the battle!" Don George stated.

Delia's friends were disappointed as Delia and Trip recalled their Pokémons.

"Delia, your Pokémons need more training." Trip said. "I'm done here, so see you soon."

He was about to leave the battleground until everybody heard an explosion.

"What was this explosion?!" Jasmine asked scared.

"It comes from the treatment room. Come with me, all of you!" Don George ordered.

Don George, the five friends and Trip ran across the Battle Club when they saw a bunch of people with a black uniform who frightened some trainers but one of them was fighting this bunch of people.

"Dratini, Dragon Breath and Vivillon, Energy Ball!" the trainer ordered.

"Lindy, Garrett, help this trainer!" Logan ordered. "The rest and I go check the treatment room!"

"All right. Riolu, Aurasphere!" Lindy said and helped the trainer with her Riolu. When the trainer saw Aurasphere, he turned around and saw Garrett and Lindy.

"It's good to have help eventually." The trainer said and was relieved to see Lindy and Garrett. Then, she looked at Lindy. "And to see you again, of course."

"Yeah, me too, Logan!" Lindy said and chuckled.

"Guys, we have worse problems now." Garrett interrupted them. "Espurr, Thunderbolt!"

He made appear his Espurr and she hit Team Plasma's grunts' Pokémons and were all of five paralyzed.

"Dratini, Ice Beam!"

Dratini froze the five Pokémons and the grunts folded to find another way to the treatment room. Lindy, Garrett and Logan H. recalled all their Pokémon and tried and joined their friends who were already in this room. It was partially broken, medicine were on the floor but wounded Pokémons were safe, thanks to Logan W., Jasmine, Delia, Trip and Don George. On the other side, they looked at a blond guy with a lab coat, glasses and blond hair and his two Pokémons, Metang and Klang.

"Metang, Meteor Mash on Turtwig and Klang, Thunderbolt on Mawile!"

Metang and Klang managed to attack both Turtwig and Mawile but Mawile seemed to hold on.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf!"

But Turtwig became suddenly white and bright.

"What's going on with my Turtwig?" Logan asked astonished.

"Turtwig is evolving." Don George explained.

During twenty seconds, Turtwig was bright and changed. Then, he evolved into Grotle.

"Great!" Logan exclaimed. "Now, he will be more powerful. Grotle, Razor Leaf!"

Instead of Razor Leaf, Grotle used Grass Pledge who hit Metang hard.

"Now, run to Metang and Bite!"

But there was a problem: Grotle was slow.

"Metang, use Zen Headbutt!"

Metang managed to hit Grotle but he managed to take the hit.

"Mawile, Stone Edge on Metang and Klang!" Jasmine shouted.

Mawile made faint both Metang and Klang with Stone Edge.

"Metang, Klang, come back!" The blond guy said.

He was about to leave until Logan H. stood in his way.

"You're not going anywhere until you told us who you are and why you did this!" Logan H. told.

"I'm Colress!" He said and evilly smiled. Then, he looked at Logan W. "I warned you before to never ever mind my business but you did. This is just one of our multiple things we can do! Looks like we will see each other again. I hope not for you. Now, please, get out of my way!"

Logan H., having what he wanted, left him alone and Colress left the Club Battle.

"Is everybody alright?" Don George asked.

"Pretty much!" Delia answered. "So, who wants to train?"

"I really do!" Logan W. exclaimed. "I don't know what happened to my Turtwig and I need to understand!"

"Good luck and no Loganing!" Lindy warned him.

"What's Loganing?" Logan H. said confused.

"Not doing work!" Delia said.

"Finding shortcuts!" Garrett added.

"Taking the easy way out!" Jasmine replied.

"Loganing!" Lindy, Delia, Garrett and Jasmine said in unison and laughed.

"Laugh as you want but this time is over. I'll see you at the gym!" Logan W. said and walked away.

"I'm gonna heal my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center and then, I'll come back!" Delia told and walked away too.

"I'm gonna go to the swimming pool to train Totodile for the next Contest!" Garrett said.

"Wait!" Lindy said. "I want to train Froakie in the swimming pool too!"

Lindy and Garrett both went to the changing rooms and dressed up with their swimming trunks. Afterwards, they arrived at the swimming pool and called Froakie and Totodile.

"Totodile, you have to be faster now, so swim back and forth three times and then, do it again with Aqua Jet!" Garrett said.

"Froakie, I just got you and I want to see your abilities. You will do like Totodile with some back and forth in the swimming pool." Lindy said.

While their Pokémons were swimming back and forth in the pool, their trainers were just paddling in the water.

"So Lindy, I can see you are smitten by Hunter." Garrett noticed.

"That's not true!" Lindy denied. "I was just happy that someone was tough and courageous enough to fight Team Plasma like we do."

"I know you, Lindy." Garrett asserted. "You never chuckled in front of a guy unless if you find him attractive."

"Maybe you're right." Lindy eventually said after a moment of hesitation. "But it's not like if I'm the only one in this room who has the same feeling!"

"What are you talking about?" Garrett asked doubtful.

"Jasmine and you like each other!" Lindy answered. "Logan, Delia and I talked about that a few weeks ago and we all agreed about that."

"That's not true!" Garrett said. "It's just that Jasmine is my closest friend, even closer than Logan but there's anything more."

"But you are lucky to have a crush on her, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because of Jasmine, he will never want to date me or even if he wants, Jasmine will be bothered by that."

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You will ask him out."

_Meanwhile._

Jasmine and Logan were alone at the hallway after her friends left them.

"Should I thank you for this or be still mad at you, Hunter?" Jasmine asked.

"Whatever you want." Logan H. answered. "I won't care."

"Last time we met, you said that an old lady told you about saving this world?" Jasmine said.

"That's right." Logan replied. "Then, she guided me to this world, I got a Roselia and began my journey. I chose to compete on Contests and I'm looking for a group so I can the world with them."

"Good luck with that." Jasmine fostered him. "So, what's up in Denver since I left?"

"I don't know. I move to Chicago six months ago but before I left, everything was good." Logan H. declared. Jasmine's jaw dropped when he said he's living now in Chicago.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" Logan asked.

"You are the one my group is looking for!" Jasmine yelled.

"What's the big deal with that and what do you mean by 'looking for'?"

"I live in Chicago now and it looks like you are the sixth Chicagoan of the prophecy." Jasmine announced.

"So…" Logan H. stammered.

"You have to travel with us!" Jasmine said and tears drop in her eyes.

"That's great!" Logan H. said.

"Seriously? You know we have to stand each other until we destroy Team Plasma?" Jasmine tried to explain to Logan H.

"Except you, your group seems cool." Logan H. confirmed.

Jasmine glared mad at him.

_Three hours later, after the training session and at the sunset._

The group and Logan H. gathered in a restaurant so they can eat.

"So Jasmine, can you introduce this guy?" Delia asked.

"Well, he will be our sixth friend." Jasmine announced.

The Watsons, Delia and Garrett were shocked by this news.

"So, you're from Chicago?" Logan W. asked.

"Actually, I moved to Chicago with my dad six months before I was dropped in this world." Logan H. explained.

"Great, a new guy friend!" Garrett said. "I hope this will work this time."

"So, the old lady told me that you will explain me the reason we have been dropped in this world. Explanations?" Logan H. asked.

"It's simple." Lindy said and chuckled. "Team Plasma, the group we fought earlier, is a criminal group who wants that anybody gets Pokémons because they cared about them. But they harm scientists and steal Pokémons, so we have to eliminate them before it's too late. Although, we have to be really prepared. So, my twin brother Logan, Delia and I compete for the Pokémon League while Garrett, Jasmine and you compete for the Grand Festival. We don't really know what this Team Plasma can do and all we know is that Colress seemed like an important person of this crew."

"Unbelievable!" Logan H. exclaimed. "And now what?"

"Well, we get Ribbons and Badges to be stronger but mainly, stop Team Plasma every time we see them acting." Jasmine said.

"And one last tiny thing." Delia intervened. "Jasmine, Hunter, you have to make peace because without unbreakable ties between us, we can't do it."

"Not gonna happen soon!" Jasmine and Hunter declared in unison.

"Yes, gonna!" Delia said. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but since we have a long way to the final competitions, you're gonna make peace."

"I can't forgive him for what he's done to me!" Jasmine yelled.

"Oh yeah, because you are so perfect!" Logan H. yelled back with sarcasm.

"I never said that but you have made a big mistake back then!" Jasmine yelled.

"You thought I was happy when I made this mistake?!" Logan H. asked.

"What happened when you were in Denver, Jasmine?" Delia asked.

"Too complicated." Jasmine answered. "If you excuse me, I want to sleep. See you."

She stormed out of the room and ran to her hotel room with tears in her eyes. Meanwhile, in the restaurant, her friends and Logan H. were looking at her.

"Hunter, we need some explanations." Logan W. said.

"She's right. It's too complicated. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the Contest." Hunter answered.

He left at his turn the restaurant without finishing his meal. An hour later, the four friends left the restaurant and prepared for sleeping.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave review so I can know who likes the story or not.  
**

**And one more day before the beginning of the FIFA World Cup. I'm so excited about that! Allez les Bleus!**

**I add genders for Pokémons.**

**Lindy:** **Riolu (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magby **(m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Rufflet **(m)** / Eevee **(f)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f)**  
**

**Logan H.: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f)**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Now Museum... **

At Luxuria Town, Jasmine had finally won her first Ribbon after she had defeated her rival but new group member, Logan H. . Then, they walked for three days until they arrived at Nacrene City. Before they arrived there, Logan W. got a Larvitar, Lindy caught an Accelgor, Delia caught a Helioptile, Garrett caught a Zorua, Jasmine got a Frillish and Logan H. caught a Milotic. They were all happy about their new Pokémon and now, the Pokémon Trainers seemed ready to challenge the Gym leader.

"Guys, this city is so colorful and vivid!" Lindy shouted.

"Look at all these paintings on the walls and these painters in the park!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Do you think there are also fashionable stuff?!"

These two girls were so excited by this city but the boys facepalmed themselves.

"Can we earn our badges and get out of this city before they want to stay here forever?" Logan asked.

"That would be cool but I want to visit this place right now." Delia said and she pointed out at a museum.

"Well, why not?" Logan H. replied.

The group went to the main museum of the city and were impressed by the collection. There were fossils of ancient Pokémons and certainly an archaeologist.

"Impressive, right?" The man said.

"There are just rocks." Logan W. answered. Her sister hit him at his ribs with her elbow.

"He's too dumb, sir." Lindy noticed and her friends chuckled. "We are here to challenge the Gym Leader but we come here first."

"I'm Cedric Juniper." Mr. Juniper introduced himself. "So, this collection is precious. Be careful with those."

"All right!" The group said in unison.

Then, they made their way to the sculpture section. They admired two majestic dragons and behind them, the card of old Unova.

"Are you enjoying your journey?" Am old lady suddenly asked.

The group screamed by surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Garrett said frightened.

"I'm here to see what's going on between you." Amanda said. "Now, you finally found your sixth member. So, no problems with him?"

Jasmine and Logan H. looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Almost." Lindy answered and smiled a little. "Just tiny tensions but it will be fine." Then she whispered: "I hope."

"Do you know who these two Pokémons in statue are?" Amanda said.

Everybody shook their head.

"These are Zekrom and Reshiram." Amanda explained. "In the origins, there was once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life—truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger—and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin."

"The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither conquered the other." She added. "As a result, the brothers set aside their differences and equally declared that there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They subsequently disappeared afterward."

The group was amazed by what Amanda just told to them.

"Had anyone ever seen one of these dragons since?" Lindy said.

"They said some people just perceived either Zekrom or either Reshiram. But never together. It looks like they are wandering probably around Unova with no goal but they are hallucinating."

The Watsons twins were looking at each other, both thinking about the legend as if they lived it.

"Is there any link between this legend and our aim?" Lindy asked.

"Well, they say that some people want to reunite them and control Unova but the odds are very low." Amanda explained.

Then, Cedric arrived at the sculpture section and held a box in his hands.

"Mom, I finally found the stones we kept for the chosen ones!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, you're the father of Professor Juniper from Nuvema Town?" Garrett asked in disbelief.

"I am." Cedric Juniper said. Then, he looked at his mother. "These are the chosen ones?"

"They are. Give me the stones now." She urged to her son. Then, she looked at Lindy and her brother. "My son discovered these stones during an archaeological expedition close to the Dragonspiral Tower. Based on this legend, I believe that only twins can reactivate Zekrom and Reshiram when it will be necessary. Be careful with it!"

She gave the Dark Stone to Logan W. and the Light Stone to Lindy.

"The Dark Stone represents Zekrom, symbol of the ideals while the Light Stone represents Reshiram, symbol of the truth." She kept explaining. "Their powers are tremendous. However, there is a third dragon but no one can control it unless if they have a good technology to do."

"Are you talking about Team Plasma?" Logan H. asked.

"It could be them or if could be someone else."

Suddenly, they heard a helicopter who was landing in the city. The group, along with Amanda and her son, were running to this helicopter. Several inhabitants did the same. After the helicopter completely landed, they saw a tall man with a long black coat and a grey cane where at the summit of it, they could see the symbol of Team Plasma.

"What are you looking for, Team Plasma?"

"My name is Ghetsis." Ghetsis answered. "I am here representing Team Plasma as one of the Seven Sages. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other."

"However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" He asked rhetorically to the crowd. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn."

He kept saying his speech. "Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

"Wait!" Logan H. shouted. "What about your grunts my friends and I fought?"

"They are those who apply my philosophy, by will or by force. They are doing great and after we are done, they will liberate their Pokémons of course."

"Father!" A green-haired boy came from the helicopter. "Let me talk to them."

"As you will, my king."

The boy got out of the helicopter and came closer to the group.

"My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius but you can call me N, the leader of Team Plasma." N said. "I believe that Pokémons can't be happy if they are confined in Pokéballs. That's why I fight for this cause. To be sure about what I'm saying, can you show me at least one of your Pokémons? I can talk to them by telepathy."

The group hesitated but accepted. Lindy picked Riolu, his brother picked Bagon, Delia took Skiddo, Garrett picked Totodile, Jasmine took Lillipup and Logan H. took Roselia. N looked at them and talked to them by telepathy. He was surprised by what they said.

"How do you find them?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know." N answered. "They don't seem bothered for now. But I still believe in my theories. I hope you can understand me one day; Pokémons are my friends. We will see one day."

Right after, the helicopter left Nacrene City and flew away. The crowd was still doubtful about what the Sage said before on his speech, and so was the group.

"So, I was told some Pokémon trainers are looking for the Gym Leader." A tall black woman said.

* * *

**Lindy:** **Riolu (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magby **(m) / ********Larvitar (m)****

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Rufflet **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan H.: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: … Now the Gym.**

"So, I was told some Pokémon trainers are looking for the Gym Leader." A tall black woman said.

The group turned around and saw this woman.

"Who are you?" Logan W. asked.

"I'm Lenora, the director of the Museum and also the Gym Leader of this city. So, who wants to challenge me?"

The twins and Delia rose their hands to indicate their desire to obtain this badge.

"All right. Follow me then." Lenora ordered.

The group followed the Gym Leader to the library of the museum. Then, Lenora activated a mechanism thanks to a book which was in a bookshelf which uncovered spiral staircases. Downstairs, the group arrived in the battleground of the Gym. The main color of the Gym was green with three brown light up stripes and at each side where the trainers were supposed to be during the battle, we could see a Pokéball design.

"Who wants to challenge me first?" Lenora asked.

"I do." Lindy said.

"For the three challengers, rules are the same." Lenora explained. "It's a 2vs2 and the battle ends when my Pokémons or yours are unable to battle. Besides, you can switch Pokémons even if they didn't faint. Between two battles, I will take a break during three quarters of an hour to heal my Pokémons. Finally, my husband and personal assistant will arbitrate every battles. So Lindy, get ready for the battle."

Lindy went to her side and made up her mind to choose her first Pokémon while her friends and brother were sitting in the bench.

"The Gym Leader has just explained the rules of the day. So, hagime!" Lenora's husband, Hawes, shouted.

"Watchog, go!" Lenora called her first Pokémon.

"In that case, Froakie, I choose you!" Lindy said.

"You're the challenger, so attack first." Lenora said.

"Froakie, Dig!"

"Watchog, Crunch!"

Froakie buried underground while Watchog waited patiently for Froakie to show again and attack. But Froakie attacked Watchog on his feet first and was hurt.

"Froakie, use SmokeScreen and then, Bubble!"

"Watchog, Hypnosis." Lenora ordered calmly.

Despite the smoke screen, Watchog touched Froakie who immediately fell asleep whereas Watchog was barely touched by the attack from his opponent.

"Now, mean look." Lenora said.

Froakie was surrounded by a lot of eyes who were looking at him for a few seconds. Lindy wanted to recall him but because of mean look, he couldn't escape.

"Watchog, Crunch!"

"Froakie, wake up quickly!"

Froakie couldn't hear Lindy's order and Watchog attacked Froakie who fainted after the attack.

"Froakie is unable to battle!" The referee Hawes stated.

Lindy's friends were shocked by the easy victory.

"I'm glad to not battle against her." Garrett said.

"Don't forget that Lindy is a one-upper and never gives up." Logan W. replied. "She will find a way to win."

"Riolu, go!" Lindy shouted.

"Watchog, Thunderbolt!"

"Riolu, Double Team and Quick Attack!"

Riolu was too fast and dodged the attack with his temporary clones. Then, he hit Watchog.

"And now, Aurasphere!"

Watchog was dangerously wounded by Aurasphere and fainted.

"Watchog is unable to battle!" Hawes stated.

"Well done, Lindy. You have two awesome Pokémons but now, it's time to end the game. Herdier, go!"

Herdier appeared in the battleground.

"Herdier, Shadow Ball!"

"Riolu, Aurasphere!"

The two balls didn't take advantage and smoke appeared. When it disappeared, Herdier was close to Riolu.

"Herdier, Retaliate!"

Herdier hit hard Riolu who was then on the ground, wounded.

"Riolu, Reversal!"

Because he has been hit previously, Riolu's Reversal was more powerful when he attacked Herdier. Suddenly, Riolu became bright and white. Everybody was surprised that Riolu was evolving right now. When the evolution was ended, there was a Lucario instead of Riolu.

"I'm impressed that you have strong ties with your Pokémon and that he's so happy to be with you." Lenora stated.

"What do you mean?" Lindy asked curious.

"Riolu can evolve into Lucario only if he's really happy. You are a great trainer." Lindy smiled at the statement. "However, the battle isn't done. Herdier, Giga Impact!"

Lucario dodged the attack and suddenly hit Herdier with Close Combat.

"He learnt Close Combat!" Lindy hissed. "Now, Aurasphere!"

Lucario jumped and launched Aurasphere. Herdier couldn't take it and fainted. Lucario was stood up and crossed his arms and Lindy did the same next to Lucario and both smiled.

"This girl is so marvelous!" Logan H. whispered with dreamy eyes on the winner but only Garrett, who was sitting down next to him, heard that.

"What did you just say?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing!" Hunter lied.

"Herdier is unable to battle. The challenger Lindy wins!" Hawes stated.

"Lindy, you have been great and you deserve this badge. Take care of your Pokémons like you are doing until now and you will be able to be a great Pokémon Master." Lenora said and gave the Basic Badge to her challenger. Then, she looked at the bench. "I will be back soon. See you later."

Forty five minutes later, everybody came back to the Gym and now, it was the turn of Delia to battle.

"Watchog, go!" Lenora called her first Pokémon.

"Eevee, go!"

"Watchog, Crunch!"

"Eevee, Dig!"

Eevee dig in the ground and dodged the attack. She reappeared a couple seconds later and hit Watchog.

"Great, Eevee. Now, Sand Attack and then, Tackle!"

Because of Sand Attack, Watchog was blind and couldn't dodge Tackle.

"Watchog, Hypnosis!"

"Eevee, Quick Attack!"

Eevee was too fast and dodged Hypnosis and hit Watchog who fainted.

"Watchog is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

"Cinccino, go!" Lenora called her last Pokémon.

Jasmine smiled wide when she saw Cinccino.

"Cinccino is so cute!" She hissed.

"I'm glad you like her cuteness." Lenora said to Jasmine. "Now, admire her strength. Cinccino, Swift!"

Cinccino managed her attack on Eevee and was close to faint.

"Eevee, hold on and Dig!"

"Cinccino, wait until she reappeared and Thunderbolt!"

When Eevee reappeared, she was hit by Thunderbolt and fainted.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

"Skiddo, finish the battle!" Delia called her starter Pokémon.

"Cinccino, Swift!"

"Skiddo, Razor Leaf!"

Razor Leaf was more powerful and hit Cinccino.

"Now, Leech Seed!"

Cinccino was infected by the Leech Seed and she lost gradually her energy over Skiddo. "Cinccino, we have to finish right now. Focus Blast!"

Unfortunately, she missed her attack because Skiddo went under a hole to avoid the attack. Then, she got out of the hole and used Tackle on Cinccino who fainted.

"Cinccino is unable to battle! Delia wins!" The referee stated.

"Well done, Skiddo." Delia congratulated her Pokémon.

"Delia, you fought well and you deserve the basic Badge." Lenora said and gave the Basic Badge to her challenger. "I don't need to heal my Pokémons for the last challenger. Are you ready, Logan?"

"More than ready!" Logan answered motivated. "I'm in it to win it!"

"If the two trainers are ready, may the battle begins!" Hawes said.

"Braviary, fly away!" Lenora called her first Pokémon.

"Bagon, forward!"

"Braviary, Superpower!"

"Bagon, Flamethrower!"

Braviary attacked Bagon but he missed his attack before ending up burnt by the Flamethrower. Besides, his left wing was more concerned than the rest of his body.

"Braviary, Aerial Ace!"

But Braviary had some difficulties to fly.

"Bagon, Dragon Dance!"

Bagon was red and surrounded by electricity for a few seconds. Now, he was more powerful.

"Bagon, Bite!"

Braviary was bit by Bagon and Bagon was hit by the Aerial Ace. They both fainted.

"Braviary and Bagon are both unable to battle!" The referee stated.

"Herdier, you're my last chance!" Lenora called her last Pokémon.

"Larvitar, go!" Logan shouted.

"Herdier, use Shadow Ball!"

"Larvitar, Brick Break on the Shadow Ball!"

Larvitar destroyed the Shadow Ball but was wounded a little.

"Larvitar, Bite!"

"Herdier, Retaliate!"

The one vs one went on but no one seemed to take advantage.

"Herdier, move back and Giga Impact!"

"Larvitar, Rock Slide!"

While Herdier ran and activated Giga Impact, he was hit by several rocks and was trapped under these rocks.

"Larvitar, Brick Break on these rocks!"

Larvitar broke the rocks until they noticed that Herdier fainted.

"Herdier is unable to battle. Logan wins!" The referee stated.

"Larvitar, I'm so proud of you!" Logan launched to his Pokémon and tried to hold him in his arm but couldn't because Larvitar is too heavy. His friends and twin sister laughed at him.

"Logan, you fought well and you deserve this badge." Lenora said and gave the Basic Badge to his challenger. "Logan's friends, join us please."

His friends went to the battleground.

"I saw you arriving in the museum and I can tell you didn't seem very strong at the first sight but you proved me wrong. I have to congratulate you for this and I hope you will fulfill your destiny. As a museum director, I would like to say that this museum will always be opened for you if you need help. Besides, I want you to give me details if you manage to activate the Dark and/or the Light Stone. I don't need to tell you more things, so see you soon."

The group nodded and left the museum. They went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémons. Then, they all ate together. They were all sleeping afterwards except Garrett who was training for the Pokémon Contest with Espurr and Lindy who couldn't sleep well and found Garrett outside.

"Still training for the Contest?" Lindy asked.

"Yeah. And trouble for sleeping?" Garrett asked back.

"Yeah, still thinking about Hunter."

"You should probably know that he found you marvelous today!"

Lindy chuckled and her head turned red.

"So..." Lindy began to say.

"He seems to love you."

"So, do you still think that I should ask him out during the Contest tomorrow?"

"I don't think you should it. I have actually a better idea in my mind for both of us and in the end, we will get the persons we love, trust me." Garrett answered and giggled.

* * *

**Clifhanger! Next time on "The legend of the six Chicagoans":**

_A special Pokémon Contest_

"Welcome to the Wallace Cup" and this time, even the Watsons and Delia will be in.

_Garrett's idea will be revealed_

"That's what you planned?" Lindy asked

"Isn't it great?!" Garrett shouted

_And more on the "Wallace Cup in Castelia City" arc!_

* * *

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magby **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Rufflet **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan H.: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi ! **

**I hope you loved the previous chapters! Now, enjoy this new chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wallace Cup in Castelia City (_part 1_)**

The next day, the Contest happened. Logan H. won his fourth contest, this time against Kenny, a Coordinator who was from Sinnoh. One week later, they arrived in Castelia City, the second biggest city of Unova, the city of Grandeur. The group was marveled by the skyscrapers, the huge number of people who came from the whole world.

"What a city guys!" Jasmine said. "It's been since we have arrived in Unova that we aren't in a big city!"

Indeed, the group was living in Chicago, the third biggest city of the U.S.A. and they didn't feel like lost there. As usual, they were going to the Pokémon Center and while Nurse Joy healed the group's Pokémons, they noticed an advertisement on TV.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Wallace, a Contest Master. This Friday, don't forget the beginning of the Wallace Cup, a special contest where every Coordinators and trainers can compete!" A man with a white cape and a white hat declared. Then, he showed a blue Ribbon. "This Ribbon counts towards any Grand Festival you are competing. The subscriptions are available in the arena and the Pokémon Center."

"This is the perfect opportunity to show to the world what we can do!" Garrett said. "Lindy, Logan and Delia, will you us the favor to be part of this competition?"

"Why not." Lindy and Delia both answered and nodded.

"I don't know." Logan W hesitated.

"Come on, dude!" Logan H. told. "If you don't, you will be the only one who won't compete and it could be boring."

The girls begged him with their looks.

"Fine!" Logan huffed.

Everybody hugged him.

"Since we will all compete, we have to train hard, especially me since I don't practice it." Lindy noticed.

"I can be your coach if you want." Logan H. suggested.

"All right. What about now?" Lindy asked.

"Let's go to the battleground in the backyard."

"Lindy, don't forget what we have to do after." Garrett stated.

But she didn't hear what Garrett said because she was walking with Logan H. and was too far to hear him.

"What did you foresee with her?" Delia asked.

"I will have to kill you if I tell you." Garrett warned. "I'm your best friend and soon or later, you will know." He turned to Logan. "Come on, I will show you how to be a good coordinator."

Logan nodded and went away to a park to train for the Contest. Jasmine and Delia did the same.

Three hours later, the group gathered in the Pokémon Center but right after, Lindy and Garrett left their friends. They went to a bike renting and rented two bikes and rode across the streets.

"In Nacrene City, you told me that you have a plan to get Jasmine and for me to get Logan H. So, what is it?" Lindy asked.

"Well, I really want to date Jasmine one day but I never figured out when will be the best moment to do." Garrett told. "But when I checked the Unova map, I knew that this city is tremendous and there are a lot of places for a perfect first date and maybe ask her to become my girlfriend. So, I found the best park of the city and the best area to make the perfect picnic because Jasmine loves it, then I will buy a teddy bear who will carry the message "will you go on a date with me?" which she will answer yes and when we finish our date, I will give her a silver bracelet with my name on it to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend."

"If I summarize," Lindy said. "That's what you planned?"

"Isn't it great?!" Garrett shouted.

"You're crazy!" Lindy exclaimed. "I didn't know you love her that much. Any girl would be happy about that. And I think I will steal some of your ideas."

"Not all of them but you can take some because you're my best friend and I want the best for you and the others." Garrett asserted.

They rode to the mall and began their shopping. The first step was the jewelry.

"Excuse me, can I have a silver bracelet with the name "Garrett" on it, please?" Garrett asked.

"Of course." The jeweler said. "Is it for this beautiful girl?"

Garrett and Lindy laughed and their head went red at it.

"No, it's for someone else." Lindy corrected him. "I would like the same but with the name "Lindy" on it. Before I forget, put them in a box, please."

"Offer a jewel to someone means a lot." The jeweler stated. "You must love them a lot to do this. I will carve the names but you have to come back in forty five minutes. Don't worry about it, I will."

The two friends chuckled and blushed at this again while the jeweler was carving the names on the bracelets. They went on separate ways. Lindy was at the flower shop to buy a rose while Garrett was at the opposite shop, a toy shop to buy a teddy bear. Afterwards, they bought a card which is stated "will you go on a date with me?". Finally, they came back to the jeweler who gave them the bracelets.

"Do you know where you will go on the date with Logan Hunter?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know." Lindy said. "There are so many places that I don't even know."

"I do. Follow me." Garrett said.

Lindy followed Garrett who was leading her to a restaurant.

"This is 'O-Zen', a cool restaurant where you eat whatever you want for 20$." Garrett explained. "I know that you love to sing and this place has also a karaoke so you can show your singer talents to him. Besides, look at these people who get out of here. They are happy, so it can be only good. What do you think about it?"

"Thank you, Garrett." Lindy answered and hugged him. "This place is amazing. Now, we have to come back before our friends get worried."

They hurried to make their way back to the Pokémon Center.

"Where have you been?" Jasmine asked to her friends.

"Well, we…" Lindy sputtered.

"Went to the park and raced a lot." Garrett saved her. "She was good."

"Are you sure?" Logan W. said. "So why did you bring your bags?"

"Okay, I will tell you but you have to be cool with it, no matter what happens." Lindy warned them.

"Is it some kind of tricks you planned on me like you always do?" Logan W. asked.

"No, it's not about you, dude." Garrett said to him. "It's about Jasmine and Hunter."

Jasmine and Logan H. looked shocked at him and then at each other.

"What is the problem with us?" Jasmine demanded. "I know we are not best friends but we tried our best to forget what happened and go on."

"Wrong." Garrett smiled at it. Then, he took his bag and brought out the teddy bear who hold the message from his bag and gave the teddy bear to Jasmine. She read it and smiled at it.

"Are you serious?" Jasmine asked with her serious face.

"I didn't expect this answer." Garrett said.

"I mean, I thought you would never do it. Of course I want to date you!" Jasmine hissed and hugged him.

"So, when do you want to date?"

"After the first round of the Wallace Cup."

"Sounds fair to me. But someone else will be as happy as Jasmine." Garrett looked at Logan H.

"Will he chaperon you?" Delia asked and laughed.

Her friends launched a weak smiled at it.

"No, because he will be busy that evening." Lindy answered and gave the rose with the message to Hunter. He read it and was surprised.

"That's not fair!" Logan H. exclaimed. "I should be the one who asks you out. But yes, with pleasure of course. Besides, this rose is wonderful. Roselia has better but still, the intention matters."

Lindy punched him playfully in his arm and hugged him. But Jasmine suddenly ran away after this. Garrett chased her and caught her.

"What is the problem, Jasmine?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Next time, the second second part of "the Wallace Cup in Castelia City" with the first round of the contest, you will know why Jasmine ran and more. Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you thought about it!**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magby **(m) / ********Larvitar (m)****

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Rufflet **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan H.: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I begin the chapter, I would like to thank JarrettorForever, TheMysteryGirl007, Guest and Lady Guilt for leaving a review, favorite and/or follow my story. I'm glad that people like my story and I will give you more today. And now, enjoy this new chapter!  
**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Lindy punched him playfully in his arm and hugged him. But Jasmine suddenly ran away after this. Garrett chased her and caught her._

_"What is the problem, Jasmine?"_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Wallace Cup in Castelia City (part 2)**

"Lindy is my problem!" Jasmine yelled at Garrett.

"What do you mean by 'Lindy is my problem'?" Garrett asked in disbelief.

"She knows that Logan is my ex-boyfriend and now my nemesis and of all the boys in the Earth or even in an alternate world, she chose him!" She yelled again.

"I'm on her side this time." He brutally stated.

Jasmine's jaw dropped after what he said and she began to cry.

"Why could you not defend me this time?!" Jasmine cried in disbelief.

"Because you don't know what happened to her while you were in the mountains." Garrett answered and tried to calm her down.

"Will you tell me what happened to her?" Jasmine said and washed her tears.

"She had a boyfriend too." Jasmine was shocked.

"Why didn't she tell me? How was he?"

"Because like you, she wanted to forget it because it ended tragically, even worse than yours. Two months after you left Chicago, the group had a new guy in our group. His name was Raymond and Lindy immediately fell in love with him and so did he, so we put them together. Everybody at school used to envy them because they were so cute together and cared for each other a lot. He was the one who almost replaced you and we were all happy. Unfortunately, one night after their date, there had been a drunk guy who has wanted to assault Raymond and Lindy to take their money and jewels, so they attacked this jerk. During the attack, this guy shot Raymond but they stopped him and the police arrested him. But Raymond didn't survive and Lindy's true happiness died with Raymond." Garrett stopped and groaned of sadness by thinking about him. "To answer your second question, Raymond was a great guy and for once, there was more boys. Ever since he died, Lindy was unhappy but when she saw Logan Hunter in Accumula Town, her happiness was reborn. That's why I helped her even if I know you won't agree about it because even if I love you, Lindy is my best friend and I care about her."

Jasmine didn't know what to say. The only thing she did was crying and then screaming of sadness and anger.

"Don't worry." Garrett whispered to Jasmine and hugged her to call her down. "You didn't know it and I understand your reaction but don't blame yourself. I would act like you did if I was you. But now, you have to support her and try to see Logan as Lindy's material boyfriend instead of an enemy, okay?"

"I will give the try." Jasmine promised. "Did you also say that you love me?"

"Probably." Garrett stated and chuckled. "Let's join our friends. Jarrettshake?"

"Of course."

They made the Jarrettshake, held hands and made their way to their friends.

"Jasmine, why did you run away?" Delia asked.

"I need to talk to Hunter and Lindy." Jasmine said and turned to them. "Look, I'm sorry for running away. The point is that I was so angry at you, Logan that I forgot to be happy for my friend. And Lindy, Garrett told me about Raymond and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to support you. You deserve to be happy anyway and maybe Logan changed for the best. You have my support!"

"Jasmine, your blessing means a lot for me." Lindy said. "Logan, what do you think about it?"

"That means a lot for me too." Logan H. added. "Thanks to Lindy, I'm not totally mad at you anymore, Jasmine. I mean, we were younger when this happened and I'm tired of this war. Want to reconcile?"

"I do. We're not best friends but for Lindy, we have to do or best to be on good terms. It won't be easy maybe but easy is boring!" Jasmine said and they shook their hands to make it officially. "Group hug?"

The group hugged for ten seconds and finally, they all went to bed.

**_Next day. _**

It was a beautiful day. The city was prepared for the event of the weekend: the Wallace Cup. The group gathered their stuff and put on their Contest outfit at the dressing room. The other coordinators were gathered in the arena for this event and the crowd was full.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Pokémon Contest Announcer Orian announced "Welcome to the Wallace Cup! This is a special contest where every Coordinators from all around the world compete. Today, our judges will be Wallace, the creator of this competition and Top-Coordinator, Nurse Joy and the Gym Leader of this city, Burgh."

The public applauded the three judges.

"Now, the rules for this Contest." Orian continued. "Today, it will be the Appeal Round, every Coordinators will show us the beauty and the skills of their Pokémon during two minutes. The sixteen best of them will be back tomorrow for the Contest Battle and two Coordinators battle for five minutes. And now, I would like to introduce to you our first Coordinator, Jasmine Kang!"

The public applauded her as she appeared in the arena.

"Frillish, charm them!" Jasmine exclaimed.

She sent out her Pokémon in the field.

"Begin with Bubble Beam!"

Bubbles appeared in the field and surrounded Frillish.

"Use Brine to destroy these bubbles!"

A powerful stream of water came from his mouth and destroy all the bubbles and splash of water spurted in the public who was now fresh.

"Now, Mist and then, Hex!"

Frillish couldn't be seen because of the mist and, then public could only see a purple and red eyes who was looking frighteningly. The public was scared.

"Now, Brine to destroy the mist!"

Frillish turned around herself and used Brine to destroy the mist and end her performance.

"What a fresh and scary performance by Jasmine! Our next coordinator is Logan Watson, who participates at his first Contest. Please root for him!"

Logan appeared in the field and the crowd applauded.

"Magby, go!" Logan sent out his Pokémon.

"Begin with Flamethrower in the sky so there is a circle on fire and then, Thunder Punch!"

Magby's Flamethrower enabled to have a circle on fire in the sky until this fire was surrounded by electricity thanks to Thunder Punch.

"Great, now Flamethrower once again but this time in the ground so you can use it as a thruster!"

This time, Magby used Flamethrower on the ground and flew away and crossed the circle on fire and electricity.

"Now, use SmokeScreen!"

Magby used SmokeScreen and he disappeared inside of it.

"Finish with Mach Punch on the ground."

Magby reappeared and was falling in the ground while Mach Punch was also taking the SmokeScreen with it and when he finished the fall, he punched the ground with his fists and the SmokeScreen disappeared.

"This concludes the performance of Logan Watson and his Magby. Please applause the next contestant, Nando!"

Logan returned to the waiting room and his friends were waiting for him.

"Logan, you impressed us!" Jasmine stated.

"She's right!" Hunter added. "Your performance was incredible. On the Internet, you have like thousands of hash tags with your name!"

"Maybe, you should join the other side!" Delia said. "They have cookies!"

Everybody was looking at her.

"What? Garrett told me that."

"It's maybe because you believe crazy stuffs like this." Garrett said. "But we still appreciate you." He caressed her hair to reassure her.

"Lindy Watson is our next contestant. She has to be present at the hallway in one minute." A speaker announced.

"Guys, it's my turn! Wish me good luck!" Lindy exclaimed and went to the hallway waiting for Zoé to finish her performance.

When she finished, Lindy came to the arena with the acclamation of the public.

"Froakie, dazzle them!" Lindy sent out her Pokémon.

"Dive in the water and Bubble!"

Froakie dived quickly in the water and used Bubble who was poised over the water.

"Now, destroy all of them with Power-Up Punch and cover one with Frubble!" _(AN: Frubble is a characteristic of Froakie. It reaches into the bubbles on its neck, pulling out handfuls of bubbles and throwing them at its opponents much like an actual attack. This is used usually to subdue the opponent allowing for Froakie to strike while they are distracted. It can also be used as a kind of adhesive or as a cleaning agent and Froakie can also use the frubbles to make a copy of itself) _

Froakie was destroying every bubbles with punches except a last one which he covered with his bubbles of his neck.

"Destroy this Bubble with Dig on the water!"

Once again, Froakie dived in the water and managed to destroy the last Bubble.

"Come back, use SmokeScreen and then, make a self-portrait with your frubbles!"

Froakie used SmokeScreen so nobody could see him sculpting his self-portrait. When the SmokeScreen disappeared thirty seconds later, the public noticed the sculpture of Froakie and applauded.

"This sculpture ends the wonderful performance of Froakie and Lindy! Our next coordinator will be Logan Hunter!"

Lindy walked in the hallway when she saw Logan Hunter who was waiting for his turn to come with his ice skate.

"For a first try, you were wonderful!" Logan H. stated. "Your brother and you are impressive. Don't forget to check my performance."

"What else should I do?" Lindy asked rhetorically.

Logan smiled and kissed Lindy's forehead. Then, he walked to the arena.

"Don't mess up!" Lindy shouted and tried to hide her huge smile and red head. "Why are you taking ice skate?"

"I don't know." He answered sarcastically.

Logan H. came in the arena with the acclamation of the public.

"Milotic, wonder them!" Logan sent out his Pokémon in the water.

"Appear and use Aqua Ring!"

When Milotic appeared, she was covered by Aqua Ring who made her shine a little.

"Great, now hit the water with your tail and Ice Beam!"

Milotic hit the water with her tail and froze it with Ice Beam.

"Okay, now Aqua Tail on the frozen part of the water!"

Milotic hit the frozen part of the water with Aqua Tail, which made the ice fly away, along with the water from Aqua Tail.

"Now, Ice Beam on all the water!"

Milotic froze all the water. The temperature lessened and some people were frozen. Then, Logan put on his ice skate and began to skate in the ice for one minute. When he finished, there was a picture of Milotic in the ice and he finished his performance. The public was dazzled by Logan's performance, especially Wallace.

"Logan Hunter just made a spectacular performance. Please applause him!" Orian stated.

The public applauded him and even screamed his name. Several Coordinators' performances later, among them Delia and Garrett, the first round finished at 5p.m.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you from the crowd or your television to watch the Wallace Cup with the first round was just done." Orian said. "The judges will show you at the screen who will be at the final rounds tomorrow."

The screen exposed the faces of all the contestants who have managed the first round. There were May (Hoenn), Taylor (OC), Nando (Sinnoh), Zoé (Sinnoh), Dawn (Sinnoh), Alan (OC), Kenny (Sinnoh), Phil (OC), Stella (OC), Harrison (Hoenn) and the six heroes.

"We all advanced to the second round!" Logan W. shouted. "I was very awesome!"

"Be careful, your big head is gonna fall!" His twin noticed. The others nodded and chuckled until Jasmine looked again at the television.

"Guys!" She called them. "Orian is gonna say the results of the draw right now!"

Her friends were now focused on the television.

"Now, the computer will proceed to the draw." Orian said and waited for the computer to expose the results. "And here are the results of the draw. Be prepared for tomorrow and have a good night!"

Everybody was looking at the screen which showed the first Contest Battles of the next day:

_\- Jasmine vs Lindy _

_ \- Garrett vs May_

_\- Logan H vs Delia_

_ \- Logan W vs Stella _

_\- Dawn vs Harrison_

_ \- Zoé vs Alan _

_ \- Kenny vs Taylor_

_ \- Nando vs Phil _

"Great! Four of us will battle against each other." Garrett stated.

"Even if we will be playing against true Coordinators, Delia and I are not afraid and ready to battle you." Lindy replied and Delia nodded.

"That's why we asked you to come compete in the Wallace Cup." Jasmine declared and Garrett and Logan H. nodded. "But you know that tomorrow, it won't be just about power but also about beauty of the execution."

"But before tomorrow and the battles, we should get ready for our dates." Garrett said. "I have foreseen a date for tonight and I want this to happen before the night is over."

"You're right." Logan H. added. "We should get ready. Let's go!"

* * *

**Next time, the third part of "the Wallace Cup in Castelia City" with the dates, the Battle Rounds of the Wallace Cup and maybe more. Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you thought about it!**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magby **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Rufflet **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan H.: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Wallace Cup in Castelia City (part 3: Two dates and a convention)**

At 6p.m, Garrett and Logan H. got dressed for their dates with Jasmine and Lindy. Garrett was wearing a blue T-shirt with jeans and sandals while Logan H. was wearing a white dressed shirt and black pants with brown shoes. They also brought a corsage for their dates. Garrett was already ready but was still waiting for his friend.

"Logan, what are you doing in the... bathroom?" Garrett asked as he entered there and saw him put hair spray on his hair. He looked curious at him.

"Would you mind?" Hunter said in disbelief. "My hair need more time to be perfect! They almost touch my shoulders if you didn't notice."

"Make faster. Your reservation is at 7p.m. And don't forget the corsage!"

Garrett sat at his bed and waited for his friend with Logan W.

"What are you gonna do while Logan and I will be busy with our dates?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know. Maybe hang out alone in the city or with Delia if she does something insane or just interesting." Logan W. answered. "So, impatient for the date?"

"Not really." Garrett answered and Logan looked at him surprised. "I want it to happen of course, but I tend to appreciate every moments of my life, even this simple talking. So, when the date will begin, I will savor this moment and nothing else." He explained.

"That makes more sense." Watson replied.

When Hunter has finally finished doing up his hair, Garrett and the two Logan made their way to the girls' room. Meanwhile, in the girls' room, Lindy and Jasmine hurried to get dressed up. Jasmine was wearing a red summer floral dress with sandals while Lindy was wearing an orange summer dress with sandals. They were at the bathroom and were getting ready.

"Girls, you have been in the bathroom for twenty minutes!" Delia shouted and groaned. "Why does it take you so long?"

"It's not my fault if Jasmine must spend fifteen minutes just to put her makeup on!" Lindy complained. "Jasmine, the boys will be here in any minute."

"Don't worry about that." Jasmine replied. "I've waited for Garrett to ask me out for a while, so he can even wait twenty more minutes."

Lindy groaned. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Delia came to the door and when she opened, she saw her three male friends.

"Have Jasmine and Lindy asked for Garrett and Logan Hunter?" Logan W. asked.

"They are not ready." Delia stated.

Logan H. facepalmed himself.

"Jasmine is taking time for makeup?" He asked.

"How could you know?" Delia asked.

"Remember, I dated her." Logan H. said. "I got this."

He went to the bathroom and saw that the girls were not ready yet.

"Jasmine, you should learn sharing the mirror!" Logan H. exclaimed.

"It's not wrong to want to be perfect for the person we like." Jasmine noticed and smiled at Garrett who smiled back.

"Let me do this." Logan ordered and Jasmine groaned but obeyed.

Ten minutes later, Logan H. managed to prepare both Jasmine and Lindy. They were amazed by Logan's work, especially Lindy.

"I didn't know you have some talents as a makeup artist!" Lindy declared and Logan H. chuckled.

"If I wasn't, my dates with Jasmine would be shorter." Logan teased his ex-girlfriend.

The group laughed at the statement except Jasmine who looked mad at him but smiled a little.

"Now, you two look more stunning. I'm happy that Logan and I could date you tonight." Garrett said. The two girls blushed and giggled a little at this.

"Garrett, can you give the corsage to Jasmine?" Logan said.

"Jasmine, let me put the corsage on the top of the right sleeve." Garrett said and attached the corsage on her sleeve. Logan H. did the same for Lindy.

"If everything is okay, let's go!" Lindy declared.

Garrett, Jasmine, Logan H. and Lindy left the Pokémon Center for their dates on separate ways. For his date, Garrett borrowed a tandem and Jasmine and he rode for ten minutes until they arrived in a park which was at the periphery of the city. They walked two minutes until they arrived at a peaceful and people free area, a plate zone with clipped grass and a clear stream where they could see the stars and their reflex.

"Is this place convenient, Miss Kang?" Garrett asked.

"As long as I'm with you, Mr. Spenger, every place is all right for me." Jasmine noticed.

Garrett, with the help of her friend, set the tablecloth in the grass and took his basket with their meals, just salad for the lady and some pastas for the gentleman. Besides, he took some fancy wine glasses to drink water.

"Garrett, how did you find this place?" Jasmine asked.

"Lindy and I helped each other for finding the perfect date. We found this place for me and we find a cool restaurant for her. But now, let's focus on us. You didn't tell me exactly how was Denver since you came back in Chicago."

"First, it was hard to breathe because it's on the mountains but we get used to. The city is great but the secondary school was less interesting without you, guys."

Then, there was an awkward silence between these two for a half minute.

"Why are we doing that?" Jasmine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this awkward silence." Jasmine noticed. "We have always been able to talk about the dumbest thing but now..."

"It's different, I know too. You have always been my closest friend and with this adventure, we are even closer. I really like it. Hey, did you see that?" Garrett asked and pointed at the sky.

"See what?"

"I believed I had seen a flying saucer."

"Like I say, dumbest things! Are you sure about the saucer or is it just one of your belief on conspiracy?"

"I'm not blind. And I will prove it to you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Whatever you say. But I can see dirt in the tablecloth."

"Where?" Garrett asked panicked.

"I'm just kidding, germaphobe." Jasmine laughed.

"Run, fast and far!" Garrett threatened her playfully and took the bottle of water and took off the cap.

Jasmine listened to the order and ran as fast as she can. But Garrett tackled her softly and were both in the grass and looked at each other. Jasmine leaned her head to Garrett but he quickly stood up.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasmine asked.

"I need to do something." He quickly answered. "Totodile, go and write in the water with Aqua Jet and Ice Fang what I told you!" He turned to Jasmine and gave her a binding. "You cover your eyes with this until I tell you to take it off."

She was surprised, but nodded and covered her eyes. Two minutes later, Garrett told her to take off the binding and saw the stream where there was the message in ice "Will you be my girlfriend?" and Garrett had a box with the silver bracelet with his name on it.

"Deeply in my heart, I knew ever since you returned from the mountains that we are meant to be but I was too scared until today. So, what do you think about it?" He asked nervously.

Jasmine had a huge smile on her face and even, a tear of happiness.

"If you don't want to say yes, I'll understand." He noticed.

"I... What is that?!" Jasmine almost answered until she heard people from the city who were screaming and which sounded like Pokémons who were fighting.

"Answer me later." Garrett said quickly and worried. "There is something more important in the city. Let's get out in the bike!"

* * *

Moments earlier, when their four friends left them, Logan and Delia were still at the girls' room.

"What will you do, tonight?" Delia asked him.

"Just walk in the city for pleasure." Logan answered. "I don't have any ideas where but I will find out."

"Well, I want to go to a grass-type Pokémons convention." Delia said. "Since you also have a grass-type Pokémon and have some difficulties with Grotle now, you should come with me. Besides, there will be specialists. Please? Besides, we don't spend much time just the two of us."

"I guess if I don't go with you, I will be bored. So, let's go!"

They left the Pokémon Center and took a taxi to go to the convention. At the entrance, there were grass in the ground and a wooden door. When they entered in the showroom, they felt like they were on the forest. Indeed, there were lianas and tons of grass in the ground. There were also stands with some specialists and even Gym Leaders.

"Cilan, it's so good to see you again!" Logan shouted as he noticed him.

"Logan, it's also good to see you again." Cilan said. "Where is your sister Lindy?"

"Somewhere with a new friend." Delia said. "I came here to know more about grass-type Pokémons. I have one and so does my friend but we have some difficulties."

"Well, what is your Pokémon, Logan?" Cilan demanded.

"I used to have a Turtwig until he evolved into a Grotle but it's harder to battle with him because he used to be so fast but now, he's too slow but improved in defense." Logan complained.

"Delia, I advise you to see Ramos since he has a Gogoat, the evolution of Skiddo while Logan should see Gardenia because she has a Torterra and has the same problems as yours." Cilan said.

Logan and Delia nodded and went on separate ways. Logan went to take advises from Gardenia, the Gym Leader of Eterna City. She advised him to forget the speed and focus on defense and know how to take blows. Meanwhile, Delia was talking with Ramos, the Gym Leader of Coumarine City about her starter Pokémon and tried to get some advises from him. Delia was relieved to see that Ramos acted like her grandmother and gave her a pack with herbs tea. He claimed that they were the best herbs to make tea because he was taking care of his garden for many years. Delia was about to join Logan until she perceived her rival who was walking just next to her.

"Hey Trip!" Delia saluted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for some advices, just like you." Trip answered. "I have watched you at the Wallace Cup. You have been surprising!"

"Thank you." Delia replied and released a tiny smile. "Nobody expected that I would give Skiddo's Milk Drink to the judges but they loved it."

"Next round, you will battle against your friend. Nervous?"

"Not really. I'm here to have fun with my friends but I will do my best. So, no battle between us this time."

"I understand." Trip said and nodded. "You have to be prepared and we are here to discuss about grass-type Pokémons. How is your Skiddo?"

"She's fine. Although, I don't know when she will evolve but she's strong. What about Servine?"

"Still the same. And did you get more badges? I have four badges."

"I will get my third one after the Wallace Cup. How can you get four badges that fast?"

"I'm more standoffish, so I don't have human journey partners. Do you want to see some of my pictures from my camera?"

"Not really. I'm with a friend and I want to go back to my Pokémon Center room. But it's nice to ask me."

"See you on the roads for a battle, then." Trip finished, saluted her and left the place.

After her conversation with her rival, Delia found Logan who was also looking for her.

"So, something interesting?" Delia asked.

Logan was about to answer until they noticed a wave of panic outside. Grunts from Team Plasma suddenly appeared in the convention center and took Logan away by fainting him with chloroform.

* * *

Moments earlier (number 2), Lindy and Logan H. went together on their date. Since it wasn't too far from the Pokémon Center, they decided to walk until there. When they arrived there, they saw a wide place with bunch of tables and chairs and three meters from the reservation table, they saw the food.

"Good evening, sir." Lindy greeted the person at the entrance with a smile. "I booked a table for two yesterday at the name of Lindy Watson."

"Let me look at the computer and... I found you!" The man said. "Table for two for Lindy Watson. Your table is at the left, just next to this painting and you can take all the food you want just behind you."

"For a girl, you can find great places for a date. I'm impressed!" Logan exclaimed.

"I want this to be perfect, just for you." Lindy said and bit her low lip. "Let's take some food and let's sit down."

They took for the entrée some sushi and salad. They took a couple of chopstick as utensil. But Logan had some difficulties to eat with chopstick, which made Lindy laugh.

"Did you ever eat with chopstick before?" Lindy asked.

"Not really." Logan said with an Asiatic accent. "I rather eat it with my hands but how can you even eat salad with chopstick?"

"I consider the sticks as weapons that I have to handle perfectly if I want to survive." She explained. "Want to see how great I am?"

"Of course. Let's get the main meal."

They came back to take food again. This time, Lindy took Cantonese rice and her friend took noodles. Logan was impressed by Lindy who was eating ride with chopstick easily while he was eating his noodles with a simple fork.

"So Lindy, this is our very first time just between us. I would like to know you more, except the fact that you handle chopstick very well."

"Well" Lindy chuckled a little. "My full name is Lindy Gertrude Watson. You know my friends, especially Jasmine and also my twin brother who has the same name as you." Logan nodded at this. "You have also noticed that I get excited by almost everything. I like gymnastics, snowboarding and they say I'm kinda a one-upper. I would never ever let my friends down or let anyone hurt them. That's why I'm also practicing jujutsu to be less excited and be more self-confident and calm. Black belt, so be careful. I guess there is nothing left to say. Tell me about you now."

"My name is Logan Ryan Hunter. I was born in Denver but I moved in Chicago six months ago with my dad. I'm practicing badminton and I love skateboard and ice skate, you saw my talents this afternoon. When I do it, I feel free. And like you, I'm also practicing a martial art but it's kung-fu. The animal style is the dragon because I love this mythical beast and represents what a person can do the best in one fighting style. I'm also a black belt, so be careful too."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we let people who want to sing on karaoke." An announcer declared. "Any volunteers? The mic is available for any solo or duet singers!"

"Want to do a duet with me?" Logan asked.

"Sure, let's duet!" Lindy answered.

"Never do that again." He replied and they took two mics for the duet.

"By the way, can we call you by your middle name?" Lindy asked. "You know, so we won't be confused with you and my brother."

"I like the idea." Logan Ryan Hunter answered and nodded. "You can call me Ryan."

"So, what do you want us to sing?" Lindy asked.

"A song that I really like: _I'll follow you_ by Shinedown. Let's go!"

Logan played the music and began to sing. (AN: _Italic: Lindy._ Normal: Logan. **Bold: both. **Listen to this song, it's beautiful!)

If I could find assurance to leave you behind

I know my better half would fade

_And all my doubt is a staircase for you_

_Opened out of this maze_

**The first step is the one you believe in**

**The second one might be profound.**

**I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm**

**Don't worry I'll keep you warm.**

**I'll follow you down while we're passing through space**

**I don't care if we fall from grace**

**I'll follow you down**

_You can have the money and the world_

_The angels and the pearls_

_Even trademark the color blue_

Just like the tower we never built

In the shadow of all the guilt

When the other hand was pointed at you

**Yeah the first step is the one you believe in**

**And the second one might be profound.**

**I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm**

**Don't worry I'll keep you warm.**

**I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space**

**I don't care if we fall from grace**

**I'll follow you down...**

...to where forever lies

Without a doubt I'm on your side

There's nowhere else that I would rather be

_I'm not about to compromise,_

_Give you up to say goodbye_

_I'll guide you through the deep_

_I'll keep you close to me!_

**I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm**

**Don't worry I'll keep you warm.**

**I'll follow you down while we're passing through space**

**I don't care if we fall from grace**

**I'll follow you...**

If I could find assurance to leave you behind

I know my better half would fade

**I'll follow you down.**

The customers were amazed by the duet who were also great singers. These stayed stood up and looked at each other's gaze.

"Logan, I want to tell you something really important." Lindy nervously said.

"What is it?"

"Damn it! I forgot something in my bag. Stay here because I want the other customers to know." Lindy ordered and Logan just nodded.

She ran to her table to pick up the box with the bracelet inside but a huge smoke suddenly appeared in the restaurant. When it was gone, Logan couldn't find Lindy here.

* * *

**Triple cliffhanger! Next time, the fourth part of "the Wallace Cup in Castelia City" with the sequel of the evening, what happened to the twins, the Battle Rounds of the Wallace Cup and maybe more. Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you thought about it!**

**PS: I don't own the song "I'll follow you". It belongs to Shinedown, a rock band that I like.**

**PS(2): Now, we will call Logan Hunter by his middle name, Ryan.**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magby **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Rufflet **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Lillipup **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last time, I left you with a triple cliffhanger(personal record!). Lindy &amp; Ryan and Jasmine &amp; Garrett had a great moment at their dates while Delia and Logan were at a convention until the panic in the city happens. Besides, Lindy and Logan disappeared. Now, enjoy this new chapter!**

**PS: Don't forget that from now, I will use Ryan to refer to Logan Ryan Hunter(the middle name) to avoid confusions between the two Logan. **

**Chapter 15: Wallace Cup in Castelia City (part 4)**

* * *

The first thing that Jasmine and Garrett thought was to check out if their friends were all right. Since Garrett knew where Lindy and Ryan were supposed to be, they made their way to O-Zen. But because of the panic in the city, it was difficult for them to ride correctly. But in the panic of wave, they saw Ryan who was running.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Jasmine shouted so he could hear her.

"I'm looking for Lindy." He answered and came closer to his friends.

"What happened?" Garrett questioned.

"We were at our date, everything was going well until there was a huge smoke and she mysteriously disappeared." Ryan explained.

"Guys, what's going on?" Delia yelled and joined her friends.

"We heard panic during our date and we want to know what it is." Garrett answered.

"Lindy disappeared." Ryan replied.

"Did you call her?" Jasmine asked.

"I did but she didn't answer to my calls." Ryan answered

"That's weird because Logan had been kidnapped by Team Plasma but I couldn't do anything. Besides, he didn't answer to my calls too." Delia declared.

"Why would they want to kidnap Lindy and Logan?" Garrett asked. "I hate puzzles!"

"It's not the moment to freak out!" Jasmine yelled at him. "We have to find them before something bad happens to them. Lillipup, Togetic, go!"

Jasmine asked to Lillipup and Togetic to look for the twins in the air and in the ground.

"Now, what?" Delia asked.

"We have to find the reason of the wave of panic." Ryan answered. "I heard Pokémons fighting and if people are freaking out, it's a big deal!"

"Guys, look in the air!" Delia shouted.

In the air, they saw two Pokémons who were attacking the city. When they almost touched the group, the managed to hide behind a wall.

"Who the hell are these Pokémons and why are they attacking us?" Logan asked.

"According to the Pokédex, these two Pokémons are Cresselia and Darkrai." Jasmine explained and checked her Pokédex. "They are the Lunar Duo. Darkrai is the Pitch-black Pokémon. It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers. Cresselia is the Lunar Pokémon. They say that those who sleep holding Cresselia's feather are assured of joyful dreams. It is said to represent the crescent moon. We have a polar opposite duo. Wait, are their eyes red?"

"Let me look at it... Yes, they are." Garrett asserted.

"It's not normal." Jasmine replied. "Something wrong happened to them. It's like they are not themselves."

"I know!" Garrett shouted. "Team Plasma want people and Pokémons to be separated. If they want to do it by controlling our dreams and nightmares so that could change or mind, their plan could work."

"Which implies that they have a machine to control them." Jasmine added." We have to destroy it!"

"Have you mixed your brain?" Logan asked.

"I don't know but we mixed our hearts." Jasmine answered and smiled at Garrett who kissed her forehead.

"We have to stop Team Plasma, lovebirds!" Delia noticed. "I go with Jasmine and you boys go together."

They nodded and went on separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lindy and Logan were tied up in an iron bar but were still asleep. When they woke up, they looked at the place. It was in a dark place and it smelt very bad. They also noticed that they have been captured by Team Plasma. Team Plasma's grunts made a headquarters in the sewers of Castelia City to make a big operation there because they noticed a computer, machines and even Colress.

"Logan, are you all right?" Lindy asked worried.

"I'm fine but weren't you supposed to be on your date?" He said.

"I was supposed to but this place is way better than a great restaurant!" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, our favorite twins are finally awake!" Colress noticed.

"What do you want to us this time?" Logan asked.

"I told you to do not bother us but you are too stubborn." He said and Lindy shrugged.

"How can we bother you this time?" Lindy questioned in disbelief.

"Well, you have something which belongs to Team Plasma!" Colress informed.

"Logan, why did you steal the outfit of these morons?! They are horrible!" Lindy said and laughed at it.

Logan and Colress looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you have a sister?" Logan asked to Colress.

"Yes. I understand you." Colress said and they shrugged. "But I'm not talking about outfits. I'm talking about the Dark Stone!"

"How do know about the Dark Stone?" Logan said.

"Everybody knows about these legends!" Colress informed. "But no one knows how to activate it and my grunts and I will work on it once we get it. Where did you hide the Dark Stone?"

"We won't tell you anything!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Grunts! You know what you have to do." Colress ordered.

Two grunts came in and began to punch them just once.

"That was just the beginning." Colress reassured them. "Any answer now?"

"We curse you and your lame team!" Logan yelled at him.

"You have guts! Impressive." Colress noticed calmly. "Level 3!"

The grunts took a powerful Taser and tasered Lindy and Logan who were now screaming.

* * *

While Lindy and Logan were suffering, Jasmine and Delia were looking on the city for those who were controlling Cresselia and Darkrai. To be sure, Jasmine sent out her Mawile and Delia sent out her Helioptile. They were looking back and forth in the city but they couldn't find them. They were always finding Team Plasma's grunts but were too weak to neutralize the girls. But a guy with a different outfit but who was with the grunts approximated the girls.

"Are you the ones who constantly beat the grunts?" The man asked.

"Totally!" Jasmine and Delia both sniffed in unison and satisfaction.

"How about a battle against me, a Shadow, faithful servant of Ghetsis?" He asked. "Pawniard, Banette, go!"

"Mawile, Bite to Banette!" Jasmine ordered.

"Helioptile, Bulldoze!" Delia ordered.

Bulldoze provoked a shock wave which hit Pawniard hard who hit the floor while Mawile managed to bite Banette.

"Pawniard, Slash on Helioptile and Banette, Shadow Claw on Mawile!" Shadow ordered.

Mawile resisted to Banette's attack but not Helioptile who was hurt.

"Helioptile, Electrify and then Thunder Shock on Pawniard!" Delia shouted.

"Mawile, Flash Cannon on Banette!" Jasmine ordered.

The two Pokémons managed their attack and their opponents were hurt. But Shadow didn't seem to want to give up.

"Pawniard, Metal Claw on Helioptile and Banette, Sucker Punch on Mawile!"

But his Pokémons were too injured to continue the fight. He recalled them and escaped. Suddenly, Mawile was in the air and flew away but her trainer didn't tell her any orders. Mawile wasn't even able to fly! Besides, Helioptile fell asleep by Hypnosis but Delia didn't see where it came from. When Jasmine looked in the air to perceive where was Mawile and saw who used Psychic.

"Delia, watch out!" Jasmine shouted. "Cresselia and Darkrai attacked our Pokémons and Darkrai can eat Helioptile's dreams and nightmares!"

Delia recalled her Pokémon so he couldn't be more hurt. She sent out Skiddo to replace Helioptile and Delia and her friend kept looking for Mawile and the twins. Twenty meters away, they found Mawile who was much more wounded but no one has cared about her. Jasmine recalled Mawile and sent out Frillish. In this chaos, all they wanted to do first was to find Lindy and Logan.

Meanwhile, the twins were still suffering by the tortures enforced by Team Plasma. They wanted to give up and tell them that Logan had the Dark Stone and just give it to them, but he couldn't. They were two of the chosen ones and it wasn't reliant. They were about to be tasered again until they heard a howl. When the twins turned, they were so happy.

"Lillipup!" Logan managed to hardly shout. "You are here to save us, buddy!"

"Grunts, eliminate him!" Colress ordered.

Against Lillipup, there were a Sandile and a Purrloin. Lillipup attacked Sandile with Tackle but Purrloin attacked him with Scratch. Then, Sandile used Bite against Lillipup.

"Come on Lillipup!" Logan said. "You can do this!"

Lillipup used Round this time. It was so powerful that everyone was screaming and his opponents were more hurt than the humans. He was so angry that all of a sudden, he became bright blue for twenty seconds until he was now a Herdier.

"That's great! Lillipup has just evolved!" Lindy stated.

Herdier was still angry at Sandile and Purrloin. He used of one his new attack, Giga Impact. Sandile and Purrloin fainted and couldn't move. Team Plasma sent then Seviper, Drapion and Sneasel.

"Now, what your little puppy will do against that?" A grunt asked with an evil smile.

"Fight with us!" Garrett shouted and came with Ryan. Garrett had his Zorua and Ryan was with Dratini.

"Garrett, Ryan, you finally found us!" Lindy said. Everybody was looking at Lindy when she called Logan H. Ryan.

"My middle name is Ryan." Logan Ryan Hunter explained. "She said it's less confusing if I was named by my middle name from now on between us so there won't be confusions."

"Sounds good to me, Ryan." Garrett said and accented at the name.

"Logan, Ryan, Albert, whatever the name is. We have a problem!" Logan W. noticed.

Garrett and Ryan nodded and began the battle against the grunts.

"Zorua, Dark Pulse on Seviper!" Garrett ordered.

"Dratini, Dragon Breath on Drapion!" Ryan ordered.

Their Pokémon attacked their opponents and Herdier used Thunderbolt on Sneasel but they all dodged the attacks and got ready to counterattack. Seviper attacked Zorua with Poison Tail, Drapion attacked Dratini with X-Scissor and Sneasel attacked Herdier with Ice Punch.

"Dratini, Ice Beam on Seviper and Drapion!" Ryan ordered.

"Zorua, Aerial Ace on Sneasel!" Garrett ordered.

Dratini managed to hit both Seviper and Drapion who were now frozen and couldn't move. Zorua managed to hit Sneasel with Aerial Ace and was now more hurt. In the meantime, Herdier escaped from the battle and bit with his fang to break the chains of Lindy and Logan.

"Come on, Herdier, I know you can do it!" Lindy encouraged him.

One minute later, Lindy and Logan were finally free. While Zorua and Sneasel were still fighting, Jasmine and Delia arrived at the sewers, where the others were already there.

"Lindy, Logan, we were so worried about you!" Jasmine exclaimed and hugged them.

"We are happy to see you again, Kang, but we are still in trouble with those!" Ryan told her and pointed to Team Plasma. "And help us would be great."

"What happened?" Delia asked.

"We will tell you this when everything will be done." Lindy declared. "They are those who controlled Cresselia and Darkrai and we have to end this."

"I'm in!" Jasmine said. "I will shut this machine down."

"Why can't we just break the machine?" Logan asked.

"Because we don't know what could happen if the machine is broken." Lindy answered. "We have to disable the machine correctly."

Jasmine went to the computer and began to search for a way to disable the machine. Meanwhile, her friends protected her by fighting Team Plasma and managed to disable the machine.

In the city, Cresselia and Darkrai were no longer possessed. They were surprised when they saw what they have done to the city they were supposed to protect from serious threats. Then, they worked together to repair what they could repair.

Back to the sewers, the group finally prevented Team Plasma to take control of Cresselia and Darkrai but they couldn't arrest Team Plasma because they, once again, flew away in their airplanes. They were all tired, especially the twins who were still suffering from their tortures.

"Do you feel better now?" Delia asked.

"Not really but, Garrett, did you do what you had to do before everything happened?" Lindy asked him.

"I was about to but we heard the panic. And you?" Garrett said.

"Pretty much the same." Lindy answered. "Even if it's the sewers and I'm not really in my best fit and my clothes are dirty now, it's time to do this."

"Yeah. Go first." Garrett replied.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

Lindy looked at Ryan with dreamy eyes and was a little nervous.

"I know we just met a couple weeks ago but I know you are what I need now." Lindy declared. "Usually, the boy is the one who makes the move but I never felt this feeling for a few years and it seems like eternity. Besides, I don't want to miss a great opportunity like this. So, I hope you won't freak out when I will tell you this." Lindy took the box from her pocket and showed him the bracelet. "Logan Ryan Hunter, will you be my boyfriend?"

Ryan looked shocked at her and so did their friends. The situation didn't change for a minute.

"She wants an answer." Delia whispered to Ryan.

"Thanks Delia." He replied.

He was still shocked and didn't expect that. So the only thing which came in his mind was to kiss her and he followed this idea.

"So, that means yes?" Lindy asked, stunned by the kiss.

"Well…" Ryan stuttered. "I didn't expect that a girl could ask a guy but you did. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. You are an opportunist and I like it." He took a deep breath. "Yes, I will be glad to be your boyfriend."

Lindy jumped of joy and had a huge smile. She then kissed him during twenty seconds.

"Last thing to do: the bracelet!" She exclaimed.

She took the bracelet and put it on the wrist of Ryan.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" Ryan said.

"You're welcome." Lindy replied. He turned to Garrett. "Garrett, have you got something to tell?"

"You're right." Garrett thanked her. He turned to Jasmine. "Before the city was upside down, I asked you something and…"

He was cut-off by Jasmine who kissed him for thirty seconds.

"Yes, the answer is yes!" She exclaimed and jumped of joy. "I was about to say yes before but there was Team Plasma. You are my closest friend but for a while, I began to fall in love with you. And I'm happy I'm in love with my best friend. Even if it's not the most romantic place to do this, but like I said earlier: as long as I'm with you, every place is romantic."

"Last thing to do." He took the box with the bracelet in it and gave it to Jasmine. "This bracelet shows that you date me. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She answered. "But we should get out of here. We all look awful and we need to be ready for tomorrow. Besides, Lindy and Logan need to be healed."

"Thanks to think about me." Logan said. "But while you get a boyfriend, Delia made me taste Skiddo's Milk Drink and I feel better. I don't know if I have to be disgusted or thank her."

"Whatever you choose, thank you." Delia replied. Her friends looked at her in disbelief.

When they made their way to the city, they noticed that a part of the city is damaged and needed to be repaired. Fortunately, the Pokémon Center wasn't damaged but there was a lot of people who were waiting for their Pokémons to be healed. Lindy and Logan, with Garrett and Jasmine, went to a hospital to be healed.

* * *

**Next time, the fifth part of "the Wallace Cup in Castelia City" with the the Battle Rounds of the Wallace Cup and maybe more. Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you thought about it!**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magby **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Rufflet **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Wallace Cup in Castelia City (part 5)**

* * *

Logan and Lindy could find a place at the hospital so they could be healed and get ready for the Wallace Cup. Jasmine and Garrett waited for their friends to get out of the doctor's office.

"Do you think they will be fine?" Jasmine asked worried.

"Don't worry, honey." Garrett answered. "Logan was already a little better and Lindy doesn't give up easily. They will be fine." Then, he noticed a good news on his cross-transceiver. "Wallace just made an announcement: The Battle Rounds is rescheduled three days later."

"First good news this evening!" Jasmine said, relieved. Garrett looked shocked at his new girlfriend. "Since we left the sewer, of course." She added.

"Are you the friends of Lindy and Logan Watson?" An old man asked as he went out of his office.

"We are." Garrett answered. "It's there something wrong with them?"

"Nothing serious but to be sure, they have to stay here tonight. You can't see them either. Pick them up tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, doctor." Jasmine said. "Take care of them."

The doctor nodded and the couple left the hospital for their hotel room. There, they found Ryan in the boys' room and Delia in the girls'.

"What did the doctor say?" Ryan asked to Garrett.

"They are all right but they have to remain there under observation just in case." Garrett informed his friend. "Besides, the Wallace Cup had been rescheduled three days later."

"Thanks, dude." Ryan replied. "All we have to do is to rest and then, pick them up tomorrow."

For the next two days, after the twins could leave the hospital, the group began the training for the Wallace Cup. One hour later, Lindy noticed that because of the new dates for the Wallace Cup, the Gym Leader was available and they decided to challenge him. The Gym wasn't too far from the Pokémon Center and ten minutes by feet, they arrived there.

"Hello, dear challengers!" Burgh saluted them from a branch of a tree. "Any volunteers to test my Bug-Type Pokémons?"

"I won't be bothered to bug you first!" Delia exclaimed and chuckled. Her friends looked at her in shock. "Come on, it was funny." They shook their head.

"Delia, we love you but your puns are lame." Jasmine noticed and put her hands on Delia's shoulder.

"Fine! Burgh, I will be your first challenger" Delia declared.

"Join me in my cocoon, if you please." Burgh said.

They made their way to the battlefield. Around the battleground, it was a forest and instead of bricks, the walls were made of glasses as well as the roof. The Gym Leader and his challenger got ready to battle.

"This Battle is a 3vs3." The referee explained. "The Battle ends when the three Pokémons of one of you are unable to battle. The challenger is the only one who can switch Pokémons even if they didn't faint. Hagime!"

"Whirlipede, go!" Burgh revealed his first Pokémon.

"Eevee, I choose you!" Delia said and sent her out.

"Whirlipede, Struggle Bug!" Burgh ordered.

"Eevee, Quick Attack to dodge the attack and then, hit him." Delia ordered.

Whirlipede attacked by Eevee dodged it and then, managed to hit Whirlipede.

"Whirlipede, Iron Defense!"

Burgh's Pokémon gained in defense thanks to that.

"Eevee, Dig!"

Eevee buried in the ground while Whirlipede didn't move and watched carefully. But when Eevee reappeared, she used Sand Attack on Whirlipede's eyes who couldn't see anything. Eevee kept attacking him with Tackle and managed it.

"Eevee, Tackle once again!"

Eevee was preparing for using Tackle but when she was beginning to move, she tucked her head and ran to Whirlipede and struck him with her head. Delia was surprised by the attack of Eevee and checked her Pokédex and found that this attack was actually Skull Bash. When she looked at the battleground, she noticed that her opponent fainted.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

"All right. Accelgor, go!" Burgh sent out his second Pokémon.

"Eevee, we know how fast Accelgor is." Delia looked at Lindy and smiled at her who smiled back. "Sand Attack in the air!"

"Accelgor, keep concentrate on Eevee and use Giga Drain!" Burgh ordered.

Accelgor couldn't see clearly where Eevee was because she was too fast. But he didn't see Eevee from his back who was running to him and struck him hard with Skull Bash. Accelgor was very hurt.

"Good. Now, finish with Dig!"

Eevee buried in the ground and Accelgor followed her in the ground. He managed to absorb Eevee's energy with Giga Drain while she was underground.

"Eevee, Quick Attack when you reappear!"

As soon as Eevee reappeared, she ran fast to Accelgor and managed to hit him who fainted.

"Accelgor is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

"Thank you, Accelgor." Burgh said and recalled his Pokémon. "Vespiquen, you're my last chance!"

Eevee was very weak because of her two previous battles. She could hardly move. Delia hesitated to recall her but she knew that she can still send out two other Pokémons to battle Vespiquen.

"Eevee, use Skull Bash!"

"Vespiquen, Air Slash!"

Eevee was running to Vespiquen but her attack hit Eevee before she reached the target and fainted.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

"You did great." Delia whispered to her Pokémon and recalled Eevee. "Rufflet, go!"

"Vespiquen, Power Gem!" Burgh ordered.

"Rufflet, Air Slash!" Delia ordered.

Power Gem was more powerful than Air Slash and reached the target. Rufflet was hurt but was still okay.

"Rufflet, Hone Claws!" Delia said.

Rufflet got his Claws ready and his attack raised a lot.

"And now, use Crush Claw!" She ordered.

"Vespiquen, Defense Order" Burgh said.

Vespiquen was protected by her underlings but Rufflet easily broke the defense and attacked Vespiquen with his claws.

"Great, now Rock Smash!" Delia shouted.

The right wing of Rufflet became white and he attacked Vespiquen with it.

"Power Gem." Burgh ordered quietly.

Nobody heard the order but Vespiquen and her attack highly weakened her opponent who hit the floor and could hardly move.

"Come on, Rufflet, you can do this!" Delia shouted.

Suddenly, Rufflet became white. Everybody was surprised that Rufflet was evolving. Twenty seconds later, there was a Braviary instead of a Rufflet. He was shouting loudly and flew away to test his huge wings.

"I'm so glad that you evolved, Braviary. Now, Air Slash!"

"Power Gem!" Burgh ordered.

The strength changed and this time, it was Air Slash who destroyed Power Gem and reached the target. Vespiquen fainted because of the attack.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle. The challenger Delia wins!" The referee stated.

"Braviary, you have been so great today!" Delia congratulated her Pokémon and hugged him.

"Delia, you have two amazing Pokémons." Burgh declared. "I don't know your other Pokémons but I know that you take care of them and you deserve the victory." Burgh gave the Insect Badge to Delia. "This badge shows that you won in Castelia City. So, who's next?"

"I am." Lindy simply answered.

"All right. Come in the battleground." Burgh ordered.

The challenger got ready for her battle. Burgh sent out Escavalier as his first Pokémon while her second challenger sent out her Froakie.

"Froakie, Bubble!" Lindy shouted.

"Escavalier, Double Team!" Burgh said.

Escavalier multiplied himself and because of his temporary clones, Froakie missed his attack. Besides, Escavalier took the opportunity to come closer to his opponent.

"Great, now Headbutt!" Burgh ordered.

Escavalier struck Froakie with his head.

"Froakie, SmokeScreen and then Power-Up Punch!" Lindy ordered.

Froakie provoked a huge smoke screen and nobody could see what was going on inside of it. When the smoke screen disappeared, Lindy, get opponent and her friends saw that Escavalier was in the ground, hurt.

"Keep using Power-Up Punch!"

Froakie listened to her and continued to attack Escavalier and besides, each attack was stronger than the previous one thanks to the special effect of Power-Up Punch. Finally, Escavalier couldn't move.

"Escavalier is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

"That was impressive. But can you compete now with this?" Burgh asked to Lindy while he recalled Escavalier. "Heracross, go!"

"Froakie, sit next to Ryan!" Lindy ordered.

Her friends were shocked by the order.

"Why doesn't he return to his Pokéball until you need him?" Ryan asked her.

"He need to learn more and this is a great opportunity." Lindy explained.

Ryan and his friends nodded and shrugged.

"Lucario, go!" Lindy shouted.

"So, you want a battle between two Fight type Pokémons." Burgh noticed. "Here we go! Heracross, Close Combat!"

"Lucario, Double Team and then, Aurasphere!"

Lucario multiplied himself, which made Heracross a little confused and attacked randomly the Lucario's clones. But he didn't notice the real Lucario, who was now behind him and he used Aurasphere correctly, which reached Heracross.

"Heracross, use Shadow Claw!" Burgh ordered.

"Lucario, use Quick attack!" Lindy said.

The Pokémons ran to his opponent, ready to attack. At this game, Heracross attacked first and hit Lucario who was touched at his right arm and touched his wounded arm with his left arm.

"Lucario, are you all right?" Lindy asked.

Lucario didn't seem to be okay but nodded.

"Now, use Close Combat!" Lindy and Burgh ordered in unison.

The two Pokémons used Close Combat and each punch or kick were so fast that the spectators were lost. After forty seconds of fight, they both hit the ground and hardly stood up. Heracross finally did but Lucario fainted.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

Lindy was shocked. She never lost a battle with Lucario until now and her opponent could see it, just like her friends.

"Lindy, don't give up!" Jasmine shouted. "It's okay if Lucario fainted. You still have Froakie and you can send out another Pokémon. Come on!"

Lindy finally came to her senses and was concentrate.

"These things happen, I don't have to freak out." She whispered to herself. "Starly, go!"

Starly came to the battleground.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" She ordered.

Starly flew away and hit Heracross who seemed too weak because of the battle against Lucario and fainted.

"Heracross is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

"Thank you, you did great!" Burgh told to his Pokémon. "Leavanny, go!"

He sent out his last Pokémon.

"Leavanny, use X-Scissor!" Burgh ordered.

"Starly, dodge it and use Mirror Move!" Lindy ordered.

Leavanny's arms became purple and run to Starly to attack him. Unfortunately, Leavanny missed the attack and Starly used X-Scissor thanks to Mirror Move but he reached his target. Leavanny was hurt at his stomach but didn't seem too wounded.

"Leavanny, Aerial Ace!" Burgh shouted.

"Starly, Quick Attack!" Lindy said.

Leavanny's body became surrounded by white streaks and she flew into Starly multiple times. But Starly was so fast that he wasn't touched and waited for the right moment to hit Leavanny.

"Great, Starly! Now, finish with Wing Attack!"

Starly's wings glow white and he slashed Leavanny with his left wing. Leavanny couldn't take it and fainted.

"Leavanny is unable to battle! Lindy wins the battle!" The referee stated.

"Whaouh Starly, you have done great things today." Lindy congratulated her Pokémon.

"Lindy, your three Pokémons have been great, just like Delia's." Burgh noticed. "Your strategy with the Fight type battle was judicious but ineffective. Fortunately, Starly has been amazing and you won. So, this is the Insect Badge." He gave the Lindy's third badge to her. "So, is there someone else?"

"I am your last challenger." Logan answered.

"Join me in the battleground for the last battle."

Logan got ready for the last battle of the day for Burgh.

"Pinsir, go!" Burgh sent out his first Pokémon.

"Magby, go!" Logan sent out his first Pokémon.

"Pinsir, Stone Edge!" Burgh ordered.

"Magby, Mach Punch on the stones and Flamethrower!" Logan ordered.

Pinsir launched Stone Edge on Magby but any stone hit Magby because he was breaking them with numerous Mach Punch. Then, when there was no more stone, Magby reached his target with a dangerous Flamethrower. Pinsir was burnt because of the attack.

"Pinsir, Bind!" Burgh said.

Pinsir came to Magby and wrapped him tightly. Magby was hurt by this but it didn't last long because Pinsir felt the effect of the flamethrower.

"Now, use Thunder Punch!" Logan ordered.

Magby's hands became yellow and electric and began to punch Pinsir. He couldn't dodge all of them and fainted.

"Pinsir is unable to battle!" the referee stated.

"Now, I choose Durant!" The Gym Leader said.

He sent out his second Pokémon while Logan's first one was still in good shape.

"Durant, use Iron Head!" Burgh ordered.

Durant's body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, and he ran to Magby to slam his head into Magby. Magby was hurt by the attack but Durant got burnt because Magby has the ability Flame Body (AN: if you hit a Pokémon physically who has this ability, you have 30% of chance to get burnt but it happened a lot for me when I play Pokémon!). Durant lost gradually his energy.

"Magby, use Mach Punch!" Logan said.

Magby got his fists ready and punched quickly and hard his opponent, who was losing his energy.

"Durant, guillotine!" Burgh said.

Delia gasped because she knew what would happen if Durant managed this attack (AN: Guillotine is one of the four K-O attack: if you get hit by one of this attack, you faint immediately). But Durant was weak and couldn't do his attack correctly.

"Magby, Flamethrower!"

Magby launched his attack and made his opponent faint.

"Durant is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

"Magby is strong but, now, this is my best Pokémon. Crustle, go!" He said.

Crustle was sent out in the battleground.

"Mag…" Logan began to say but was surprised that Magby became white and changed his form. Twenty seconds later, there was a Magmar instead of Magby.

"Great, you evolved!" Logan exclaimed and wanted to hug Magmar but got burnt when he touched him.

"Logan, how could you forget Flame Body?" Jasmine asked with a desperate voice.

"Over-happiness." Logan answered. His friends chuckled at the statement.

"I don't think it's just that." Garrett whispered to his friends but Logan. They all laughed.

"I heard that. Thanks a lot, Gary." Logan said.

"My mom is the only one who called me like that." He complained.

"I don't want to bother you on your little argument but we have a fight to complete." Burgh reminded the group.

"Sorry, Burgh." Logan apologized and was concentrate again on the battle now. "Magmar, Flamethrower!"

Magmar reached the target but Crustle didn't seem to be hurt.

"Crustle, use Rock Slide!" Burgh ordered.

Crustle raised both of its claws into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy then appeared above Crustle's body high in the sky and large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fell down and rain over Magmar. He couldn't dodge the attack and was trapped under the boulders.

"Magmar, are you okay?" Logan asked.

The boulders broke and Magmar's hand appeared, followed by the rest of his body. But he was very hurt.

"Cool!" Logan shouted. "Now, Thunder Punch!"

"Crustle, X-Scissor!" Burgh said.

The two Pokémon ran to his opponent and activated their attack. A smoke appeared because of the duel. Everybody was waiting for the smoke to disappear and when it disappeared, the two Pokémon was stood up but ten seconds later, they both fainted.

"Magmar and Crustle are unable to battle!" The referee stated. "But since the challenger can still send out two Pokémon, he is the winner!"

Logan was worried about Magmar despite the victory. His friends were still happy that Delia, Lindy and he could win their third badge but still came to check Magmar.

"Is he all right?" Ryan asked.

"Don't worry, give him that." Burgh answered to Logan and gave him a Sitrus Berry for Magmar. "But he fought well. He beat three Pokémon in a row and there are a few people who did this. You deserve to take this badge too."

He gave the Insect Badge to Logan. After that, he gathered with his friends and were about to leave.

"Wait!" Burgh interrupted them. "I know that those who didn't battle today are Coordinators and that the day after tomorrow, there will be the Wallace Cup. I just want to say: impress the world and the judges but most of all, enjoy yourself. I hope you will all be ready for the Wallace Cup. See you the day after tomorrow!"

With that, the group left the Gym and got back to their hotel rooms to be ready for the Wallace Cup.

* * *

**Next time, the sixth and last part of "the Wallace Cup in Castelia City" with the the Battle Rounds of the Wallace Cup. Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you thought about it! And don't forget it's the last week of the World Cup and on Sunday: the FINAL! I hope Germany and Netherlands will reach the final.  
**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magmar **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update. Explanations at the end. For yet, enjoy the story! **

**This is the last part of "Wallace Cup in Castelia City". Shout out to theMysteryGirl007, JarrettorForever, ****Chakira, Guest and LadyGuilt for reviewing my last chapter  
**

**Chapter 17: Wallace Cup in Castelia City (part 6)**

* * *

Two days later, the Battle Round of the Wallace Cup could begin in Castelia City. This day, the group was happier for this tournament because they knew that they will play against each other in front of a lot of people and having fun. The judges were the same than the First Round. The Coordinators were getting ready for their battles. Garrett, Jasmine and Ryan were putting on their Contest outfits while their three other friends were just watching on the TV screen to watch the beginning of the day.

"Welcome back to the Wallace Cup!" Orian stated. "Today, the sixteen best coordinators are ready for the Battle Rounds. Two Coordinators battle for five minutes and the winners will advance to the next round until the final. These battle will be a one vs one. Each Coordinator begins with 100 points and loses points when their Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails or when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly appealing move or combination. Without further ado, our first battle: Jasmine Kang against Lindy Watson!"

Jasmine and Lindy were reaching the battleground with the crowd who applauded them and went to an opposite side of the battleground.

"Are you ready, Lindy?" Jasmine asked.

"I hope you are." Lindy replied.

"Here we go!" Jasmine shouted. "Mawile, go!"

"To compete that game, Froakie, I choose you!" Lindy sent out her Pokémon.

"Mawile, Stone Edge!" Jasmine ordered.

"Froakie, jump on these stones and Power-Up Punch!"

Mawile launched Stone Edge but Froakie jumped on every stones until his fist reached Mawile's body and hit her. This combination made Jasmine lose 15 points.

"Mawile, Sweet Scent!" Jasmine ordered.

Mawile released a pink powder from her mouth at the opponent, making her opponent relax and come at it in a trance-like state. The beauty of the execution made Lindy lose 10 points.

"Froakie, Bubble!" Lindy said.

But Froakie didn't listen to her and used Dig instead of Bubble. Lindy lost 10 more points.

"Great, now use Crunch!" Jasmine ordered.

Mawile waited for Froakie to show again and then, attacked him with Crunch and spat him far away from her. Lindy lost 20 points.

"Now, Flash Cannon!" Jasmine said.

Mawile used Flash Cannon on Froakie. He wanted to dodge it but he couldn't and fainted because of the attack. The three judges used their buzzer, meaning that Jasmine advanced to the quarterfinals.

"I told you that a Contest Battle is different." Jasmine said to Lindy while they were hugging in the middle of the battleground.

"You were right." Lindy noticed. "That was fun although. Come on, let's join our friends."

They left the battleground together while Dawn and Harrison were getting ready for the second battle.

"Lindy, that was a great battle for someone who is not a Coordinator." Garrett told her.

She looked a little mad at him until he put his right arm around her and said as he pointed to Jasmine with his right arm: "But your opponent is tough too, so don't be sad."

"Garrett, it's your turn!" Jasmine told him and then, left his friends.

"Good luck, man. Your opponent is tough, so do the best you can." Ryan advised.

Indeed, he was playing against May, aka by some people "the princess of Hoenn", one of the best Coordinator in Johto.

"Espurr, go!" Garrett shouted.

"Wartortle, I choose you!" May said.

"Espurr, Thunderbolt!" Garrett ordered.

"Wartortle, Ice Beam!"

Since the two attacks were at the same power, no one could take advantage and the crowd could see magnificent ice and electricity glitters in the middle of the battleground, then they were spilling out of the arena. The two Coordinators lost 20 points.

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin!" May said.

"Espurr, control him!" Garrett said and took a pan flute and began to play it.

Espurr made Wartortle move thanks to Psychic in the flute's rhythm. Wartortle was spinning in the air so fast that his moves made appear a heart shape and the letter J in the middle of the heart. When he was finished, Garrett stopped the music and Espurr wasn't controlling Wartortle anymore who fell hard in the ground and the crowd applauded Espurr and Garrett. This performance made May lose 30 points.

"Garrett has a thing for romanticism!" Lindy declared to Jasmine who was giggling.

"And for the pan flute." Logan added. The others nodded.

"Quiet!" Delia whispered-shouted. "The game is not over."

The group was quiet and focused on the game. Wartortle was on the ground but didn't seem to want to give up.

"Wartortle, Aqua Tail!" May ordered.

"Espurr, Thunderbolt!" Garrett shouted

Espurr used Thunderbolt while Wartortle has already his attack ready. The Aqua Tail was now an Elec-aqua Tail but Wartortle was paralyzed by the electricity.

"Finish with Psybeam!" Garrett ordered.

Espurr released a multicolored beam from her eyes at her opponent. He couldn't take it anymore and fainted. Everybody in the crowd was surprised that one of the best Coordinators has just been defeated by a new Coordinator.

"It's amazing! May has just been defeated! But you can applause our winner Garrett Spenger!"

The public applauded Garrett who was dancing after this unexpected victory but the public wasn't happy by Garrett's dance. Then, he joined his friends in the waiting room and they all greeted him.

"That was awesome, dude!" Ryan exclaimed.

"He's right." Jasmine added. "This victory was flawless and you amazed us!"

"But don't dance like that ever again!" Lindy advised.

"Yeah, that was awful and weird!" Delia added. Everybody was looking at her. "What? I know what weird is."

"Hey, look at Logan!" Garrett said. "His battle has just been done and they're gonna tell the results."

"With 20 points of difference, the winner of this battle is Logan Watson!" Orian announced.

Their friends shouted of joy and hugged him after he came back to the waiting room. Ten minutes later, after the victories of Dawn, Kenny, Nando and Zoé, there was one more battle to go.

"Ready for the battle?" Ryan asked to Delia from the other side of the field.

"More than ever, Ryan." Delia answered. "Let's do this. Helioptile, go!"

"Dratini, go!" Ryan sent out his Pokémon.

"Helioptile, Bulldoze!" Delia ordered.

"Dratini, Ice Beam on the rifts after Helioptile attacked!" Ryan said.

Helioptile stomped down on the ground and created a shock wave on the ground. The shock wave then crashes towards Dratini, who was shaking a little and so was the ground which was now with some rifts because of the attack. Then, Dratini used Ice Beam to delete the rifts. Delia and Ryan lost 15 points.

"Dratini, Aqua Jet!" Ryan ordered.

"Helioptile, Thunder Shock!" Delia shouted.

Dratini was surrounded by water and shot himself like a rocket in the air. Besides, Thunder Shock didn't work like Delia expected but Dratini managed to use it at his advantage and the electricity was around him when he slammed Helioptile. Delia lost 20 points.

"Well done!" Ryan exclaimed. "Now, Dragon Rush!"

Dratini released a dragon-shaped energy that was covering its body. He then slammed into Helioptile with full force. Delia lost 25 points.

"Helioptile, Quick Attack and Thunder Shock in the same time!" Delia said.

Ryan was surprised by the order, especially when Dratini was hit by the Quick Attack combined with electricity. Ryan lost 15 points and Dratini was paralyzed.

"Dratini, use Dragon Breath!" Ryan said.

"Helioptile, Bulldoze!" Delia shouted.

Dratini managed to launch Dragon Breath on Helioptile and was on the same time hit by Bulldoze. In addition, the ice from Ice Beam has been broken by Bulldoze. Delia lost 10 points while Ryan lost 20 points.

"Helioptile, Quick Attack!" Delia said.

"Dratini, Ice Beam on the ground!" Ryan said.

Helioptile was running quickly towards Dratini but his Ice Beam made the ground slippery. Therefore, Helioptile slid and his trainer lost 10 points.

"Dratini..." Ryan has been interrupted by the buzzer which indicated the end of the battle.

"Thanks to the large difference between Delia and Ryan, Ryan advanced to the quarterfinals. You can applause him and also his opponent!" Orian announced.

The two joined the waiting room together.

"That was a good battle, Ryan." Delia noticed.

"Even if the result was in my favor, you have been impressive." Ryan replied. "Your combination of Quick Attack and Thunder Shock was amazing. It could be useful in the future."

"Ryan, I'm so proud of you!" Lindy exclaimed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Calm down, Lindy." Garrett took her away from Ryan. "He didn't win the competition."

"Thanks, Garrett!" Ryan said and could breathe regularly. "Look at the screen. These will be our future opponents."

The screen exposed the future quarterfinals:

\- Jasmine vs Zoé

\- Garrett vs Kenny

\- Ryan vs Nando

\- Dawn vs Logan

Two hours after the beginning of the first battle of the quarterfinals, Jasmine's Togetic defeated Zoey's Mismagius, Garrett's Zorua defeated Kenny's Machoke and Ryan's Roselia defeated Nando's Lopunny but Logan's Magby has been defeated by Dawn's Mamoswine. After lunch, the semi-finals began. The two battles are Ryan vs Garrett, then Jasmine vs Dawn. The boys were the first to battle.

"We will finally battle at a contest." Ryan noticed. "Let's give the best of us!"

"For a final against my girlfriend or a Top Coordinator, I will." Garrett replied. "Totodile, go!"

"Vivillon, go!" Ryan sent out his Pokémon.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Garrett ordered.

"Vivillon, dodge it and Quiver Dance!" Ryan ordered.

Totodile launched water from his mouth but Vivillon spun around the attack, flew over Totodile and did a mystical dance with light around her. Garrett lost 20 points.

"Vivillon, Energy Ball!" Ryan ordered.

"Totodile, dodge it and Ice Fang on his wings!" Garrett said.

Vivillon launched the attack but Totodile was close to be hit but dodged it and jumped to Vivillon's wings and froze them with Ice Fang. Ryan lost 25 points.

"Vivillon, Gust!" Ryan shouted.

Vivillon struggled with his wings which were frozen and managed to take the ice off and with Gust, the storm of ice due to the gust hit Totodile but was still all right. Garrett 25 points.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" Garrett shouted.

"Vivillon, use Energy Ball!" Ryan ordered.

Totodile ran and then jumped to Vivillon but fell hard on the ground after Vivillon managed to reach her target with Energy Ball. Garrett lost 30 points.

"Come on, Vivillon. It's time to finish it. Struggle Bug!"

But instead of what he expected, Vivillon used a new attack, Bug Buzz. Her wings glowed red and pointed its antennae in the air. Her antennae then vibrated and red sound waves came out of them, creating a siren-like sound which hurts Totodile. He couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Since Totodile is unable to battle, Vivillon wins and Ryan will be in the final!" Orian stated.

The crowd applauded at the performance of these two Coordinators who then joined their friends, except Jasmine who was walking to the battleground in order to play against Dawn, one of the best Coordinators of Sinnoh. When the two Coordinators made their way to the battleground, the crowd was still in fit and applauded them.

"Herdier, I choose you!" Jasmine sent out her Pokémon.

"Quilava, charm up!" Dawn sent out her Pokémon.

"Herdier, Thunderbolt!" Jasmine ordered.

"Quilava, Flamethrower!" Dawn ordered.

The Pokémons struggled to take advantage but none of them could. Jasmine and Dawn lost 15 points

"Quilava, Swift!" Dawn ordered.

"Herdier, Hyper Voice!" Jasmine said.

Quilava fires yellow stars from its mouth at Herdier but he could dodge it thanks to Hyper Voice which also hit Quilava. Dawn lost 20 points.

"Great, Herdier. Now, Giga Impact!"

"Quilava, Smoke Screen and then Flame Wheel!"

Herdier loaded his energy to use Giga Impact but because of the smoke screen, he wasn't able who to see where Quilava was until the smoke disappeared but he was hit by Flame Wheel. Jasmine lost 15 points.

"Herdier, Thunderbolt once again!" Jasmine shouted.

Herdier was too fast for Quilava and could hit him very hard. Dawn lost 15 points.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Dawn ordered.

"Herdier, Giga Impact!" Jasmine shouted.

Quilava ran at the opponent and his whole body became enveloped in flames while Herdier's body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of his face and he faced towards Quilava. He then shot himself at him and a huge smoke appeared because the impact of the two attacks. When the smoke disappeared, Herdier was standing up while Quilava was on the ground and couldn't move.

"Quilava can't battle anymore. Herdier wins and Jasmine is in final against Logan Ryan Hunter!" Orian announced. "The final will be in three hours. You can still applause our two Coordinators who were amazing!"

"I'm impressed to battle an amazing Coordinator like you." Dawn said to Jasmine as they gathered in the middle of the battleground.

"The pleasure was mine." Jasmine replied. "I hope we can battle again one day."

"Maybe. In the meantime, you got to be prepared for the final. Good luck against your friend."

With that, Dawn left the arena. Jasmine and Ryan didn't dare to see each other before the game in order to be more determinate to keep their rivalry like it was when they first met in Unova. Three hours later, the crowd was ready to see the final between these two rivals.

"Hunter, ready to get humiliated?" Jasmine asked him.

"I was about to say the same, Kang." Ryan answered with a tiny smile on his face.

"This is just between you and me. Frillish, go!"

"To compete that game, Milotic, marvel them!"

"Frillish, Bubble Beam!" Jasmine ordered.

"Milotic, freeze the bubbles and launch them to Frillish with your tail!" Ryan shouted.

Frillish launched Bubble Beam but Milotic stopped them with Ice Beam. The bubbles were now frozen and Milotic launched them with her tail to Frillish. Jasmine lost 20 points.

"Come on, Frillish! Use Mist!" Jasmine ordered.

"Milotic, Aqua Ring!" Ryan ordered.

Frillish opened her mouth and a thick white cloud sprayed out of it all around the battlefield. Although, everybody could see that Milotic was using Aqua Ring despite the mist. Jasmine and Ryan lost 15 points.

"Milotic, Aqua Tail!" Ryan ordered.

"Frillish, Hex!" Jasmine said.

Milotic blasted a powerful jet of water from the tip of her tail but she missed the attack because of the mist. Then, Milotic could from the mist a huge intimidating purple eye over the head of Frillish and looked at her. Ryan lost 25 points.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!"

"Frillish, Brine!"

Frillish was about to use Brine but Milotic was too fast and managed to freeze Frillish. Jasmine lost 15 points.

"Destroy the ice with Aqua Tail!" Ryan said.

Milotic blasted a powerful jet of water from the tip of her tail and destroyed the ice. Frillish was chilling and Jasmine lost 30 points due to the combination.

"Frillish, Bubble Beam!"

Frillish managed this time to hit Milotic with Bubble Beam. Ryan lost 15 points.

"Milotic, use…" Ryan was about to say but was interrupted by the buzzer.

"Time's up!" Orian said. "Let's look at the screen to see the results of the judges."

Everybody in the crowd or in their television were holding their breath.

"And the winner is Logan Ryan Hunter!" Orian stated. "He just won the Aqua Ribbon!"

Ryan was jumping and screaming of joy because he didn't just defeated his rival but now, was holding his ticket for the Grand Festival. He then ran to Jasmine.

"I told you I will defeat you." Ryan noticed.

"You're just lucky this time." Jasmine replied. "Our rivalry is far from over."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our winner didn't just win a Ribbon." Wallace said. "He also got the right to compete for the Grand Festival which will be in New Tork City. I hope you enjoyed my competition and that much more Coordinators will join the winner Ryan Hunter."

Ryan didn't bother to shake Jasmine's hand before he took the ribbon from Wallace's hands. After he received his last ribbon, the crowd and his friends but Jasmine applauded him.

At the end of the day, the group was getting ready to leave Castelia City by airplane to new destinations.

* * *

**I hope you liked the last part of this episode and the outfits of Garrett, Jasmine and Ryan for the contests!**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update until at least September because of my holidays and when I will come back, I will begin my second year at college. I will of course find time to update my story for you. I was busy, have some writer's blocks and laziness (laziness is a terrible disease). The next episode will be an IDDI style episode(begin with the end) and I have some ideas for this episode. And don't forget to leave a review and watch Pokémon and/or I didn't do it! Until next time, my readers!  
**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magmar **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm finally back in my hometown! Which means that I can upload my stories again! Now, it's time for me to hold my promise and try a new challenge: a classic IDDI episode. So, there will be flashbacks of course (another challenge: first person pov). Now, enjoy this chapter!**

**PS: I'm sorry but I made a huge mistake at the end of the last chapter. Ryan didn't win his fourth but his fifth Ribbon, which means that he is the first person of the group who can compete for the Grand Festival! So I had to change the end.**

**Chapter 18: Time to shine, or not? (part 1)**

* * *

In the hallway leading to the studio 4 of the Pokéwood, Jasmine and Ryan were mad at each other as they were walking to this studio.

"Why don't you want to be less selfish and try to share the spotlight a little more?" Ryan asked angry.

"It's not my fault if I have to be the star of the movie." She responded and stuck out her tongue.

"A movie? Don't you forget that it's just a short movie and we barely have a chance to become famous?" Ryan replied. "And by "we", I mean especially you, Kang."

"If I can't become a star, so can't you." With that, she took an iron chair and broke a fake rock.

"Oh my goodness, Wonder Woman is in the place!" He said with a ironic tone. "Why are you breaking this fake rock instead of me?"

"You consider that I can't be a star and if I haven't broken this rock, I would have hit your face but I still care about Lindy. Besides, maybe we shouldn't be part of the movie anymore."

"Since I still care about her too, that's what I'm gonna do!"

Then, he punched the wall with anger. He was surprised when he heard a small earthquake but paid more attention when he realized that the epicenter was over the roof. Jasmine and Ryan looked at the roof and were slowly walking away to prevent from any danger. A minute later, the roof was destroyed and the two friends ran away and screamed.

After they heard no noise, they came back to the studio 4 and they gasped when they noticed a big saucer.

"What the heck is this?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea." Jasmine answered.

They stepped back when the door of the saucer opened and were blinded when they saw a powerful blue light and smoke. After the light was less powerful and there was no more smoke, they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Hey guys, it's been a while, isn't it?" Delia greeted them.

"What are you doing in this..." Jasmine said until she perceived a second person. " And with Garrett?"

"Hi, Jasmine. What are you doing here?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Have you forgotten my movie?" Jasmine asked in disbelief. "Look at what you've done."

Indeed, the studio was upside down. There was no more roof, the camera and spotlights were broken and Ryan and she were dirty now because of the dust from the roof.

"And what are you two doing in this saucer?" Ryan asked.

"It's kinda long story in fact." Garrett said.

Afterwards, behind Delia and Garrett, there were four Elgyems and one Beheeyem. This one held a remote and brought it close to the mouth of one of the Elgyem.

"Are we arrived?" He asked.

"Not yet." Delia answered. "We have problems for yet, so go back to your seat."

"What happ" Lindy began to say as she arrived with the director until she noticed that the studio was useless from now on.

"You five don't leave this place until I have a full explanation of this!" The director yelled at them. "I spend a lot of money on this movie and I have never seen this kind of incident in my career."

"Hey guys, I got a text from Jasmine and... You've destroyed something and you didn't call me?" Logan said as he just arrived in what it remained of the studio 4.

"You too don't leave this place either!" The director shouted.

" I didn't do it!" Logan put his hands up in the air. "And this time it's true. I was playing at a concert with Roxie in Slateport City and I just came back." He turned to his friends. "The director is right. You've got to explain to us how you end up like this because it's awesome!" The director looked mad at him. "And also really awful."

"But it's a long story." Lindy said.

"Don't worry, we have time." The director noticed. "So, who will begin the story?"

"I guess I can." Delia said. "It begins three days ago..."

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be explanations about it! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magmar **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dratini **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Get ready for the new adventures of our heroes! Since we know Jasmine's last name (finally!), I will replace it. So, I change Yalung for... Kang!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Time to shine, or not? (part 2)**

* * *

_Flashback _

_ Delia's P.O.V. _

_So five days ago, we finally arrived at the port of Virbank City to pursue our journey in Unova. As soon as we arrived, I saw two men who were talking outside a hangar. I couldn't totally understand what they were talking about but all I could understand was that they were watching a young girl who was playing guitar. For a minute, I thought that I wasn't concerned by this but it was almost a mistake. While I was catching up my friends, I didn't hear the sound of the guitar anymore and when I turned over, I saw that the two men and the little girl weren't there anymore. So, I got worried and decided to check if the girl was still O.K at least. But when I entered in a hangar, the two men revealed to be actually kidnappers and they were kidnapping this girl and tied her hands on her feet. _

_"Hey you, what are you doing here?" I asked._

_"It's not for kids!" One of the two men answered. "Get out!"_

_"I won't let you two leave this place like that." I replied. I then activated my X-transceiver in order to call my friends. "Lindy, join me in the blue hangar, now. And bring the others too!"_

_"All right!" Lindy said. "Don't get hurt, we'll be here now!" We ended their communication._

_"In the meantime, are you sure about what you're about to do?" __I asked._

_"We told you before: get out or you'll get hurt!" The second man yelled. "Poliwhirl, use Double Slap!"_

_He called his Pokémon who slapped me twice and I fell to the ground. When I could stand up, I saw my friends who were coming._

_"Delia, stay away. You did well. Now, let me do this." __Jasmine asked._

_"Me too." Ryan suddenly added. These two want to work together to save someone? Lindy, Logan, Garrett and I were surprised._

_"Herdier, go!" Jasmine sent her Pokémon out._

_"Dratini, come on!" Ryan sent his Pokémon out._

_"Houndoom, help me!" The other man said and sent out his Pokémon._

_"Herdier, Giga Impact on Houndoom!"_

_"Dratini, Dragon Breath on Poliwhirl!"_

_The two Pokémon attacked quickly and could hit their opponents. Houndoom and Poliwhirl were still up for the fight. _

_"Poliwhirl, Bubble Beam on Herdier!" _

_"Houndoom, Crunch on Dratini!" _

_Although, these two Pokémons missed their attacks and their opponents attacked them with Thunderbolt for Herdier on Poliwhirl and Dragon Rush for Dratini on Houndoom. They managed their attack and both Poliwhirl and Houndoom were seriously injured. Meanwhile, Garrett was putting the young girl's ties off and when he finished, he came back to us with the girl. _

_"Are you all right?" I asked the little girl. _

_"Yeah!" The girl said. Then, she looked at Garrett. "Thank you for saving my life. You're a hero!" _

_Garrett smiled and added. "It's nothing, you know. We all worked together here and..." _

_Flashback end. _

"Why did you stop now?" The director said.

"Well, I know that this part should be told by someone else." Delia answered and looked at Jasmine and Ryan.

"Why are you looking at us?" Jasmine asked and then they both realized why her friend did that.

"Now, I get it." Ryan told. "I will carry the story on. So, while the little girl has just been saved..."

_Flashback _

_Ryan's P.O.V_

_"Dratini, Aqua Jet on Houndoom!" I ordered. _

_Dratini was doing well. He didn't missed one single attack and our opponents didn't noticed that their hostage has been unfettered by Garrett. And for once, I had to admit that Kang impressed me. We were about to beat these kidnappers. Dratini managed Aqua Jet once again but suddenly, he became white and bright. _

_"Guys, look at Dratini!" Logan shouted far. _

_For twenty seconds, his body was changing. After that, I had a Dragonair instead of Dratini. _

_"Zam! Now, you can be very afraid." I warned the kidnappers. "Dragonair, Ice Beam!" _

_Dragonair used Ice Beam, which was more powerful since he froze Poliwhirl, Houndoom and their trainers. Now, we had the opportunity to arrest them. I activated my X transceiver to call the police. _

_"Good morning, young man." A young turquoise hair woman responded. "Who are you and why are you calling?" _

_"My name is Ryan Hunter and I'm in a blue hangar in the port. We stopped two kidnappers and my friends and I want you to arrest them now." I explained. _

_"All right. My co-workers and I are on the way." She replied. "Whatever you do, nobody must leave this place until further notice." _

_"Clear, officer." I ended the communication. Then, I looked at Dragonair. "Dragonair, if the ice is melting, use Ice Beam and watch them." Dragonair nodded. _

_Ten minutes later, the policemen were arrived and I noticed the lady who talked to me in the X-transceiver. _

_"Are they in the ice?" She asked. _

_"Yes, they are. So, do you need us or can we leave?" I said. _

_"We just need to know what happened and then you can leave." _

_I explained her what happened and then, I could let her do her job. I came to my friends who were with a man who just arrived. _

_"My girl, I was worried sick!" He exclaimed. "Are you all right?" _

_"Don't worry daddy. These people took care of me." She answered and pointed her finger at us. "Hey, I recognized you. You are Ryan Hunter! The first person who got five Ribbons for the Grand Festival. And she is Jasmine Kang. You are my favorite Coordinator!" _

_"Thank you!" She replied and smiled. "I'm flattered to meet a fan." _

_"I'm a fan too." Her father added. "Listen, my name is Alexander Stevenson. I'm a movie director at Pokéstar Studios and I think you two could co-star in a short movie for me." _

_Jasmine's eyes and mine went wide. _

_"Are you serious?" Lindy asked._

_"When it comes to my job, I'm always serious." Stevenson asserted. "I've seen your Contests and I saw that you two are entertainers, cameras love you and you love them back. In addition, you travel together, which mean that you are great friends. Besides, you have great hair." _

_"Thank you!" Jasmine hissed. _

_"I was talking to the boy." Stevenson corrected her. _

_"Ha!" I shouted and touched my hair. Jasmine sent me the death glare. I added: "But I don't think that we are meant for..." _

_"As their agent, it would be a mistake to not take them." Lindy suddenly interrupted me. What the heck was she doing?! _

_"Dear agent, can we talk in private?" I asked her nicely. _

_"Yeah, sure." She said. We left Kang and Stevenson. _

_"What are you thinking?" I yelled whispered. _

_"It's for the best of you, sweetheart." She answered. "This could be an opportunity for Jasmine and you to become better friends by working together." _

_"If this isn't working, would you take the responsibility?" _

_"Fine, I would." She promised after ten seconds of hesitation. _

_"All right, so let's finish the agreement." I finished. _

_We came back to Stevenson and finally agreed about the movie. _

_"Is there any problem with your customer, agent...?" Stevenson began to say. _

_"Watson, agent Lindy Gertrude Watson." Lindy finished the sentence. "But you can just call me Lindy. To answer your question, no big deal. We want to know what the movie is about and we will agree or not." _

_"Let me introduce to you the movie." Stevenson told. "Bruce buys a mysterious Pokéball from a man named River, and Monica, Bruce's elder sister, scolds him. During their argument, the Pokéball opens itself and captures Monica, and because of the curse, Monica's size greatly increases. Bruce must work with River to restore her to normal. We already have a River and I want Ryan to play Bruce and Jasmine to play Monica. What do you think about it?" _

_I looked at Kang who looked at me back and we both nodded. _

_"Well, my customers seem to agree with their roles." Lindy answered for us. _

_Even if the movie seemed exciting, I was already regretting that decision. _

_Flashback end. _

"I'm not surprised you have regretted this decision." Lindy stated.

Ryan opened wide his mouth.

"How dare you say that while you were the one who convinced me to accept?!" Ryan asked, surprised by Lindy's statement. "It's your fault, you have to take the responsibility for this!"

"Why didn't you do what I usually do: never listen to Ms. Buttensky?" Logan asked.

Lindy sent to her twin the death glare.

"Calm down, everyone!" The director exclaimed. "I don't still have an explanation about what happened to my studio."

"I think I can tell the story on." Garrett suggested. "So the next day at the contest..."

* * *

**You have a part of the explanations! There will be more next time.**

**Hint: Delia will be crazy about it!**

**Special shout out to the first reviewer who finds a reference to Kickin'it!**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magmar **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Totodile **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dragonair **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Get ready for more adventures of our heroes. Like you could guess from the last chapter, there will be the contest and something special.**

**Since no one found the reference, the challenge is still on until someone finds it.**

**I will begin to answer to the reviews like I see with a lot of writers. **

**sean. : I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter.**

**And now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 20: Time to shine, or not? (part 3)**

* * *

_ Garrett's PoV _

_For this Contest, I had to go alone for the first time, and hopefully the last time. Well, we all wanted to support Jasmine and Ryan at the studio, so now Delia, Logan and Lindy were battling against Roxie for their fourth badge while I was competing for my third ribbon. Jasmine considered that for this time, she wouldn't compete because she wanted to be only focused on the shooting but she promised me she would check my performance on TV. It felt so weird to be alone. _

_I put my contest outfit on and then, I joined the Coordinators in the waiting room. After the presentation of Orian, the first round began. Each Coordinator came one by one to perform and they were incredible. _

_But the next one caught my eyes. His name was Hikaru, was probably my age, had short hair and had also Logan's height. He was wearing a long black hooded cape, so we couldn't distinctly see his face. But what caught my eyes about him the most was that he just had to move his hands and his Spiritomb used an attack. We were all amazed by this Coordinator, and also afraid. When he had finished, it was my turn. I was walking in the hallway when I crossed Hikaru. I was frozen when I noticed that his gaze was empty and felt no feeling. He was more scary! But I had to be concentrated on my performance. I took a sip of water and a deep breath and I went to the arena. The crowd applauded me and I could see some of my fans. _

_"Totodile, wonder them!" I sent out my starter Pokémon. _

_Before I go to the Contest, Mr Stevenson advised me to take Ball Capsules in order to ameliorate the entrance of my Pokémon. So, I bought six Ball Capsules and a lot of Seals. For today, I chose a song seal, a blue eight note. When Totodile appeared, he was surrounded by these notes, we were ready to play our score. _

_Damn it, I'm doing puns like Delia! _

_"Jump on the notes and use Ice Fang to freeze one of the notes!" I ordered. _

_I could see Totodile who was jumping note by note until he found the biggest one and froze it with Ice Fang. He landed softly in the ground. _

_"Now, Water Gun on the frozen note!" I said. _

_But he didn't launch Water gun. Instead, a blue ball of energy fired from his mouth and destroyed the note. Even if the result was unexpected, I was quite happy. But still, I quickly checked my Pokédex and found that Totodile just learned Water Pulse. _

_"To conclude, use Aqua Fang!" I told. _

_Totodile was so fast that no one could exactly see where he was. But fortunately, Ice Fang enabled people to see his wander. At the end of the attack, his path shaped the eight note. _

_"What a score by Garrett Spenger!" Orian said. "This concluded the first round of the Contest. We are now waiting for the judges to announce us our finalists." _

_Flashback end. _

"Since you didn't finish telling the Contest, why did you suddenly stop?" The director asked. "You just described your Round."

"The Contest was pretty much the beginning of this whole disaster and I think I've told enough." Garrett stated. "Delia, will you tell the rest of the story, please?"

"It will be a pleasure. So, after I've defeated Roxie..."

_Flashback: Delia's PoV. _

_"Scolipede is unable to battle! Delia wins the battle!" The referee stated. _

_Great, I won my fourth badge! Helioptile did a good job at the end even if I was close to lose. _

_"Delia, your Pokémons were awesome. Can your friends join me?" Roxie asked. _

_"We're coming!" The Watson twins said in unison. _

_"I would like to say that even if I gave the best of me, you took advantage of me, even if your Pokémon got poisoned." Roxie pronounced. "That was rock-and-roll! This badge is a proof of your victory in Virbank Gym." _

_Roxie gave us a badge each. We were about to leave until Roxie called us. _

_"Logan, can I ask you something?" _

_"Yes, what is it?" He asked. _

_"My drummer is sick and can't go out for a week but I have an important concert tomorrow night at Slateport City. Since you proved me you are a good drummer, will you replace him just for this concert?" She said. _

_"Well, my friends are busy with their movie and won't be leaving the city, so why not." Logan accepted. _

_"Fine, we'll leave in two hours, so get your stuff ready and come back quickly. Planes don't wait." She finished. _

_After this conversation, we left the Gym and went to our hotel rooms. I was getting ready to go to see Garrett at his Contest since I've watched on TV that he reached the final while Lindy was helping her twin brother. I decided to throw an eye on the boys' room. _

_"Is everything good?" I questioned them. _

_"Don't worry Deels, I just finished packing." Logan said. _

_"Yeah, now we just have to say goodbye and wish you good luck." Lindy replied. _

_"I'll be back soon. You can celebrate my absence if you want to." Logan told to his sister. _

_"We won't. Anyway, good luck." I said. "Hasta la vista!" _

_When we left the hotel, we went through different ways. Logan was leaving Unova for a few days, Lindy was going to Pokéstar Studios while I was going to support Garrett during his final. When I arrived, I've been allowed to go to the waiting room to see Garrett. _

_"So, are you ready to earn your ribbon?" I asked him. _

_"Hey Delia, it's a pleasure to see that someone didn't forget me." He exclaimed and hugged me. "Of course I am." _

_"I'll come back when you finished. Good luck!" Then, I left the room for the crowd. _

_Before I did, I've noticed Garrett's opponent at the door. Man, his gaze was so empty! And I couldn't see his face, if he has one. But it's Garrett's business, not mine. When I found a seat, the finalists sent out their Pokémon. When Spiritomb appeared with the smoke around him, everybody was shaking a little, even I was. Fortunately, Totodile's entrance was less scary. _

_"Totodile, Aqua Jet!" Garrett ordered. _

_Hikaru didn't told any order but when he moved his right hand, Spiritomb used SmokeScreen to defend himself. He was more dangerous than I thought. Spiritomb dodged the attack ten times until Totodile stopped. Garrett lost 15 points. _

_"Totodile, use Water Pulse!" _

_This time, Totodile was more patient and played with Spiritomb until he came closer to him and managed his attack. Hikaru lost 15 points. _

_Afterwards, Hikaru stretched his arm and opened his finger. Suddenly, Totodile was levitating. Spiritomb was using Psychic and Hikaru just had to move his hand to indicate how to make Totodile levitate. Garrett tried to stop it with Water Pulse but it was useless. He found the right way to escape to Psychic with Aqua Jet since Totodile was stronger than Spiritomb. Garrett lost 15 points while Hikaru lost 10 points. _

_"Now, attack with Water Pulse again!" Garrett said. _

_Totodile gathered water in his mouth to launch Water Pulse and attempted to attack Spiritomb but he countered it with Shadow Ball. Any balls were better and it was a tie. They both lost 15 points. In the crowd, no one could bet on the winner but I knew Garrett since forever and he was going to find a weakness. But I hope Hikaru wasn't a hard puzzle for him. _

_For the next phase, Spiritomb used Hyper Beam. Garrett decided to counter it with Aqua Jet and Totodile managed to destroy the attack and to hit Spiritomb. That was surprising but awesome! Although, Totodile seemed to be wounded in the left arm. Garrett lost 5 points but Hikaru lost 20 points. Then, Totodile became white and bright. Our jaws were dropping because we usually don't expect a Pokémon to evolve during a Contest. Twenty seconds later, there was a Croconaw instead of Totodile. Next thing he did was to use Shadow Claw as a training first. Then, Garrett ordered him to use Shadow Claw and Croconaw dangerously struck Spiritomb. Hikaru lost 20 points. _

_"Time's up!" Orian announced. "Our finalists fought well and gave us a tremendous battle. But thanks to the large difference, our winner is Garrett Spenger!" _

_He did it! Right after he received his Ribbon, I went to the waiting room to see the winner. But as I was approaching, I noticed Hikaru. He was just putting off his hooded cape, then his head. His what?! That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. I decided to hide behind a wall to spy on him. I discovered something totally unbelievable to be true... _

_"Why are you drooling over my opponent?" I gave a jump. _

_"Garrett, don't scare me like that!" I yelled whispered and slapped him in his arm. "I wasn't drooling, I was spying. I don't think Hikaru is normal." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I mean he's not human. We have to spy on him to discover the truth." _

_"You're probably right. I've barely seen people with empty gaze like that. But Jasmine needs my support." He replied. _

_"Really? You are probably going to be out of the biggest discovery ever and you ditch it for a girl?" I asked him. _

_"It's my girlfriend we're talking about, but spying is better. I guess we just got a deal!" He responded. _

_"All right! Let's begin the operation: Inside the hood!" I exclaimed and we shook our hands.  
_

_Flashback end. _

* * *

**Looks like Delia and Garrett turned into teen spies! But until where will their mission take them to? What will happened to our frenemies Jasmine and Ryan? You will have to be patient but you will have the answers.**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Starly **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magmar **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Croconaw **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dragonair **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Get ready for more adventures of our heroes. Delia and Garrett are ready to be spies while Pokéstar Studios will have two new actors.**

**And now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 21: Time to shine, or not? (part 4)**

* * *

Jasmine looked mad at Delia and Garrett.

"So that explains why you didn't want to support me?!" She exclaimed. "Congratulations for your priorities, sweetie."

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you react like that." Garrett complained. "We all knew from the start that it would end badly and Delia's deal was more interesting."

"But it was still no excuse for you to miss it!" She yelled.

"Enough with this fight! You remind me my parents who are always arguing!" Stevenson stopped them. The group looked at him surprised. "What? It's true. It's not like you have never been living with yours. But I still don't understand why my actors were arguing half hour ago and why the studio is destroyed. Who can continue the story?"

"I guess I can." Jasmine said. "So, in the Pokéstar Studios..."

_Flashback: Jasmine's PoV. _

_It was the first day of the shooting, or should I say the beginning of my celebrity. Last night, I was rehearsing with Hunter and the twins were helping us. That was probably short but at least, we knew our script. _

_Today, Hunter and I went to the Pokéstar Studios by taxi but the others promised us to join us as soon as they got their badge and Ribbon. When we arrived, we have been so impressed by the place. It's like Hollywood but with Pokémons in addition. The director told us to meet at his office before we start the shooting. We had to take a bus from the entrance of Pokéstar Studios to Stevenson's office. _

_"These are my two actors!" Alexander Stevenson greeted us at his office. "Have you learned your script?" _

_"We have and we're ready to shine." Hunter answered. _

_"Great. But where is your agent?" Alexander asked. _

_"She is busy with her Gym Battle but as soon as she finished, she will be here." I told him. _

_"So, in that case, there is no more reason to stay here." He replied. "I need her to sign your contracts but we can still do it later. I take those and we will sign them once she is here. Let's go to the dream machine." Hunter and I looked at him. "It's the studio, kids!" _

_We left the office and took another bus and finally went to the studio. It was huge! Stevenson showed us everything we need to know about the studio. There were a lot of platforms for probably every scenes we will shoot and video cameras seemed so futurist. I also noticed a cupboard with plenty of Pokéballs. _

_"Excuse me, but why is there a cupboard in the studio?" I questioned. _

_"That is a good question, Jasmine." Stevenson said. "We use Pokémons in almost every movies. So, we constantly need Pokémons, but these have been trained for cinema. You will certainly have to use one of them instead of yours. So, what do you think about all of it?" _

_"Well, I just want to begin now!" I said. _

_We ended the visit and went to the dressing room to put on our movie outfit. Afterwards, we went to a house, where we were going to shoot the first scene. _

_"Are the actors ready?" A man asked. _

_"We are here." Hunter answered. "What is the first scene?" _

_"So, Bruce just came from an antiquary with a special Pokéball." Stevenson explained to us. "He will enter in that door into the house. Monica, his older sister, gets mad at him while she was cooking because he never warned her whenever he went out of the house. They argue and when Monica pushed the button, she is captured and can't get out of the Pokéball. You got it?" _

_"Yes. I'll go in front of the house." Hunter stated and left. _

_"And I'll go to the kitchen." I added and went to the kitchen. _

_"Sound ready, light ready, actors ready, scene one take one and... Action!" Stevenson ordered with his megaphone. _

_(AN: from Action! to Cut!, I will refer characters with the name of their character in the movie)_

_I was cutting vegetables when Bruce entered in the house and just sat down in the main room and watched TV. I was showing anger as I joined him and switch off TV. _

_"Why are doing that, Monica?" Bruce asked, astonished. _

_"You are not supposed to go out without warning me!" I shouted. "Besides, what is in your pocket?" _

_"Nothing." Bruce lied and tried to hide the object in his jacket. _

_"One, you go out and not told me and second, you lied to me! That's it! Show me what you got!" I yelled. _

_Instead, he just ran to his room but I caught him down the stairs. I could see that the object he was hiding in the floor. I looked surprised when I realized what it was. _

_"Why are you hiding a Pokéball? I have never forbidden from having Pokémons." I explained to my brother. _

_"It's not what you think." My brother warned me. "I bought it in an antiquary who told me that..." _

_I wasn't talking to him and I pressed the button. A tiny wind was made from it. _

_"Cut!" Stevenson stopped us. "That was brilliant! We will have to do four or five more takes and we will go over the next scene. Jasmine, show more anger next time." _

_"Guys, sorry I'm late!" Lindy exclaimed far away as she came to us. _

_"Don't worry, Lindy, we have just made the first take." Hunter stated. "Where are the others?" _

_"Garrett will compete at the final of the Contest, Delia is supporting him and Logan has just left the city to go to Slateport City." _

_"Slow down." I stopped her. "Why did he leave the city just like that?" _

_"The Gym Leader can't count on her current drummer since he's sick whereas she has a concert to play. So, Logan will replace him and will be back in two days." _

_Now, Hunter and I got it. Life is something crazy: in one day, we have two actors and one drummer in our group! _

_"That's great! Damage I didn't have time to wish him good luck." I complained. _

_"And guess what? Starly has evolved into Staravia!" Lindy exclaimed. _

_"I'm so proud of you, sunshine!" Ryan exclaimed and hugged her. He was faster than me this time. _

_"Great, your agent is finally here!" Stevenson interrupted us. "Now, we can sign the contract for the movie." _

_"All right, give me the contracts, please." Lindy requested. _

_While she was reading those, we kept shooting four more takes until the director considered it was enough. Lindy could have watched the last take and was impressed by us. After that, we took a break and I profited to watch the battle of Garrett and noticed that he had been brilliant and deserved his victory. _

_For the next scene, Hunter was solo. He had to freak out about Monica's disappearance and find a way to deactivate the spell. Then, he called his best friend River who will appear in future scenes. The least I could say was that played well. We were done for today and left Pokéstar Studios. When we came to the hotel, we didn't find Garrett and Delia and they didn't answer my calls. So, we just stayed waiting for them. _

_"Ryan, your solo was great. I was right about it." Lindy said to break the silence. _

_"Looks like I was born to be loved by the cameras and spotlight." He proudly stated. _

_"Don't worry Hunter. I will have my moments too." I replied. _

_"Yes, as the scary giant woman." He said. _

_"And remind me the name of the movie. Oh well, it's 'The Giant Woman'!" I replied. He really annoyed me. Always trying to put me down! _

_"Sometimes, I'm asking why they picked you!" He exclaimed. _

_I noticed that Garrett and Delia came back but Hunter made me angry. _

_"We are really..." Garrett said. _

_"Shut up!" Hunter and I yelled at him. For once we agreed on something. _

_They were astonished and just left the main room. _

_"I hope this argument won't prevent the movie from being completely shot." Lindy noticed. _

_"I hope so." Hunter added. "I'm gonna take a shower. See you later, sweetie." He kissed her. "Salt!" He said with a cold voice looking at me and left the hotel room. _

_"When will this war end between you?" Lindy let out. _

_"When your boyfriend will be more mature." I told her. _

_Flashback end. _

"That's pretty much how the problems between Kang and I began, once again." Ryan said, accentuating on the last two words.

"We already knew that you are not best friends, but you two went too far this time." Delia replied.

"Sorry for us, but with these two, too far is not far." Lindy stated. Jasmine and Ryan looked at her mad. "But can we have an explanation on this?" She pointed at the saucer.

"All right, I'll tell the story on." Delia answered. "Yesterday, Garrett and I continued our secret mission..."

_Flashback, Delia's PoV. _

_For the sake of the crew, Garrett and I agreed on keeping the mission secret until further notice. So, I woke up and got dressed very early and discreetly. I took my Pokéballs, a spare outfit, sunglasses, binoculars and a flashlight. Unfortunately, Jasmine woke up and noticed me. _

_"It's just 7a.m, what are you doing with your bag?" She muttered, still not fully awake. _

_Oh no! Quick, I've got to find a good excuse before she suspects something. _

_"I'm going to... walk." I stammered. _

_"With a flashlight in the morning?" She asked. _

_Why can't she have her detective side after I leave? _

_"Because I want to." I answered. _

_She shook her head and went back to sleep. That was close! I finally left my room and knocked at Garrett. But the door opened when I knocked for the third time and I saw Garrett._

_"Don't knock that noisily! Ryan could hear you!" Garrett yelled-whispered. "Have you got what we need?"_

_"Don't worry, I have the binoculars and flashlight. What about you?"_

_"I have the card of the city and the metal detector. Let's go before they are awake."_

_We left the hotel and began our research across the city. We went first at an empty area of a park where no one could see us so we can know which places we could check. It took like ten minutes to plan everything and leave the park. We had to be both very discreet and not recognizable. So, we put sunglasses and a hat. We began at the most inhabited zones of the city, like the small streets. We were looking for two hours and wanted to take a break. So, we went to Bearticone to take two froyos. After we sat down and began to eat, Garrett typed me in my arm. _

_"Hey, look at him!" Garrett whispered him to show me a guy who was ordering a froyo. _

_I couldn't forget how scary his look was, and even his hooded cape with the same sign at the bottom of it!_

_"This is the guy we are looking for!" I stated. "We got to follow him but we have to be careful."_

_We waited until he left Bearticone and left the restaurant too. We were trying to be at most four feet away from him, even if we had to use binoculars to keep an eye on him. He didn't seem to be a suspicious guy since he didn't really acted suspicious but he was pulling himself away from the city and leading to the forest. Fortunately, there were more places to hide in the forest and he seemed to find one. But what we have seen and looked like his secret was something that no one could ever suspect!_

_"Delia, can you hit me?" Garrett asked. "I believe I'm dreaming!"_

_I didn't think and punched him in the ribs. Even his abs couldn't protect that little boy._

_"Not that powerful!" He whispered-yelled._

_"You told me to hit you." I replied. "You didn't say how strong." _

_"That is not the point." Garrett said. "Did you see that UFO?"_

_"Yes, but anyone could build it." I told him._

_"And what about them?"_

_I looked carefully and noticed what could be five Pokémons, but one of them was different. The four ones were blue and the different one was twice bigger and had a brown skin and seemed to be their chief. I checked my Pokédex to find out what Pokémons they are and it said that we were dealing with four Elgyems and one Beheeyem, extraterrestrial Pokémons! _

_I didn't have a clue on what they were doing but I heard noises from where they were. Although, after the noises stopped, I didn't feel the ground. I was levitating and so was Garrett! They discovered us. They lead them to them and were scanning us. Two minutes later, the brown one took a remote and brought it to his mouth. _

_"How did you find us?" He asked. _

_I was answering but they didn't understand. I realized that to talk to them, we needed the remote. He gave it to me and answered:_

_"Something was wrong with you, but we didn't imagined that we are in front of aliens!" I said with a smile on my lips. _

_"We were told that people saw you fifty years ago but you never appeared again. Why are you here?" Garrett asked. _

_"We had an accident and landed in emergency here three days ago but the saucer is broken." Beheeyem said. "Fortunately, it is almost repaired but we need energy from Virbank Complex and we can't go there. Will you help us?" _

_"We will be happy to help you!" I exclaimed. _

_Garrett suddenly took my arm and carried me away from my new friends. _

_"What is wrong with you? This is not in the plan!" Garrett complained. _

_"Man up, Gary!" I replied. "These Pokémons need us and it's not like we have something better to do and don't think about Pokéstar Studios!" _

_"You get me, again." He said. "We will help them but only if they promise us a flight in the space for a few hours. I've been fascinated by UFO and aliens and conspiracies so, why not." _

_Oh yeah, he's daring again and ready for adventures. We came back to our new friends and agreed on their request under the conditions Garrett told, which they accepted. Garrett was going in Virbank Complex with two Elgyems to take fire, iron and gas. Meanwhile, I was visiting the saucer. Beheeyem explained to me that fifty years ago, the UFO who landed in Unova had the same problem as they had unless they repaired it faster. _

_Two hours later, Garrett came back with the Elgyems but they carried nothing. _

_"Where are the stuff you were supposed to take?" I asked him. _

_"Don't worry, they have a cube which is like a bag unless it takes me stuff and you don't feel the weight." He explained. "So, can we begin?" _

_"We will take care of it." Beheeyem told us. "What if you bring us food? It's been since yesterday we are out of provisions." _

_"Anything to be part of the most amazing experience in my life!" I exclaimed. _

_After we brought berries from the forest, Garrett lit a campfire for the night. We were all gathered around it and enjoying the berries. _

_"So, can you tell us where you come from?" Garrett asked. _

_"We are from the constellation of Phoenix, far away from your planet. I promised you a spatial flight, so you will see what no one along your kind had ever seen before. We are not mysterious like your medias write, it's just that we have never been discovered before." _

_"Thanks, now I have a proof that conspiracies about UFO are true." Garrett said with joy. _

_"But you have to tell it to anyone, otherwise we will have to erase your memory." Beheeyem warned us. "I bet you don't want to forget Jasmine." _

_"How do you know about her?" Garrett questioned him. _

_"Delia told me." He answered. _

_"She has to open her mouth every time." Garrett replied. "But tomorrow is a big day and I want to sleep." _

_"Want to sleep in the saucer?" An Elgyem suggested. _

_"Of course, thanks for that." I told him. _

_They liberated a room with two beds so Garrett and I could sleep. In fact, it was two capsules and we had to sleep straight ahead. Although, it wasn't that bad and I slept quickly. _

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter and will review. They are important for me so I can know what you thought and what I can change for the future chapters.  
**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Staravia **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magmar **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Croconaw **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dragonair **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Get ready for more adventures of our heroes.**** Time to answer the reviews:**

**awesomeanthony: I think you mean Ash Ketchum. I will put him in the story but I won't tell you when he will appear and if he will fight Logan. You will have to wait. **

**Triss: I add Auster in order to be Logan's rival and will reappear, don't worry. There will be battles between those two. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 22: Time to shine, or not? (part 5)**

* * *

"To sum up clearly, you are telling me that what happened fifty years ago was actually true and you're the ones who discovered it?" Stevenson said and pointed out Delia and Garrett.

"I would say yes." Garrett said. "But they weren't man. Au contraire, they were very hospitable towards us."

"The boy says the truth." Beheeyem added.

"Anyway, even if it's insane and totally unbelievable, we still don't know how great or awful the shooting went." Logan noticed "Who can continue that part?"

"I think I can." Lindy said. "The same day at the Pokéstar Studios…"

_Flashback: Lindy's PoV._

_Meanwhile, Jasmine, Ryan and I were going to the Studio 4 to pursue the shooting. For the first scene of the day, they were shooting a scene between Bruce and River who were trying to find a way to stop the curse. In the following scene, River sent out Monica once they went to the garden, she was from now on 30 feet high and ran away from the house to start a panic attack in the downtown. They shot five takes for the first scene but much more for the second scene because Ryan and Jasmine weren't synchronous, which really annoyed me! After they managed to make it after 15 takes, Stevenson wanted to talk to me in private. _

_"What's going on between your customers?" Stevenson asked. _

_"I don't know. Maybe they just had difficulties for this scene." __I attempted to explain. "The others will be better." _

_"I hope you tell the truth." Stevenson said. "Otherwise, I will have to replace them." _

_Replace?! I had to talk to my customers. _

_"Jasmine, Ryan, can I talk to you, right now?" I asked. _

_"What who you want to talk about?" Jasmine said. _

_"You have to stop arguing!" I urge them. "I just had a talk with Stevenson and he warned me about that. Do you think you can handle it, at least for the rest of the shooting?" _

_"If Kang can do it, I guess I also can." Ryan asserted. _

_"I would say the same thing." Jasmine added. _

_"I will still be watching the shooting with the staff. So you know where I will be." I told them. _

_We were at our positions, me with the staff and the actors at their locker rooms for the next scene. For this scene, it was a Jasmine solo where she destroying the city with her 1,000 ft. height and also start a panic because of the curse which also made her turn evil. It was shot outside the studio. I didn't know that Jasmine could be a scary girl! She was shouting and had a deep voice and destroyed with her fists and shoes buildings and cars. The scale model was partially destroyed, just like the cars in it. She did a great performance, although she didn't have choice: there was no second take for this scene. _

_"You were awesome!" I told Jasmine. _

_"Thanks, the makeup artists have made a great job to make me look scary." She noticed. _

_"I thought we didn't need it to make you look scary." Ryan told. And here we go again! _

_"Go away!" Jasmine said and sent him the death glare. He didn't want to argue and just went to prepare for the next scene, which was going to be back to the Studio 4. _

_This time, River and Bruce were trying to convince Monica to stop the destruction but the curse was destroying her and realized how lucky he was after River found on archives that love is the key to ward off the curse. Ryan and the actor who was playing River were on screen while Jasmine was filmed in another stage, so they will do the special effects on the computers to make her taller._

_"And… Action!"_

_Bruce was putting a bandana to prevent dust to come in his lungs. He tried everything to calm her sister down but failed. _

_"Bruce, I found a way!" River shouted while he was running._

_"What is it?" Bruce asked._

_"Love." River said._

_"What do you mean by 'love'?" Bruce asked, confused. _

_"You have to realize how much you love her, and the curse will be gone." River explained._

_Bruce was looking at his city who was falling because of him. He didn't show the Pokéball to his sister who was always caring for him and he just realized this right now._

_"Monica, stop it. It's your brother down here!" Bruce exclaimed._

_"Go away!" Evil Monica shouted._

_"I won't go away until my sister is back!" Bruce asserted._

_"Now, you want your sister back while you never showed any sign of love for her?" Evil Monica exclaimed. "You are completely insane!"_

_"In fact, I never did because I thought you already knew that I love you and that you are the best sister that I could ever have."_

_Suddenly, Monica was fighting against the curse. Meanwhile, the army came and shot at Monica's stomach. She fell down._

_"Monica! How do you feel?" Bruce shouted._

_"I'm more concerned about you." Monica said._

_"Don't be silly! I hope you heard what I've said before." Bruce said._

_"I have, don't worry. It's just that it's great to hear it once in a while." Monica stated._

_"Cut!" Stevenson said. "Finally you made it without any argument!"_

_Indeed, they had to do ten takes for this scene just because Ryan and Jasmine didn't feel comfortable to do this part and argued, again. I stayed with the staff for the debriefing. _

_"Okay guys, we could have shot the most important scenes today. Tomorrow, it will be the last ones and then, the montage." Stevenson summed up. "Lindy, your customers will have to be better and stop arguing tomorrow. We had difficulties whenever it concerned them." _

_"After they got changed, I will talk to them." I asserted. _

_Ten minutes later, Ryan and Jasmine joined me in the stage but were arguing, again! _

_"Why do you always have to link everything with yourself?" Jasmine asked. _

_"It's not my fault if I will be the last one on screen at the end. Besides, didn't you like to shoot this scene?" Ryan said. _

_"Are you serious? I was vomiting in my mind every time I said something nice about you!" I exclaimed. _

_"Can't you stop fighting for a minute?" I interrupted them. _

_"No, we can't." Ryan answered. "I mean she can't." _

_"I don't understand how two people that I really love can constantly fight." I said. _

_"We can't tell you." Jasmine replied. "Hunter and I promised to never talk about it ever again to anyone." _

_"You're always fighting but you agreed on something silly?!" I was confused. "But I'm not anyone. I'm your best friend and your girlfriend to cry out loud."_

_"We know it but when we will be to completely move on, you'll know it." Jasmine asserted._

_"You know what? That's it!" I yelled. "Garrett, Delia, Logan and I tried everything to make you realize that you can't fight like that anymore but you two are too stubborn and have too much pride to realize that!'_

_"Calm down, Lindy." Ryan whispered me and put his arm around me but put it off right after._

_"No, I won't! You two get on my nerves. That's why I quit on being your agent, and I also quit on being your best friend and your boyfriend!" _

_I covered my mouth with my hands. _

_OMG! What have I said? Jasmine and Ryan lowered their eyes and left._

_"Jaz, Ryan, wait!" I exclaimed._

_"Save it, we got it! You don't want to see us until we fix our problem." Jasmine brutally stated and left the studio._

* * *

**Drama! The next chapter will be the last part of this episode and of my first experience with writing an "IDDI style" episode. Don't forget to leave a review. That means a lot for me and motivates me to update.  
**

**See you in the next chapter, my fellow readers!**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Staravia **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magmar **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Croconaw **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dragonair **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Get ready for more adventures of our heroes. Last time, I left you with a cliffhanger. **

**I'm happy that people are reading my story but disappointed that they don't review. They can be useful for me and give me the motivation to write faster and improve my writing. ****  
**

**Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 23: Time to shine, or not? (part 6)**

* * *

Jasmine and Ryan were looking at the floor and their head were down.

"That explained why I heard you argue this morning." Stevenson said. "Your arguments made you lose your friend but you don't seem to care."

"That's not true!" Jasmine rejoinder. "I know I made a mistake but I still care about Lindy."

"Do you care enough so you can bury the hatchet?" Garrett asked.

"Can we talk about that after you finish the story?" Ryan said. "We still don't know how you arrived here."

"Just because I accepted doesn't mean that I don't want answers." Garrett noticed. "So, a few hours ago..."

_Flashback: Garrett's PoV. _

_We woke up early and I felt better than ever. Actually, sleeping in these capsules was everything but horrible. When I woke up, I went outside in order to train a little bit with my Pokémons before the spatial flight. Thirty minutes later, Delia joined me outside. _

_"Hey Garrett, how are you doing?" Delia greeted. _

_"Fine, just training a little." I answered. "And I also caught a new Pokémon!" _

_I sent out my new Pokémon... Aipom! As soon as he appeared, he hugged me. _

_"At least, she likes you!" Delia noticed. "Congratulations for your fifth Pokémon." _

_"Jasmine tried to call me at least fifteen times! How am I going to do?" I said. _

_"Don't worry, I got this. I will knock her out if she asks for explanations." Delia answered. _

_"She's my girlfriend! I don't want her to get hurt!" I replied. _

_"It's either that, either she knocks you out." She noticed. _

_She had a point. I was about to reply until I heard a voice behind my back. _

_"You didn't tell me you have Pokémons. Can I see them?" Beheeyem suddenly asked from our backs. _

_"Good morning, Beheeyem. Of course, we can show you them." I said. "But don't try to scare us like that anymore." _

_We sent out our nine Pokémons to show them to our new friends. The Elgyems were talking to them but we couldn't understand what they were talking about. _

_"We were evaluating the level of friendship between you and your Pokémons." Beheeyem explained. "The least I can say is that they love you and you have a great connection with them." _

_Delia and I high-5ed. I was so glad our Pokémons appreciated us. But for now, we had a spatial flight to do and we were all getting ready to fly. _

_"Can Delia and I sit in the cockpit so we can have a magnificent view?" I asked. _

_"Of course." One of the Elgyems said. "We were about to suggest you that." _

_Delia and I sat in the cockpit so we can have a magnificent view. The takeoff was rude but we didn't throw up. After we arrived at space, we were amazed. There were plenty of stars that I've never seen before. _

_"I thought telescopes offer us a good view but that is out of their league!" Delia noticed. "We can see more stars and planets. And Garrett, look. There are plenty of saucers." _

_It was strange to see these planets with our own eyes and so close! They looked more beautiful than ever. _

_"Do you think you can lead us to your planet?" Delia asked. _

_"Unfortunately, or planet is too far for us to carry you there." Beheeyem explained. "So, we have to take you back to the Earth. But before..." _

_He left her seat for five minutes and came back with two flowers. _

_"I was told that in your planet, it's a tradition to give flowers to the person you love." He said and gave them to me. "I hope she will like it." _

_"Whaouh, they are so beautiful." I told him. "I hope she will like it." _

_"Delia, Garrett, where do you want us to land?" An Elgyem asked from his cockpit. _

_"Well, the Studio 4 of the Pokéstar Studios in Virbank City please." Delia answered. _

_When we came closer to the Earth, we all got back to our seats and fastened our seat belt. Elgyem found the roof of the studio which could bare the weight of the saucer._

_"That was an interesting flying!" I said. _

_"Thank you. You said that your friends are shooting a movie?" An Elgyem asked. _

_"They are the main actors. Would you like to see it?" Delia suggested. _

_"I think they would freak out if they saw us." Beheeyem answered and we nodded. "But we have a device to see and listen what's beneath the saucer. I activate it." _

_He pushed a button and a screen appeared. We could see Jasmine and Ryan in the hallway leading to the studio 4 of the Pokéstar Studios who were mad at each other as they were walking to this studio._

_"Why don't you want to be less selfish and try to share the spotlight a little more?" Ryan asked angry._

_"It's not my fault if I have to be the star of the movie." She responded and stuck out her tongue._

_"A movie? Don't you forget that it's just a short movie and we barely have a chance to become famous?" Ryan replied. "And by "we", I mean especially you, Kang."_

_"If I can't become a star, so can't you." With that, she took an iron chair and broke a fake rock._

_"Are they always arguing like that?" Beheeyem asked. _

_"If you only knew." I sighed. _

_"Oh my goodness, Wonder Woman is in the place!" Ryan said with a ironic tone. "Why are you breaking this fake rock instead of me?"_

_"You consider that I can't be a star and if I haven't broken this rock, I would have hit your face but I still care about Lindy. Besides, maybe we shouldn't be part of the movie anymore."_

_"Since I still care about her too, that's what I'm gonna do!"_

_Then, he punched the wall with anger. We felt the roof which was shaking. _

_"Beheeyem, is it normal?" Delia asked, worried. _

_"Unfortunately, when your friend punched the wall, it created a concussion which is critical for the roof." Beheeyem explained. _

_"Which means we are going to fall." An Elgyem added. "Prepare for the impact!" _

_We were all regaining our seats and fastened our seat belt as fast as we could. Immediately, the roof was destroyed and we landed violently in the studio 4. _

_Flashback end. _

"This is pretty much how we got here. Happy?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know which boy I should kill first: Garrett or Ryan." Jasmine said and looked at these boys.

"Don't rush. One problem per time." Delia suggested calmly.

"It doesn't help, you know." Garrett noticed.

"Unfortunately, she's right." Ryan said.

"Which is why I go first." Garrett said. "Listen, I haven't supported you during your shooting and I'm sorry for that. I hope you will forgive me."

He took the two flowers from Beheeyem's planet. Jasmine looked at them and showed a smile.

"I should be the one who is sorry." She said. "You can have fun without me and being a couple doesn't mean we have to share every moments together. Delia is your best friend and I'm glad you had fun. Not too much neither but you enjoyed your adventure and it is all that matters."

"That's why I love you! You understand me." Garrett exclaimed and kissed Jasmine's cheek.

"You are so cute!" Lindy noticed. "But all problems are not solved."

"You're right." Jasmine admitted and looked at Ryan. "Hunter, aren't you mad at me anymore?"

"To say the truth, when Lindy broke up with both of us, it really hurt me." He answered. "I don't think I can forgive you for this."

Everybody was shocked by his answer.

"I was angry when I said that. I didn't mean it." Lindy replied.

"Lindy, ever since I joined you in this adventure, I thought Kang and I could resolve our problem but we are too stubborn to do it and I was wrong." He stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Garrett asked.

"I need to take a break, take my own path for a while." Ryan said and ran away from the studio.

"Is one of you going to convince him to stay with you?" Stevenson demanded.

Everybody nodded and tried to catch up on Ryan and convinced him to stay. They eventually arrived at the hotel and saw him packing his stuff.

"Ryan, please don't leave." Garrett said.

"For what?" Ryan replied. "Every time I want to reconcile with Kang, it doesn't work."

"Guys, just leave us alone." Jasmine suggested.

They didn't insist and left the boys' room.

"Shouldn't you be happy that I'm leaving?" Ryan said.

"No! I realize that we are more mature and I'm ready to forgive you."

"I'm ready too but I just want to be alone for a while and I will be completely sure, I'll be here."

"How can you be completely sure? What happened in Denver happened when we were 13. Now, we shouldn't be mad at each other. I'm ready to move on."

"Look, it's not you, it's me. Promise me to care of Lindy and that I understood why she freaked out yesterday."

"I promise." Jasmine said.

Ryan was about to open the door but Jasmine grabbed his hand.

"Promise me to stay alive until we reconcile." Jasmine said.

"I promise. Goodbye."

Ryan opened the door and was surprised to see his friends.

"I guess that you have heard everything, haven't you?" Ryan stated.

"Whatever, one day or another, we would know what you were talking about. So, why not overhear your conversation." Delia noticed. "Besides, it was Lindy's idea." She pointed her finger to her.

"Buttensky, why am I not surprised?" Jasmine declared from Ryan's back with a tiny smile.

"Sorry, just curious to know." Lindy explained. She looked at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry for telling that. I shouldn't have say that and I'm glad you forgave me."

She hugged him and kissed him.

"Like I told to Kang, I will come back I will be completely sure I can reconcile with her definitely. See you soon."

He left the hotel but this time, no one tried to catch up for him.

The next day, they took a boat and came back to the mainland, without Ryan.

* * *

**This was the last part of the episode. I hope you enjoyed the way I wrote this episode and don't forget to leave a review!  
**

**If you tell me in the reviews that you enjoyed the way I've written the episode, I may consider write a new episode in the future in the story. **

**See you in the next chapter, my fellow readers!**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Staravia **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Bagon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magmar **(m) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Helioptile (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Croconaw **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zorua (f) / Aipom (m)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dragonair **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**First of all, I'm glad I got 1,000 views for my first story!**

**Get ready for more adventures of our heroes.  
**

**Last time, Ryan left the group. If you want to know: yes, he will be back, don't worry. But I won't tell you when!**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 24: Rivalries bring Friendship**

* * *

Without Ryan, the crew pursued their adventures in Unova. They stopped in the middle of the Route 4, on their way to Nimbasa City, to take their lunch with a trio they just met an hour ago.

"Brock, you are the best cook I've ever met!" Jasmine told him. "No offense, Delia and Garrett."

"Don't worry, I know his meal is excellent." Garrett said.

"Look, even your Pokémons seem to enjoy it." Serena, Brock's friend, stated.

"You're right." Logan said. "It's hard to make Elekid like food but Brock found a solution."

"When it comes to food, I take my time, especially with Pokémons, to choose what fits the best according to the food I have and the berries around us."

"Ash and Lindy didn't even touch their meal." Serena noticed.

Indeed, Ash and Lindy were too busy to eat since they were arguing.

"I am a black belt jujutsu while you practice no martial arts!" Lindy exclaimed.

"At least, I traveled and competed in four Pokémon Leagues." Ash replied.

"And remind me what happened... you never won!" Lindy replied

"You've got a point but you're just a rookie!" Ash shouted.

"That's it! No one treats me as a rookie! Let's have a Pokémon battle right now!" Lindy suggested.

"I will be the referee, if it doesn't bother you." Brock said.

"Come on Lindy, show him what the Watsons got!" Logan encouraged his sister.

"Give your best, both of you!" Garrett said.

Ash and Lindy went to two opposite sides of the area and prepared for the battle.

"The rules are simple. It will be a 1vs1 battle. The battle ends when a Pokémon can't fight anymore. Hagime!" Brock said.

"Pikachu..." But before Ash sent out Pikachu, Oshawott appeared in the battleground.

"Oshawott, it wasn't your turn!" But it was too late. He had no choice but battle with him.

"In that case, Accelgor, go!" Lindy sent out her Pokémon.

"Oshawott, Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed.

"Accelgor, Swift!" Lindy ordered.

Oshawott was launching like a bullet toward Accelgor but was stopped by Accelgor's attack. Oshawott fell to the ground but wasn't seriously injured.

"Oshawott, Razor Shell!" Ash ordered.

"Accelgor, Acid Armor!" Lindy said.

Oshawott took his shell and turned it into a water sword and began to hit Accelgor. Although, because of Acid Armor which was turning his body into water and rose his defense, didn't feel any pain. But the spectators (Ash's and Lindy's friends) were sprayed and wet because of the combination.

"Careful! My clothes are wet now!" Jasmine and Serena exclaimed in union. They looked at each other after that.

"You care for your clothes that much?" Serena asked.

"Of course." Jasmine asserted. "I'm a fashionista, I have to look perfect and dry no matter what."

"I have the same opinion." Serena noticed.

"Girls, quiet!" Garrett interrupted them. "I can't be concentrated on the battle."

"Sit somewhere else." Jasmine suggested. "We're talking about girl stuff. Besides, you don't need to be concentrated for that."

Garrett didn't want to lose the track of the battle and left her girlfriend to sit next to Logan.

"Your boyfriend is special." Serena said and laughed a little.

"I know, that's why I fell in love with him." Jasmine looked at him with dreamy eyes.

"Do you mind if I do a battle against him after Ash and Lindy? He looks like a tough opponent." Serena asked.

But Jasmine didn't answer at once.

"Earth to Jasmine!" Serena snapped her fingers. "Earth to Jasmine!"

"Sorry, lost in beautiful blue eyes!" Jasmine quickly said. "Whatever you want, but don't kill him!"

Serena smiled at that statement and looked back at the battle.

"Accelgor, Giga Drain!" Lindy shouted.

"Oshawott, Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted.

Accelgor was faster and his arms went green and two green lights went on Oshawott who was trapped but didn't lose energy very much and got out of the attack and blasted a powerful jet of water at Accelgor who was dangerously touched by the attack. Although, he didn't seem to want to give up.

"Accelgor, Struggle Bug!" Lindy ordered.

But instead of that, his ribbons on his back went red and a powerful sound wave went out of these while he was vibrating his ribbons. Everybody was covering their ears to protect them. Accelgor just used a new attack, Bug Buzz.

"Oshawott, Razor Shell!"

Despite the sound, Oshawott managed to get his shell and could hit Accelgor who fainted right after.

"Accelgor is unable to battle. Oshawott wins the battle and Ash is the winner!" Brock stated.

The two opponents called their Pokémon back and congratulated them for the battle.

"Lindy, that was a great battle and sorry for underestimating you." Ash apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know but now you do." Lindy replied and let a smile.

"So, do you want another challenge or are we done for today?" Ash asked. Lindy and he looked at each other.

"The first one who arrives in the mountain wins." Lindy proposed.

"Guys, it's too… far." Logan said but her twin and Ash were already running. "These two are impossible."

"I know, right." Brock added. "I think they are building a rivalry based on the one-upping."

"Talking about rivalry, would you like a battle against me, Serena?" Garrett suggested.

"How did you know I wanted to battle against you?" Serena asked, surprised.

"I heard you talking with Jasmine and she was looking at me, then you snapped your fingers and asked her that." Garrett explained.

"I see." Serena said. "So, are you ready or not?"

"Let's go. Brock, would you mind to be the referee?" Garrett asked.

"Don't worry, we still have time. I can do it."

Garrett and Serena took Ash's and Lindy's place for the battle.

"The rules are the same. Hagime!" Brock shouted.

"Fennekin, go!" Serena sent out her Pokémon.

"To compete, Zorua, I choose you!" Garrett sent out his Pokémon.

"Fennekin, Scratch!" Serena said.

"Zorua, dodge it with Agility!"

Fennekin went out his claws and was trying to hit Zorua but she dodged it easily thanks to Agility.

"Now, Aerial Ace!" Garrett ordered.

When she saw the opportunity, Zorua jumped in the air and landed while a white aura surrounded her and slammed into Fennekin. The latter fell in the ground but she had nothing serious.

"Zorua, use Dark Pulse!" Garrett said.

"Fennekin, Flamethrower!" Serena said.

Zorua shot a beam of purple circles from her mouth at Fennekin who released a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth at Zorua. The two attack didn't take advantage and a huge smoke. The two Pokémons stayed in their positions.

"Zorua, Shadow Ball!" Garrett ordered.

"Fennekin, use Light Screen!" Serena shouted.

Zorua opened her mouth and formed a black ball of energy in front of her. She then fired it at Fennekin who wasn't hit thanks to the light screen. Suddenly, Jasmine's X-transceiver rang. She looked at it and saw that Lindy wanted to video-call her.

"Lindy, what's going on? You need advices to make a move with Ash?" She hissed.

"No, a bunch of people stole Ash's Pokémons but I can't beat them alone. I need you to come right now. I sent Staravia to indicate you the way." Jasmine's face went serious.

"Okay, we're coming as soon as possible." She replied.

"By the way, don't forget that I already have Ryan and I'm very happy." Lindy noticed.

"Sorry." Jasmine said, still not understanding that. She ended the call and exclaimed to the others. "Stop the battle now! Ash and Lindy are in trouble and they need us!"

"What happened?" Serena and Logan asked in union.

"Some people stole Ash's Pokémons and they need our help. Staravia will indicate us the way." She explained. "Let's hurry up!"

Garrett and Serena called their Pokémons back. Two minutes later, they found Staravia who indicate them the way. When they arrived, they noticed that Ash and Lindy were both jailed in an iron cage by a bunch of people.

"Who are you to cause trouble to my sister?" Logan asked.

Jessie: "Again with the questions, so twerpish indeed!"

James: "The answer to come as we feel the need."

Meowth: "Indeed!"

Jessie: "Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

James: "Thrusting the hammer of justice on the black darkness of the universe!"

Meowth: "Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

Jessie: "The Fiery Destroyer! I'm Jessie!"

James: "And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

All: "Now gather under the name of TEAM ROCKET!"

"What is Team Rocket?" Jasmine asked.

"An evil organization who want to steal Pokémons and dominate the world! They have been messing with Ash and I since Kanto." Brock explained.

"Guys, be careful!" Lindy warned them.

Jessie took a weapon and shot at the crew. The weapon released a net and Jasmine and Brock were trapped in it.

"How dare you trap my friends?!" Logan asked with anger.

"We can't take risks. Goodbye!" Meowth exclaimed.

They were leading to their hot-air balloon but Garrett's Zorua destroyed the balloon with Aerial Ace.

"I think you need a lesson, twerps!" Jessie said. "Frillish, give them this lesson!"

"Amoongus, help Frillish!" James sent out his Pokémon.

"Bagon, come in!" Logan sent out his Pokémon.

"Frillish, Bubble Beam!" Jessie ordered.

"Amoongus, Stun Spore!" James ordered.

"Zorua, Agility then Shadow Ball on Frillish!" Garrett ordered.

"Bagon, dodge it then Flamethrower on Amoongus!" Logan ordered.

Zorua and Bagon managed to avoid the attack and could hit their opponents. Thanks to the advantages, Frillish and Amoongus were badly hurt. Suddenly, Zorua and Bagon became white and bright. Twenty seconds later, there was a Zoruark instead of Zorua and a Shelgon instead of a Bagon. Logan and Garrett high-5ed after their Pokémons just evolved.

"Guys, there are people who want to be free." Jasmine said.

Right after, Zoruark used her new attack, Night Slash, to destroy the net and release Jasmine and Brock. Meanwhile, Delia discreetly approached the cage and tried to open it. Unfortunately, she get caught by Meowth who scratched her in her back. She howled of pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her.

"Herdier, Giga Impact on Meowth!" Jasmine ordered.

As soon as she was released from the net, she sent out Herdier to help Delia. He managed to hit Meowth who was in the group with Frillish and Amoongus, next to Jessie and James.

"Herdier, Thunderbolt on the Team Rocket!" Jasmine shouted.

Herdier became surrounded in yellow sparks and he released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at the Team Rocket who flew far away from the crew. Then, Staravia used Wing Attack and managed to break the cage.

"Ash, Lindy, are you okay?" Jasmine asked.

"You don't have to worry anymore for us, Jasmine." Ash told. "But I think I'm done for today."

"And so am I!" Lindy exclaimed. "By the way, one day or another, I will get my revenge."

They looked at each other and shook their hands.

"Ash, happy that you found someone as stubborn as you?" Brock said.

"We are not stubborn!" They both gasped and answered.

They all laughed and returned to their encampment.

"Garrett, I hope you don't mind if we restart the battle." Serena said.

"I didn't forget it." He replied.

They all went to the battlefield to watch the battle.

"The battle between Garrett and Serena can restart." Brock stated.

"Zoruark, Night Slash!" Garrett ordered.

"Fennekin, Scratch!" Serena ordered.

Zoruark was too fast and hit Fennekin with her claws. Fennekin stood up five seconds later.

"Night Slash once again!" Garrett said.

"Fennekin, Light Screen then Flamethrower!" Serena ordered.

Zoruark was running toward Fennekin but the screen blocked the attack. Fennekin jumped in the air and hit Zoruark with Flamethrower.

"Zoruark, Dark Pulse!"

"Fennekin, Flamethrower!"

This time, Dark Pulse was more powerful and Fennekin fainted, hit by Dark Pulse.

"Fennekin is unable to battle. Garrett is the winner!" Brock stated.

"Looks like the boys have been better today." Garrett noticed and looked at Serena, Ash and Lindy.

"Girls will get their revenge." Lindy said and the four girls gathered to high-5 together.

"Jasmine, can we have a walk together alone?" Garrett suggested.

"I missed that. Let's go!" Jasmine shouted. Just before she left, she told to get friends: "If you need anything, just call us."

They nodded and left them alone. Garrett and Jasmine were holding their hands and walked through the forest.

"Garrett, it's so nice to have a moment together. I feel so safe and sound when I'm with you!" Jasmine said.

"You have me. Everybody says that." Garrett confessed.

"And they're right. By the way, have you noticed Serena's behavior?" Jasmine asked.

"What do you mean by her behavior?" Garrett repeated.

"When she was in front of Ash, sometimes I've noticed that she was troubled, like if..."

"She might loves him!" He finished her sentence.

"But Ash was more focused on his newfound rivalry than looking for love." Jasmine complained.

"I assume you want us to help Serena to get Ash." Garrett declared.

"You know exactly what I was thinking. Something that I love in you!" She kissed Garrett's cheek.

"Don't you forget that we mixed our hearts and brains?"

"I would never forget that." Jasmine admitted.

They were about to kiss but Garrett's X-transceiver rang.

"Night falls and the dinner is ready, lovebirds." Logan said. "Come back soon or you will sleep without eating."

"All right, Logan. We'll be there soon." Jasmine said. "Now, some privacy if you please." She ended the call.

"He called me, I should be the..." But Garrett was interrupted by Jasmine's lips which were in his lips and they kissed for thirty seconds.

"Cute way to interrupt me." Garrett noticed and smiled.

"Thank you." Jasmine said. Then, they heard their stomach gurgling.

"I guess we are hungry. Let's hurry before there's nothing left for us." Garrett told.

Five minutes later, they came back to the encampment with food for them.

"I hope you're not bothered that I fed your Pokémons." Delia said.

"How was your walk?" Serena asked.

"With a cute boyfriend, I lost the track of time but I appreciated the moment." Jasmine exclaimed and hugged and kissed her boyfriend.

"Get a room!" Lindy shouted.

"Shut up, you would do the same with Ryan." Garrett reacted.

"Who is Ryan?" Serena asked, curious.

Lindy explained who Ryan was and why he was not with the crew for now. Serena showed relief when she said that, which means she didn't have a reason to see Lindy as a love rival.

"Why are you relieved, Serena?" Lindy asked.

"Nothing. Just happy that we are here together enjoying this beautiful night." She stammered.

After they finished dinner, they were going to sleep. Although, Jasmine noticed Serena who was watching the sky.

"You seem to like the stars." Jasmine said.

"Don't you like it?"

"In my city, we have so much streetlights that they cover the stars." Jasmine complained.

"Now, you have time to enjoy it with me." Serena declared.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, anything you want."

"Ash!"

Serena gasped immediately and tried to hide her pink cheeks.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and leave a review. **

**Who saw the last episode of IDDI and/or Pokémon? They were amazing and can't wait to see more from these two shows.**

**For those who watch Pokemon regularly, do you think Ash will have his first girlfriend (Serena)?**

**See you in the next chapter, my fellow readers!**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Staravia **(m) **/ Froakie **(m) / Accelgor (f)**  
**

**Logan: Shelgon **(m)** / Grotle **(m)** / Elekid **(m)** / Magmar **(m)**  
**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary **(m)** / Eevee **(f) / Larvitar (m)**  
**

**Garrett: Croconaw **(m)** / Tropius **(m)** / Espurr **(f) / Zoruark (f) / Aipom (m)**  
**

**Jasmine: Herdier **(m)** / Togetic **(f)** / Mawile **(f) / Frillish (m)**  
**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia **(f)** / Dragonair **(m)** / Vivillon **(f) / Milotic (f)**  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody! It's been like forever since I haven't published a chapter. Busy between things and being sure about the structure of the story. To refresh your memory, my favorite character Delia will sum the last chapters. Delia, come help me!**

**"Hey this is Delia. Since the author is too lazy to publish fast, this what happened during the last chapters. After another fight (again!) between Jasmine and Ryan, the latter decided to take a break from the group and left us. He said he will come back but they all say that, if you know what I mean. Then, on our way to Nimbasa City, we met three people and two of them became rivals of my best friends Lindy and Garrett. Although, we have to fight Team Rocket who was trying to steal Ash's and Lindy's Pokémons. Well, now, the story can go on. Enjoy the show!"**

**PS: I've changed my username. It's Moug-10 from now on. I use it as my nickname also in PSN and wikia.**

**Chapter 25: Jasmine vs Serena  
**

* * *

Two days later, the crew, with Ash, Serena and Brock, arrived at Nimbasa City. Serena was thinking about her conversation with Jasmine two days ago.

_Flashback._

_"Can I talk to you about something?" Jasmine asked_

_"Of course, anything you want." Serena answered with a little hesitation_

_"Ash!" _

_Serena gasped immediately and tried to hide her pink cheeks._

_"Why do you want to talk about him?" Serena asked and bit her low lip._

_"I've been talking about that with Garrett earlier and we think that you might have some feelings for him." Jasmine answered._

_"Well, you're kinda right." Serena admitted. Jasmine squealed but her friend shushed her. "Not so loud! I don't want him to figure it out now."_

_"Why not? You two would look so beautiful together. It would be a shame if you don't make a movement. And how have you fallen in love with that boy?"_

_Serena told her how she met Ash in a summer camp and how he saved her when she got hurt._

_"That's so cute." Jasmine said. "You know what? Since you two seem to be rivals with my best friend and my boyfriend, I would like to help you."_

_"Really?" Serena's eyes went wide and let a smile._

_"Yes! Let Jasmine fashion doing her job." _

_"Do your friends really call you like that?" Serena said._

_"No, but it gives me some awesomeness." Jasmine noticed but her friend shook her head._

_Flashback end._

The first thing they did was to heal their Pokémons at the Pokémon Center.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. We are here to..." Garrett said until Brock pushed him away and held Nurse Joy's hands.

"Nurse Joy, you are the medicament I need to cure my heart!" He declared. "Maybe, you need a second assistant to help..."

He has been interrupted by his Croagunk who hit his trainer with Poison Jab in his guts and fell in the ground. Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia looked shocked at this.

"What just happened?" Garrett asked.

"Brock is used to fall in love at the first sight with almost every pretty women he meets." Ash explained. "But Croagunk always interrupts his flirt moments."

"It must be hard for him to find the right woman, I guess." Logan replied.

"No, it's just that he is incompetent!" Serena said and showed a tiny smile.

"I heard that and it's more hurtful than Croagunck's Poison Jab!" Brock declared.

"Don't listen to her, Brock." Ash cheered his friend up.

While they were waiting, Jasmine noticed something.

"Look guys, we arrived just in time. The Contest will be held tomorrow in the Musical Theater." She announced.

"Great, a new opportunity to get a fourth Ribbon!" Her boyfriend exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked. "I won't let you win. I have to win too. I only have one Ribbon and I won't let you have too much steps ahead."

"I'm sure you will give the best of you, guys!" Ash replied.

"Guess what? Elesa will be a special judge for this contest!" Serena hissed, excited about it.

"I don't want to ruin your excitement, but who is Elesa?" Logan asked.

"You don't know who she is?!" Serena said, shocked. "She is one of the most renowned models of Unova, even if the world and is also the Gym Leader of this city. When I'll be older, I want to be a model too."

"Tell me more about her. That can inspire me to look even better." Jasmine said.

"I have some magazines which deal with her." Serena added. "Let's take a look at them."

"Shouldn't you be more focused on your next Pokémon Contest instead of a beauty pageant?" Logan asked them.

"Mind your business, boy!" Jasmine and Serena answered him and left him alone.

Afterwards, the group had a bell and saw Nurse Joy with their Pokémons.

"Kids, your Pokémons are all well." Nurse Joy announced. "You can take them."

The group took all their Pokémons and went away. They found a training camp which was opened until the end of the Contest. For the next two hours, the Coordinators were training for the event of tomorrow with the help of their friends.

The next day, the group along with their friends went to the Musical Theater in order for Jasmine, Garrett and Serena to compete for the Contest. The crowd began to gather and the Coordinators were at the waiting room, putting on their Contest outfits and waiting for their time to perform to come. The first one to perform was Serena who came to the scene in order to perform.

"Fennekin, go!" Serena sent out her Pokémon.

"Begin with Light Screen" She ordered.

Fennekin's eyes glowed light blue and a multicolored glass wall appeared in front of her and moved back a little.

"Okay now, use Scratch to create a rift in the wall!" Serena shouted.

Fennekin ran to the wall and used Scratch to create a tiny rift in the middle of the wall.

"Now, Flamethrower and reach the zone where you made the rift!" Serena ordered.

Fennekin released a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth at the wall who split into million pieces and looked like glitters.

"And that's how we conclude with our first coordinator. You can applause her!" Orian stated.

Serena left the scene with the acclamation of the crowd. She then joined the waiting room where Jasmine and Garrett were waiting for their turn. A few coordinators later, it was Garrett's turn.

"Garrett, you're next. Good luck!" Serena told him.

Garrett reached the scene and was applauded by the crowd.

"Aipom, wonder them!" He sent out his Pokémon.

"Begin with Swift and made them turn around!" He ordered.

Aipom's tail glowed white, then he swung his tail and yellow stars shot out and turned around in the air.

"Now, put a pink heart in the middle of the circle with Attract." Garrett said.

Aipom winked at the crowd and released a big pink hearts which found its way in the middle of the circle.

"Awesome, finish with Fire Punch which will barely skim the heart."

Aipom jumped in the air and got his tail ready to use Fire Punch. When he reached the circle, his team on fire with the attack barely touched the heart and it began to shape a heart on fire surrounded by the circle of gold stars. The public was amazed by his performance.

"What a brilliant performance by Garrett!" Orian said. "You can see the passion with this work of art."

Garrett was very flattered by the compliments of Orian and came back to the waiting. When he opened, Jasmine immediately kissed him on his cheek, much of his surprise.

"What was that for?" Garrett asked. "Not that I hate it, of course."

"What was your inspiration for this performance?" Serena asked.

Garrett went red and took a deep breath and answered: "Well, Jasmine was my inspiration. I wanted to show to the world what love do to my heart." Then, he paused and realized: "I get it. Thanks that you appreciated it."

Suddenly, Serena and her friends heard the sound of a harp.

"Love also inspires musicians like me." The musicians declared. "My name is Nando. Garrett, that performance was really marvelous."

"I remember you!" Jasmine said. "You were at the Wallace Cup and lost in quarterfinals against Ryan Hunter."

"Of course but I moved on and looked for more challenges." Nando said. Then he took his harp and began to play and sang: "Aipom has just marveled our hearts after my Roserade poisoned them with her darts. Now, we're waiting for your friend to perform until the end."

"Did you just made that up?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course I did." Nando told her. "By the way, it's your turn, Jasmine."

Jasmine ran through the hallway until the scene.

"And this the last coordinator of the day: Jasmine Kang!" Orian said.

"Mawile, wonder them!" Jasmine sent out her Pokémon.

"Begin with Stone Edge until you pile up a huge amount of stones!" Jasmine ordered.

Three blue rings surrounded Mawile's body. Then, the rings glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circle around Mawile's body. His eyes then glowed yellow and he fired the stones at the opponent. Since his eyes glowed brighter, he could control the stones and pile them up until it was high enough.

"Great, now polish the stones with Crunch and climb up to the summit of the rocks."

Mawile used his large jaws to polish the stones until it shaped a regular mountain. Afterwards, Mawile climbed up to the summit.

"Now, use Sweet Scent and follow up with Flash Cannon in the air!"

Mawile released a pink powder from his mouth at the scene, making the crowd and the trainer relax. Then, he showed his power with his final move, Flash Cannon, which was a silver beam of energy coming from his large jaw, in the air to conclude her performance.

"What a sweet and sharp performance by our last Coordinator!" Orian stated. "Now, let's our judges deliberate and decide who will be our four semifinalists."

Jasmine came back to the waiting room, where her friend and boyfriend were still glad by Jasmine's performance.

"You were awesome up there!" Serena noticed.

"Thank you." Jasmine replied and smiled.

"Hey, there are the results of the first round." Garrett said.

"Our judges have just decided the best performances of the day." Orian said from the TV. "Let's see the faces of our semifinalists."

The screen showed the four semifinalists: Serena, Nando, Garrett and Jasmine.

"We made it." Serena said and hugged both Jasmine and Garrett.

"You're right." Garrett noticed. Then, he looked at the TV who was doing semifinals' draw. Then, there was the results.

"I will be battling against Serena." Garrett declared. "Looks like our rivalry goes on."

"It's gonna be thrilling!" Serena added and they shook their hands and launched challenging gazes.

"Climb the mountains and get their good tidings, they say." Nando said from Jasmine's back with a tiny smile and still his golden harp. "Be ready for our battle."

Two hours later, the Musical Theater was ready to host the first semifinal. Garrett and Serena were looking at each other before they sent out their Pokémons: Zoroark and Fennekin.

"I want to get my revenge from our first battle." Serena warned him. "Fennekin, Flamethrower!"

"Use Agility to avoid the attack and after that, use Night Slash!" Garrett ordered.

Fennekin was releasing a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth at Zoroark but she dodged it thanks to Agility which have her more speed and when she score enough to Fennekin, her claws glowed white and attacked quickly Fennekin. The combination of that made lose 20 points for Serena.

"Well played, Zoroark! Follow up with Shadow Ball!" Garrett ordered.

"Fennekin, use Light Screen!" Serena said.

Zoroark put her hands together, formed a black ball of energy and then shot it Fennekin but the latter wasn't hit by the attack thanks to Light Screen who created a defensive wall in front of her. Garrett lost 15 points.

"Fennekin, now use Hidden Power!" Serena ordered.

Garrett didn't have time to order an attack and Fennekin's body became outlined in yellow and light blue circles appeared and circled around her and fired them at Zoroark. The latter fell in the ground and her trainer lost 25 points.

"Hold on Zoroark!" Garrett said. "Use Dark Pulse!"

"Fennekin, dodge it and use Scratch!" Serena ordered.

Zoroark put her hands together in front of her chest and fired a beam of dark blue circles from in between them at Fennekin but dodged it and Fennekin used Scratch at Zoroark. Garrett lost 20 points. Then, they heard a buzzer, meaning the end of the battle.

"The battle is over!" Orian announced. "And our first finalist is Serena!"

"Yes!" Serena hissed and jumped. "I had my revenge on you! Although, it was great."

"You beat me fair and square." Garrett noticed. "Good luck for the final."

They shook their hands and made their way to the waiting room while Jasmine and Nando were going to the scene for their battle.

"Kricketune, go!" Nando sent out his Pokémon.

"Frillish, go!" Jasmine sent out her Pokémon.

"Kricketune, use Fury Cutter!" Nando commanded.

"Frillish, don't move." Jasmine said.

Everybody was astonished by her order and was worried about Frillish. When the latter was hit by fury Cutter, he became surrounded in a dark indigo aura which then covered Kricketune's body. They both lost 15 points. Nando's eyes were wide opened when he realized something.

"Well played Jasmine." He congratulated her opponent. "I can no longer use Fury cutter because of Body Curse but the game is far from over. Kricketune, use Silver Wind!"

"Thank you for the compliment." Jasmine nodded. "Frillish, Bubble Beam!"

Frillish released white bubbles from his mouth at the opponent at a great speed. But, because of Silver Wind, the bubbles flew away and didn't touch Kricketune. Jasmine lost 15 more points.

"Frillish, now use Hex!" Jasmine said

"Kricketune, Silver Wind once again!" Nando commanded.

Frillish's eyes became purple and prevented Kricketune from attacking him because the insect-type Pokemon was intimidated and was surrounded by a purple and red halo. Nando lost 20 points.

"Great Frillish, now use Brine!" Jasmine said.

"It's not over yet." Nando warned her. "Kricketune, use Bug Buzz."

Kricketune's wings became red and vibrated his antennas to make a siren-like sound. Although, Frillish was fast enough to blast a stream of salt water at Kricketune who fell in the ground knocked out. The three judges buzzed, meaning that Kricketune was unable to fight.

"Nando's Kricketune is unable to fight." Orian stated. "Therefore, Jasmine is the winner and will battle against Serena for the Ribbon!"

Jasmine, along with the crowd, jumped of joy and shook her opponent's hand. When she came back to the waiting room, Serena was looking at her.

"I knew you will pass." She congratulated Jasmine. "But now, this between you and me."

"I know." Jasmine replied. "Now, it's time to get my second Ribbon and also revenge my boyfriend."

Three hours later, the two finalists were standing at their spots to begin the final.

"Fennekin, go!" Serena sent out her Pokemon.

"In that case, Herdier, go!" Jasmine sent out her starter Pokemon.

"Fennekin, use Hidden Power!" Serena ordered.

"Herdier, use Hyper Voice!" Jasmine commanded.

Fennekin formed three light blue orbs of energy around its head which rotated before firing at the Herdier. It then fires the orbs at the opponent, which rotate before colliding. Although, Herdier released a beam of air with three circles to destroy the orbs and hit Fennekin's ears and everybody's but Jasmine who protected hers. Serena lost 20 points.

"Fennekin, now use Flamethrower!" Serena ordered.

"Herdier, dodge it and use Giga Impact!" Jasmine commanded.

Fennekin was faster and could hit Herdier with her attack Flamethrower. Herdier still felt the impact of the attack and didn't execute Giga Impact Impact well, so Fennekin dodged it easily. Jasmine lost 30 points.

"Alright Herdier. It's time for the Electric Hyper Voice!" Jasmine announced.

"You're not the only one with a special combination." Serena noticed. "Fennekin, it's time for the Hidden Flamethrower!"

Herdier activated a beam of air with three electric circles while Fennekin released a beam of fire surrounded by three orbs. These two attacks managed to hit Herdier and Fennekin and the first one got burned while the other one ended up paralyzed. Jasmine lost 20 points while Serena lost 30 points.

"What a tremendous final by these two Coordinators who don't hold back their attacks!" Orian stated. Then, she noticed something unusual. "Whaouh! It's incredible but Herdier and Fennekin are both evolving at the same time!"

Indeed, they became blue with white glitters for twenty seconds until the evolution was done. From now on, there were Braixen instead of Fennekin and Stoutland instead of Herdier. Besides, they both showed a new attack: Thunder Fang for Stoutland and Psyshock for Braixen.

"Two Pokémons who evolve at the same time during a battle is so rare that it makes this final even more interesting!" , one of the judges, stated.

The two other judges nodded at this statement.

"Well Jasmine, now that our Pokémons are stronger, it will be more interesting!" Serena said.

"I can't disagree with you, Serena." Jasmine added. "May the best evolution win. Stoutland, use Hyper Voice!"

"In that case Braixen, use Light Screen!" Serena ordered.

Braixen created a light-red wall from her stick to prevent from being hit by Stoutland's Hyper Voice. Jasmine lost 15 points.

"Now, it's time to end all of this." Jasmine said. "Stoutland, use Giga Impact combined with Thunder Fang!"

"To counter you, Braixen, use Flamethrower and combine it with Psyshock!" Serena said. "It's time to do or die." She thought.

A yellow-orange energy covered Stoutland's body. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounded him and the energy swirled around it. Finally, he activated Thunder Fang to add electric energy at Giga Impact and now, it was Giga Thunder Impact. Meanwhile, Braixen blew a fire energy and surrounded him with Psyshock attack to destroy Stoutland's attack but it didn't work. Stoutland's attack destroyed Flamethrower and Giga Thunder Impact hit Braixen. She couldn't stand up again and fainted. The three judges buzzed, meaning that Jasmine won the final and her second Ribbon.

"Finally, I won my second Ribbon!" Jasmine hissed.

She came to Serena to shake her hand.

"That was a tremendous final!" Serena noticed. "There will be other chances for me to win."

"Of course, there will be." Jasmine said.

A couple of minutes later, Jasmine received her second Ribbon and put it on her bag. She and Serena came back to the waiting room where all their friends were waiting for them.

"Girls that was an incredible battle!" Brock stated.

"He's right!" Ash added. "Besides, two Pokémons evolving at the same time is almost unique. It happened to me once back in time. Also, congratulations Jasmine!"

"Thanks a lot, Ash!" Jasmine grinned. "Great victories come with great opponents."

"That's why she's my rival." Her boyfriend replied. "I'm gonna get my revenge soon or later."

"Why don't we celebrate that with a dinner?" Brock asked.

"I think this is a great idea." Logan answered. "Besides, we have to be ready for tomorrow since we will have our Gym match against Elesa."

"Go ahead. I'm too thirsty and want some water." Delia declared. "I'll catch you up later."

She went to the bathroom to full her bottle until she noticed someone was watching her.

"Hey, who is here?" Delia asked loudly.

"It's me." The person said. He showed his face and revealed to be N.

"What are you doing here, N?" Delia said with a smile.

"I was watching the Contest and see how Pokémons are connected to their trainers. Your friends were amazing."

"You should tell them instead of me." She replied.

"Who said I wanted to talk to them?" He declared. "We will see you later, beautiful. Your friends will be worried." He nodded and smiled widely at her.

"You too, handsome." She said but whispered 'handsome' and smiled more.

* * *

**Am I the only who see a possible forbidden love? I hope you liked this chapter. For the next chapter, I don't know when it will be published but I have college exams and highway code exam in May. But I promise I won't give up on this project and I foresee so many things.  
**

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Staravia (m) / Froakie (m) / Accelgor (f)**

**Logan: Bagon (m) / Grotle (m) / Elekid (m) / Magmar (m) / Larvitar (m)**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary (m) / Eevee (f) / Helioptile (m)**

**Garrett: Croconaw (m) / Tropius (m) / Espurr (f) / Zoroark (f)**

**Jasmine: Stoutland (m) / Togetic (f) / Mawile (f) / Frillish (m)**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia (f) / Dragonair (m) / Vivillon (f) / Milotic (f)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have a good news and a bad news.**

**Bad news: I'm done writing fanfictions. I don't know if I'll have time in the future to write stories anymore but I really like writing. That's why I won't write anymore.**

**Good news: I'll finish the story. I can't quit fanfiction without giving you the end of this story, besides I have it on my notes for the story. But I will write big sum ups and when it's necessary, battles and conversations.**

**It doesn't mean I'm done reading fanfictions.**

**Without further ado, a new chapter of this adventure.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The dinner went pretty fast since they were hungry after this long day and nobody noticed the big smile that was on Delia's face due to her meeting with Team Plasma's boss. After the dinner, Logan, Lindy and Delia completed their training and the gang went to sleep.  
The next day, they went to the Gym to challenge Elesa. As soon as they arrived, Jasmine was so excited to see the Gym Leader Elesa since she was a famous model. Logan, Lindy and Delia noticed the crowd that was around them, which was unusual. Elesa reminded them that Gym Leaders build their Gyms as they please and she loved being with a crowd because it reminded her of the fashion show. As usual, Delia was the first challenger. She defeated the Leader with Helioptile, Skiddo and Eevee. Then, Logan was victorious by using Grotle, Shelgon and Larvitar. During the battle, Larvitar evolved into Pupitar. Finally, Lindy used Accelgor, Froakie and Lucario to defeat Elesa. The latter used Emolga, Joltik and Zebstrika.

While they were about to leave the Gym, Elesa surprised the group by asking Jasmine to challenge her. Jasmine was surprised because she never battled for a badge and hesitated. But her boyfriend told her that she was used to the crows and that this kind of offer was rare from a Gym Leader. She accepted and used Mawile, Stoutland and Frillish but was defeated after a tough game. Her friends cheered her up but didn't feel so bad because she was happy that she had caused trouble to a Gym Leader for her first Gym match. After the Gym Leader, the group contacted Ash's group for a meeting the next day at the amusement park.  
The next day, the two groups reunited again for a day at the amusement park. Jasmine was touched by the feeling of Serena towards Ash and wanted them to have a proper date and possibly becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. She tried everything so Ash and Serena could stay together. Meanwhile, Logan, Lindy and Garrett were challenging each other at various games. Delia was trying the roller coaster and after it was finished, she caught sight of the Leader of Team Plasma.  
"You again at the same city." N saluted.

"Well, I'm with my friends for one more day here." Delia said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Ghetsis to see the liberation of Pokémons. Mind if we ride the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel?" He asked.

"I'm intrigued but I can't say no to these beautiful green eyes." Delia answered and giggled a little.

When they arrived at the Wheel, they took a seat and were high enough to see the park. Although, Delia could see her friends battling Team Plasma's grunts.

"What are your plans here?" Delia asked, worried. "Why do your grunts attack my friends?"

"They have to." N replied. "We already talked about all of this before. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Maybe not today, but I hope someday you will understand what I've been trying to tell you."  
"The thing is, I think I've understood." Delia added. "But harming people is not the best solution. You're their leader. Why don't you stop them?"  
"Ghetsis said he's in charge until I'm mature enough to be a leader." N explained. By looking at the ground, he realized his grunts were again defeated. "You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future... I'll defeat the best trainer of Unova and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me. I hope I'll see you again, Delia."  
"Me too." Delia said.

"Before I leave you, Ryan salutes you."

The Wheel finished his tour and Delia and N left it. They went to their own paths. When Delia found her friends, she explained her two meetings with the leader of Team Plasma and explained the plans. Her friends noticed her big smile but also some worries in her eyes at the same. Serena concluded that Delia was as attracted to N as frightened by him. Delia couldn't disagree and her friends warned her about that kind of love interest. When Delia mentioned Ryan, they were astonished and Lindy was worried but her friend couldn't tell her more. They went to heal their Pokémon.  
The next day, the two groups shared the road again towards Route 5. Before they took the Driftveil Drawbridge, they took a break and decided to rest. They all went to sleep but Garrett who wanted to full his bottle. Although on the way to the river, he dropped in a hole and fell in a cave. There was a man standing in front of Garrett and gave him some water. He then announced to the hero that his name was Theon and that they were in the Dream world and can see his dreams and even better have harbingers on anyone he knows. Garrett immediately thought about Ryan and decided to have harbingers about Ryan. Theon warned him that once he sees the harbingers, there was nothing he could do to avoid it and that he couldn't tell anyone about it.

When Garrett said he understood, he looked at the mere inside the cave and saw Ryan who left Virbank City and was captured by a grunt of Team Plasma. The grunt took him to the P2 laboratory, a laboratory used by Team Plasma. Ryan was unchained there and Colress interrogated him about why he was alone. He explained him the fight with his friends and the will to take a small break from them. Hearing it, Colress asked Ryan to join Team Plasma and take his revenge on his friends. At first, Ryan didn't want to but the more arguments Colress added, the more Ryan was thinking about the proposition but Garrett couldn't see the answer since the vision ended here.

When the harbinger was over, Garrett freaked out since he didn't know if his friend joined the dark side or not. He wanted to ask more questions but Jasmine called him to know where he was and hurried to come back to his friends with this harbinger in mind but couldn't tell anyone about it. While he was in the cave, Jasmine told Garrett that Lindy captured a Mismagius and Delia captured a Metang. Besides, Lindy's Froakie evolved into a Frogadier and learnt Water Pulse.

The next day, the group arrived in Driftveil city and noticed that a big tag team tournament was about to happen in two days. They all decided to participate and went to the Pokémon Center to sign up. Nurse Joy explained to them that in this tournament, each trainer has a number and is paired up with another trainer by draw, which meant they couldn't know their partner until they physically met. Each battle is a 2 vs 2 and the battle ends when both Pokemon of a team are unable to battle. After they received the instructions, they all went training for this tournament.  
Two days later, every participants gathered in the Driftveil stadium to look at the draw and their partner. After everyone was present, the director of the competition proceeded to the draw and all numbers were on the screen. After that, they were all looking for their partner. When Lindy and Logan saw their numbers, they looked at each other and shouted: "Seriously?! I have to be stuck with her/him?!"

"It's not so bad." Ash replied. "I have to be with Serena for this tournament."  
"I'm so happy we're together!" Serena exclaimed so loud everyone heard it. "I mean, as tournament partners!"

She hardly hid her red cheeks and tried to concentrate on the tournament. Garrett was pleased to be with Nando, a Coordinator and Pokemon trainer he battled with during Contests while Brock was surprised to see Barry, a trainer he met in Sinnoh. Delia was disappointed when she met her partner who was also her rival Trip. Furthermore, he took a picture of her when she saw him. For Jasmine well, not only she was surprised but everybody was shocked when they all saw her partner who was nothing but…

"Hello. Miss me?" asked Logan Ryan Hunter.

* * *

_**OMG, he's back! What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see. BTW, what do you think about Delia/N? Good or bad?**_

_**Don't forget to review, it gives me a smile. See you soon.**_

**Lindy:** **Lucario (m) / Staravia (m) / Frogadier (m) / Accelgor (f) / Mismagius (f)  
**

**Logan: Shelgon (m) / Grotle (m) / Elekid (m) / Magmar (m) / Pupitar (m)**

**Delia: Skiddo (f) / Braviary (m) / Eevee (f) / Helioptile (m) / Metang  
**

**Garrett: Croconaw (m) / Tropius (m) / Espurr (f) / Zoroark (f)**

**Jasmine: Stoutland (m) / Togetic (f) / Mawile (f) / Frillish (m)**

**Logan Ryan Hunter: Roselia (f) / Dragonair (m) / Vivillon (f) / Milotic (f)**


End file.
